Shingeki no RWBY
by Monstrel45
Summary: This story is set in the alternate version of RWBY, in the SnK World. Is the Ruby Rose we know one of a kind? If she was put into a darker world, filled with more misery and pain... Will she still rise up to be a noble hero? Will she succumb to the darkness and fall into despair? Or maybe she will give into her hatred and turn into the very monster she swore vengence upon?
1. Chapter 1: A Grimm Day

_****I had this idea and I just had to put it in words. It's pretty much a Attack on Titan and RWBY crossover. This story will be an AU of RWBY where the people of Remnant are in the Shingeki no Kyojin. The Schnee Dust Company still discovered Dust and developed advanced technology fairly recently. The Faunus Rights Revolution still occurred, Faunus are still prejudiced but the White Fang isn't the main concern for obvious reasons. Instead, Remnant is invaded by Grimm, which not all of them are giant sized but still dangerous notheless. The world is protected by Huntsmen/Huntresses who use Remnent weapons to fight the Grimm on equal ground. ****__****I enjoy RWBY and Attack on Titan and I thought 'why not combined the two of them?' I love plots about human civilization using ridiculously-cool weapons to fight against monstrous man-eating creatures who want to friggin' kill them all.****_

_**Before continuing: I will use elements from both shows, but most the characters will be from RWBY. Also, tons and tons of OC's, as I will need to feed the Grimm and a few to survive to show the main characters don't carry all the weight of the plot. **__**I will include shipping, mostly between teams. I'm still not sure who I should pair up with members of Team RWBY (No Yuri). JNPR is easy, however romance isn't the main theme of the story.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own RWBY or Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). The cover page was created by Jipooki on deviantart and not by me. Please don't sue or remove.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Fall of Vale Arc<strong>

**Chapter 1: A Grimm Day - Prologue.**

* * *

><p><em>Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by-products, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful but unfortunately he was born into an unforgiving world.<em>

_100 years ago, mankind suddenly discovered previously unknown creatures. An inevitable darkness – the phantoms of destruction; the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. Demons with animal features; they came in a variety of different shapes and size. With their speed, strength and most importantly, regenerative powers were too much for man´s feeble attempts to destroy them, most of the world's civilizations were quickly annihilated by these dreadful beasts. The two forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. They drove man to the brink of extinction, he had never fought these mysterious monsters before and it seemed hopeless. _

_But however, the last remnants of the mankind built 3-layered, highly advanced walls that surround the capital and its territories on the continent of Vytal. They stood up to 50 meters tall and were 10 meters below ground as protection from the fearful creatures. These walls were named: Sina, Rosa and Maria. Appropriately, the nation was named Remnant. The great walls held peace for a century but now, peace is beginning to fade away as a new imminent danger arises. _

_So you may prepare your alleged 'guardians', worship your supposed 'deities', build your monuments to your so-called 'safe world' but take heed... there will be no victory in prayers._

_It truly is such a Grimm situation. _

* * *

><p><em>(Year 845: Outside the walls<em>…)

:D

A cold, night fell over the eerie forest of redwoods. In the shadows of the night, a large, dark figure crawled out from a dark, unfamiliar world and quietly disappeared in the darkness. Whatever it was … it wasn't human.

Elsewhere, several more figures galloped silently in the twilight. The force was a lead by a blonde-haired man in his late 30s. Like his men, he rode forward on a horse and was dressed in an army uniform draped with a green cloak. His emerald coloured eyes felt like they were piercing into your soul if you looked into them.

Under the giant, full moon that shone down over the forest, they found the creature they were looking for. A Grimm. He watched over his combatants, making sure they were prepared for the assault. His eyes narrowed slightly as he turned his head to the left.

D:

Closing in, they break into five groups and start using their 3D Maneuver Gear. They were part of a group of specialised soldiers that were of being hunted and desired to fight back their mortal enemies. To give them a taste of mankind's power.

The leader ordered everyone to get ready to fight, having a single target. They noticed the target approaching: it was a big one, 14 meters tall, but what sent chills down their spines was the low sinister, giggling it made. Like a hyena. The formation split into groups of decoys and attackers. Using their high-tech equipment, a brave soul reached the monster in an attempt to slay it.

"Moses! Look out!"

* * *

><p>ooooo<p>

_"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've all long forgotten. Things that require a more smaller, more honest soul." _

ooooo

* * *

><p><em>She was so cold. She feel...lonely. Her surroundings were dark and cold. Slowly, it started to get brighter. What she saw was inconceivable.<em>

_She saw what was left of her friends and family. A white-haired girl and black-haired girl lay dead on the cold snow. She tried to call them but she couldn't. She can't even speak nor move. She stood there, unable to do anything. Not far from her she saw blonde-haired girl fighting for her life. She's fighting a monster. A creature of darkness._

_Her sister badly wounded, not realizing that the demon was actually the one she loved the most. She tried to reach her but she was slowly growing distant away from them. The more she tried to reach, the further it seemed she was away from them. But it was too late. The creature clawed her sister in the gut. Blood spatter on the floor. Her teen fell like a lifeless rag doll… on top of a mountain-sized pile of bloody victims. The creature was about to devour her and she scream at the top of her lungs._

_"SSSSTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!"_

xxxx

"_Ruby! Ruby!'_"called out a voice. "_Ruby, wake up!_"

"Huh!? Big sis?" the dark-haired girl's eyes franticly opened and revealed a face right in front of her, with big purple eyes staring down at her. It was her adoptive sister, Yang. "What's going on?"

The older girl wore a long pink one piece dress with a white jacket, black shoes and an orange scarf around her neck. On her left wrist was a silver bracelet. She had long, flowing blonde hair.

:D

"Hey lazybones, get up! It's about time to head back home. It's getting dark now, you know how your mom worries" she chirped, as she skipped over the field of flowers, the petals brushing against her pink dress. "Hurry or we'll miss dinner. ~"

"O-okay..." Ruby stood as she rubbed her eyes and brushed the dirt off of her dress. "I must've had a really long dream…" she noted. "A really long, weird dream."

Ruby had a fairly long, yet rounded child-like face and sizeable, silver eyes. She has short dark black hair with red streaks and her bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style. She wore a red blouse with string tassels at the collar, a black skirt, a maroon coat and simple brown shoes.

"What was it about, Rube?"

"I… I don't remember… But I feel like I've had it before…"

This caused the blonde girl to raise an eyebrow but decided to leave it, as she picked up her stick rack, which Ruby was supposed to be helping with. When Yang looked on her sister's face, she noticed that tears were flowing down her cheeks, like she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" the older sibling asked.

"Huh, crying? Wh-What? I'm not… crying." Ruby wiped out her tears. "I guess I was having a nightmare."

D:

Yang hugged her tightly, as her sister embraced her back and was shushed by her. "Shhh, it's okay. It's just a dream. I'm here."

xxxx

_(Later on, in the town of the Vale District…)_

ooooo

_"Hear me! The walls were created with God's wisdom!_ _The walls are the work of God!_ _Not one soul shall dare desecrate these sacred walls!"_

ooooo

Ruby and Yang walked together through the streets of the Vale District, ignoring the stupid wall preachers, just after running another errand from gathering firewood when they happened to reach the gate. The nation of Remnant had three walls protecting them; the spaces between them are roughly in area. Maria and Rose are 100km apart. Rose and Sina are 130km apart. Sina is 250km from the centre, where the Royal Family lives. They were made of a special type of rock that uses the Aura the inhabitants leek out subconciously as an invisible dome both over and under. This way nothing without a soul could fly in or dig in.

"Well, while you were napping I got most of the sticks like we were meant to" the older sibling smiled.

"Great, now you're making feel guilty" the red girl pouted.

"Does that mean you'll stop snoozing everytime we do our chores?"

"Nope!" As they were on their way home the younger sister turned to the older one, as the girls walked through the inner town of Wall Maria. "Hey, don't tell anybody that I was crying" the redhead insisted.

"Don't worry I won't ~" the older sibling sang. "But if you should let your dad take a look at ya, if you had tears in your eyes for no reason" she remarked.

"No way!"

"What's the matter Ruby?" said a voice behind them. "What are you crying about? Did you and Yang have another scuffle, again?"

:D

Suddenly, a flushed-faced soldier appeared before them. He was fairly tall, 6'2 ft., and like all military soldiers, he wore the typical short light brown jacket, a light-coloured shirt and a dark brown sash around the waist covering his hips. He wore white pants and dark brown knee-high leather boots. Strapped around his waist was his 3D Maneuver gear. On both of his shoulders and the front left pocket was a symbol of two roses which indicated that he was part of the Signal Guards. He had spiky, dark grey hair; aqua-green eyes, a faded goatee and face that looked middle-aged, with a large black scythe tied to his back.

"Hey Uncle Qrow, still going drunk today?" Ruby gave a concerned look to the old Signal Guard private, as she sniffed the air. "You reek of booze!"

"It's our business, dere's nothin' *hic* wrong with dat" called a brown-haired boy from the other side of the gate that was enjoying a drink with his fellow soldiers, laughing. "You two wanna join us?"

"We're underage!" shouted Goldilocks.

XD

"Hah Ruby, what are ya' little girls *hic* doing here?" asked Qrow Rose. Their Uncle leaned against a wall with his arms folded across his chest. He was considered a prodigy and that people believed that he had the same potential as Captain Levi.

"...Nah, just nothing" she grinned, before turning to a neutral face. "By the way, I don't you think it's dangerous to be drunk on the job."

"Don't fret *hic* I'm just watching the gates" he shrugged, easily. "We've been here all day and didn't have any trouble. It's rather *hic* boring. Hehhehheh."

"So standing around and doing nothing is work..." smiled the blonde dully to no one in particular. "That's our Uncle Qrow, folks."

"Uncle, when are you gonna teach me to use a scythe again?"

"Girl, I ain't ever gonna do that again!" he yelled, with pure fear in his eyes. "Your mother said if I ever taught you how to fight again, she'd hit me with one of her 'infamous, exploding nutsack techniques'!" he shuddered. However, she failed to notice her little sister frowning.

"But Uncle Qrow, if I can't fight and you're drunk how are we going to protect ourselves, when they break the wall and come in?!" Ruby pointed out in annoyance. "How are we going to be ready to protect everyone from the Grimm from down here?!"

A moment of since followed.

"Ouch" Qrow muttered, holding his head. "Ruby, don't say things like that out loud. You're really gonna make my ears bleed ."

:D

The youngest of Qrow's companions stood up and walked over to them. He was a lean built, 15-year old and wore the standard uniform. He stood 5'5 ft. and had dark brown hair and sharp features. However, his most distinguished features were his long, pointed light brown ears and a black-and-white ringed-tail, indicating his status as a raccoon Faunus. His name was Craig Takuni.

"Well, *hic* if it ain't Dr. Thorne's kid" he slurred. "Ya got spirit kid. If they do end up breakin' the wall, we'll do our jobs ta handle something like *hic* dat" he continued. "But ya know what? Not once in the past *hic* 100 years have they broken the wall. That ain't gonna change."

"Still! The only thing separating us from being eaten alive by monsters is… One. Damn. Wall!" Ruby, interjected. "Daddy said its times like these when were in most danger!"

"Dr. Thorne said that?" Qrow asked, almost absentmindedly. "Well, he's usually right about these things. He saved our town from a plague before. We can't thank him enough. But the Grimm are a different story." He turned and looked at the town behind him. "I see Grimm walking around all the time when I mend the walls. But speaking as a Huntsman, I don't think they can do anything about this 50 meter wall. I mean, the biggest Grimm ever recorded was only 15 meters."

"S-so…" Ruby asked hesitantly, hoping that they would prove her wrong . "You aren't prepared to fight them?"

"Hmmmmmmmm… Nope."

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed. "How about you stop calling yourselves the 'The Town Guards' and call yourselves 'The Wall Menders'?!"

"Has a nice ring to it" Qrow laughed, infuriating Ruby even more. The old man knew she gets her temper from her mother. "But Rube, when people see Hunters fighting, they know something bad has happened. Everyone's really much happier when we're doing nothing and getting called useless freeloaders."

XD

"But it's always better when we know what's happening all around us and not be ignorant of everything" Yang cut in as she stepped into the soldier's view. "We all become aware of everything and not go into a panic and cause chaos when the time comes. We can never know what the Grimm has in store for us but its best to be ready."

Her sister soaked up her words like an addict. "Yang…"

"I think Ruby is trying to say is we're living like caged livestock, bred to die at the right place at the right time" the blonde continued. "We're trapped within the safety of these walls but for how long?" Qrow, who understood her words, sported a look of pain and guilt.

The young Signal Guard chuckled. "Snap, these lil' lassies sure know how ta *hic* talk smart. Ain't she the girl the Roses adopted?"

"Yeah, not like you can do anything about it, *hic* right Qrow?" another companion of Qrow's mocked. "Being told off by a pair of *hic* schoolgirls, you must be losing your touch, old man."

"Ah shut it, you lazy drunk…" the old man murmured.

"That's right kettle, listen to the pot" the older sister said cheekily, walking away from the drunkards. "We have to go home, now. Bye Uncle Qrow!"

"See ya!" chirped her little sister. After speaking their mind on the situation, the two sisters continue on their way.

:D

"Those two are silly! Ahahahaha! What buzzkills!" they laughed. "Cynical little snots…"

"Yeah! We were just having some fun."

"Who's that girl, again *hic*?" asked the other Signal Guard nearby Qrow.

"Oh her? She's my niece, Ruby. She's the daughter of my best friend, Thorne Rose, who saved 800 lives from a plague. He's married to my younger sister, Summer."

"Ohh… who's that brat, again?" This caused the raccoon Faunus to sweatdrop.

"Oh well, c'mon guys our shift's finished, lets drink up" he smirked, baring his fangs. "No point lettin' the booze go ta waste, right? The Grimm ain't gonna drink fer us."

"_Ruby… do you plan on joining Beacon?_" he wondered, as his friends mucked around.

xxxx

_(Later on the main road of Vale District_…)

D:

Once they were a good distance away, the redhead spoke up. "Thanks for supporting me back there, sis."

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one who thinks the way I do" she answered, before frowning. "Though, I don't think you should join the Beacon Corps" she discouraged.

"Why not? You don't think they're stupid, too?" Ruby pouted, cutting her off.

"Ruby, I'm not saying they're dumb or anything" Yang continued, in a more serious tone. "It's just that…"

Suddenly, the bells rang, cutting her off and signalling the return of the Beacon Corps.

"Hey look Yang! It's the Beacon Corps! They're back from their mission! The front gates are opening" Ruby exclaimed, promptly. She looked at her sister expectantly and dragged her by her wrist uncomfortably to where the bells were. "Let's go, sis! The heroes have returned!" she declared.

:D

The Beacon Corps. They were only branch of Hunters that venture outside the walls. Crowds have gathered on the road, cheering for the squad that came from their last mission.

Ruby cheered, as she barged through the dense crowd. "Oh boy, let's see 'em."

At the front of the squad was the Commander of Beacon himself. The blonde-haired man noticed the two little girls praising him and gave them a small smile of appreciation, before looking away in shame to the girls' confusion. As the full parade came through town, Yang couldn't help but comment on how so few have returned as she looked at the survivors, with the remaining ones being injured as well.

D:

They arrived at the main street and could only watch as the terrorized expressions of the Beacon Corps passed them. Soon after, the cheers faded as they saw the faces of among the Hunters, shocked from horrors of the frontline, they never even flinched. They looked like they saw some serious shit. Then, an old woman came by to approach Keith, a Captain of the Beacon Corps, to find her son, Moses. They could only sympathize as the poor woman came looking for her child, only to be given a severed arm, that was all that was recovered.

"That was the only part of him we could salvage" the man said, solemnly. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I really am."

Seconds later, the mother knelt down as she clutched the arm close to her and wept in despair hearing about her son's death. The man she had spoken to knelt down to the broken mother but before he could utter a word, the woman spoke.

"But... my son... he was useful, right?" she choked out, as if trying to rationalize this. "He might not have been of direct greatness but he at least died helping mankind fight back, didn't he? His death contributed to humanity, even if in a small way, right?"

The man's face showed his surprise, shocked by the woman's question. It was like she was begging him to tell her if this sacrifice was worth it.

D:

"Of course!" the captain said, in a desperate attempt to drown his own feelings of horror, grief and guilt. He hesitated. "No…" he whispered. "During this mission, we... No, even after all of our missions, we still haven't made any progress, whatsoever!" the man cried out. "I am a failure! I've just gotten my men killed left and right by my incompetence! We haven't learned anything useful about the Grimm at all!" he wailed, hysterically. "OUR EXPEDITIONS HAVE ACHIEVED NOTHING SINCE WE STARTED!"

"Well… that was heavy…" noted Yang. Her sister was unusually silent, as she looked across the crowd.

D:

"Talk about gruesome." Some of the soldiers were giving out petitions about joining their military branch to see the world outside and help fight the Grimm, it seemed they were desperate to take anyone at this point. It was completely irrelevant to say what the civilians' response was. You couldn't really blame them.

"You can say that again."

"Seriously man, what a waste of tax money…" complained a fellow townsman, as the soldiers left. "Bringing out Huntsmen to the outside area to make their foothold but they died for nothing."

"So all we've been doing is offering our so-called 'Hunters' as free lunch?"

"No wonder they're called the Beacon Corpse…" another citizen spoke.

"Indeed" agreed another bystander. "Anyways, I blame the military for thi-*Bonk* Ow!"

The annoyed onlooker turned around franticly to a 10-year old girl holding a pebble in one hand, with an angry expression on her face.

"Hey kid, what's your problem?!" he retorted, preparing for retaliation.

"I will-gah!" But then, she was interrupted as she was pulled away by her adoptive sister from the angry man.

D:

Afterwards, Yang quickly dragged her impulsive sibling into the alleyway away from the crowd and dropped her onto the ground, causing the firewood that had been bundled on the redhead's back to scatter across the floor.

"Yang! What gives?!" she exclaimed. The girl grabbed a stick from the nearby woodpile intending to go back to the crowd that insulted the Beacon Corps, to get them to at least shut up, when the blonde caught her and held her hand in place.

"Ruby, don't" the older sister chided. "It's not worth it. Some people just don't understand no matter what you do. Just drop it."

Slowly giving in, Ruby dropped the stick and Yang released her grip on her hand. "I hate it when you make sense…"

"Ruby, you could've got us into trouble!" Yang retorted. "What if your mom heard about us getting into a fight with a grown up?!"

"S-sorry…" After a brief pause, Ruby and Yang picked up the scattered wood. "Let's just go home, sis."

xxxx

_(1 hour later, Vale District: The Rose residence…)_

:D

"Mom, Dad, we're home!" Ruby called out. They finally arrive to their house, after getting lost a few times on Yang's useless directions.

"We brought sticks ~" her sister cheeped.

"Ah, Ruby, Yang, Perfect timing for dinner" Ruby's mother said. "And I thought that you two were coming late."

Ruby's mom was beautiful, her was face was more like of her daughter, even she had long, flowing reddish dark and glowing silver eyes. She wore a beige dress and an apron. Her name was Summer Rose.

"Well, looks like the girls are home, welcome" their father added, taking a sip of tea and continue to read the newspaper. Like his daughter, he had combed, black hair but also lime-green eyes, he also had a faded black beard and square-lensed glasses. His name was Dr. Thorne Rose and he was one of the best doctors on the outer walls.

After a hug and a kiss each from their parents, the two girls put their firewood away.

:D

"Wow, Ruby! You actually worked hard today!" Summer smirked knowingly, making her daughter feel uncomfortable. "That's a lot of sticks you've you got there. You're quite adept at seeking and collecting wood."

"Yeah, I guess…"she was _really_ uncomfortable. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just so proud my daughter can take so much wood on her back" she whispered slyly, to the little liar.

"Ewww! Mom, you're not supposed to make those kinds of jokes!"

"Says who? The 'Mom Police'?"

"Yes!" Suddenly, she felt a tug on her ear. "Ow!"

"Well, the 'Daughter Police' says you can't lie to your mother, young lady" she popped a vein. "Yang helped you, didn't she?"

"Only 80%" the blonde chimed.

xxxx

_(Half an hour after dinner_…)

XD

"Seriously, dear. You have leave town again for 6 days" Summer exclaimed while doing the washing up, obviously not happy by the news. "But you just got back from the last work in the interior!"

"I'm afraid so, darling" the doctor announced. "Those patients aren't going to examine themselves, are they?" he chuckled, as his wife got up to wash the dishes.

"Mom… can I ask you a question?" Ruby asked, wanting to reveal something important.

"Hm? What is it dear?"

"Well, when I grow up, can I join... the Beacon Corps?" she told her, timidly.

At this moment, silent filled on the air, her mother couldn't reply but beads of sweat flowed on her forehead, shocked, hearing her daughter's words, moments later, the silence breaks along with the dish being washed.

"...No…" Summer replied, calmly.

"Huh? Why?"

"Ruby, I said no, I forbid you" her mother crossed her arms. "Even I will not apply you into the military for the rest of your life."

"What?!"

D:

"Where did you even get such an idea from?" Summer was clearly getting more enraged by the second. That was one of the few things in this world that could scare the other three occupants of the house.

"But mom I-!" the little redhead objected.

"Do you have any idea how many Hunters get killed out there?!"

"Yeah, I know!" the little girl answered, sharply.

"Then why, Ruby?" The sound of Thorne's calm voice had a soothing effect the women. "Why do you want to go outside the walls?" he questioned, politely.

:D

"I want to see the world beyond through my own eyes, daddy" she stated, her tone bubblier now that her father was listening to her. "I don't want to stay locked up inside the walls for the rest of my entire life without knowing what's going on out there!" she told, gaining everyone attention, much to the discontent of her mother. "Plus, I want to pick up where the Hunters before me left off so their sacrifice won't be for nothing. I mean, if I don't take their place then who else will? Otherwise, it would all be in vain if we just give up!"

After a brief moment of digesting this information along with their dinner, the raven-haired doctor rose up from the table. "I see. Well, my boat's about to leave" he said, as he got his crimson red hat and scarlet coat. "I better get going, now."

"Hold on, dear!" his wife followed suit. "Talk some sense into our daughter!"

Thorne simply planted a kiss on her lips, causing the younger girls to gag. "Summer, a child's curiosity isn't something one can restrain with just a lecture" he replied. "When somebody's on a quest, there's no such thing as talking them down. Besides, I haven't personally seen what's beyond the walls so even if I did try talking her out of it, my words wouldn't hold much weight to it."

His wife looked away in defeat, only Goldilocks noticed. As the husband got ready to leave, he then shifted his loving gaze to his daughter.

:D

"Ruby, when I get back, I'll show you what's in the basement" Thorne told her. "It's a Rose family secret and I think you're finally old enough to know, now." He stated with a smile, as he showed her a golden key.

"R-Really!"

"Can I see, too?" Yang asked, nicely.

"Sure, I can't see why not. Take care, girls."

With a wave and a goodbye, Dr. Rose left for work… not knowing when he would return.

Ruby frowned, her father wasn't against her but she wasn't sure if he was supporting her, either. Her father always left without really explaining anything, like when both her parents were explainning the 'birds and the bees' to her.

D:

"Just forget it, Ruby" her mother insisted. "Joining the Beacon Corps is a foolish idea."

"Huh? Do you really think it's stupid!?"

"Do you want to die?!"

"I wanna make a difference!"

"You'll just get eaten by the Grimm!" her mother shouted, angrily. "Why can't you just be grateful with what you've got, girl?!"

"Oh, how supportive of you (!)" the redhead daughter shouted back. "Well, aren't you just mom of the year (!)"

"Well excuse_ me_ for worrying about your safety!" she seethed. "Listen, young lady! I will never let you to join the military because-"

"It doesn't matter! I'm joining in, anyway!" the redhead argued, irately. "People who don't mind buying their safety at the cost of living like cattle are the dumb ones! I thought _you_, a Huntress of Beacon, would get that!"

D:

Sick of quarrelling, Ruby stormed off from her house leaving her mother and adopted sister alone in astonishment by her words. The red-haired woman cursed the fact her daughter inherited her bad habit of getting into trouble.

"Yang…" Summer spoke, to her 10-year old adoptive daughter. "Get Ruby back i, I need to tell her something important, about why I left Beacon. Please, if anything happens, watch out for her" she pleaded, to which the older girl nodded.

xxxx

_(Later, somewhere in Vale District that evening…)_

D:

It had been a long and gruelling day for Ruby Rose. First, she had a nightmare that couldn't remember that made her cry. After the meeting with her uncle, she discovered he and his friends spent most of their time getting sloshed than worrying about the Grimm. One even had the nerve to call her a buzzkill! Well, she'd be less likely to kill their buzz if they were less buzzed while creatures out there were trying to kill them all. If it wasn't a problem, they might as well keep the gates open forever. It was times like these she detested the Signal Guards, they were almost as bad as the Sanctum Police...

Next, she saw that her childhood heroes weren't the brave hunters she imagined them to be. Then, she got in a big fight with her mom who was deadest against her. She couldn't understand it she was her mother and a renowned Huntress at that, she expected her to be the most supportive for her.

The little girl signed tiredly as he walked up a hill away from her house, kicking a pebble. It wasn't as if life here was bad, she just yearned for some kind of adventure. Maybe she could talk to her only other friend without getting into any more trouble?

D:

Ruby looked up to find three familiar idiots harassing a boy with a round face, framed by his blonde hair and he has round baby-blue eyes. He was about the same height as Ruby and wore a long-sleeved suit-like jacket with a collared shirt, black dress-pants and brown shoes. Now, three bullies began to beat up the helpless 12-year old in the alleyway.

"Hey blondie" the fat thug asked him musely. "Tell me something about your so-called story on the 'Outside world'?"

"Wh-why? Why do you have to pick on someone?" the blonde boy asked the group. "Just for some... no, nothing? It's just because I think differently from you."

"What's matter heretic?" taunted the big, spiky-haired leader, as he slammed the scrawny boy against the wall. "Too scared to fight back?"

"As if I'd go down to your level!" he countered, getting on their nerves. "You know I'm right! That's why you're trying to beating me up. Even though I have a different opinnion you can't prove I'm wrong!" he stated, with newfound confidence.

Unfortunately, the more he used reason, the angrier the boys got. "Shut your damn mouth, you smartass!"

D:

Just as he is about to get hit… "Hey, stop it!" an innocent voice interrupted. "Leave him alone!"

As the three boys turned around and saw the girl known as Ruby show up and ran towards them to save her close friend. She scowled at the sight of her friend being held up against the alley wall by the leader of the three cowards. But she was further incensed when the boy raised his fist to punch the smaller kid.

This successfully drew their attention off of their victim and set their sights on the redhead but in hindsight she didn't make a good decision. She didn't have the strength to fight off all 3 of them but her his friend being harassed brought out her instinct to protect.

"Oh look who it is here! It's that little red riding hood" the bully commented, while he began to crack his knuckles.

"Have you come for an ass kicking too, Rose?!" the smallest one taunted, as he spun in joy. "What an idiot!"

Ruby scoffed. "You three have never beaten me in a fight. What makes you think that you can beat me up now?"

The leader smirked. "You may have won against us one-on-one but there's way you can beat the lot of us together by yourself!"

The cocky look on Ruby's face faltered for a moment and a gleam of triumph appeared on each of the bullies faces.

"We get to smash Rose and Arc in the one day!" the leader laughed.

"We'll tear you a new one!" the ugly one nodded, trying to be brave. "You don't scare us!"

"Huh? Uh, guys" spoke the other one, nervously.

XD

At this moment, they caught sight of a very angry, lilac-eyed Yang who appeared behind her. Their excitement turned to horror however when they suddenly noticed the girl had a dark look on her otherwise pretty face. "Hey, enough! Let him go, you cowards!" the blonde girl shouted out.

"Aw crap!"

"She's got Yang with her!" they realized they had no hope of winning, now.

"Screw this! I'd better get outta here!" that caused the cowards to go in a full retreat.

As the cowards ran away, the little boy watched in amusement when suddenly the three bullies ran past him in fear from the look on Yang's expression. He couldn't blame them. Nobody would want to deal with a pissed off Yang, especially when she was protecting one of her friends.

XD

Ruby came to a stop just in front of him and she was panting heavily from the abrupt sprinting. "Ha! They ran away the second they saw me" she grinned, victoriously.

Yang rolled her eyes and the boy piped up after he got back onto his feet. "No, they ran away when they catch sight of Yang."

Just as the young blonde boy took a step, he fell to his knee in pain causing the redhead to hold her hand out towards him in concern. "Hey, are you okay, Jaune?" she asked. "Do you need help?"

Jaune looked at the hand and he shrugged it off stubbornly. "No, it's good. I can stand on my own, Ruby" he retorted. Jaune looked up to give her a small smile. "But thanks girls, I was doomed from the start."

"You're welcome, Jaune" Ruby grinned to her friend. "As if we'd ever forget about you!"

xxxx

_(Later, in the Vale District: Riverside…)_

:D

The trio decided to head down to the river so they could enjoy the scenery while they talked. Jaune sat at the top of the staircase and she was telling Ruby, who sat on the ledge with her feet hanging over the edge, about what's been going on in his life.

"So, your parents haven't returned from the outside world, didn't they?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know what happened to them" Jaune Arc sighed, solemnly. "It's been 4 months; they probably ended up devoured by the Grimm."

"I see" Yang placed her hand on Jaune's right shoulder with a warm smile. "But you still have you're grandpa with you and you've got ol' adorable us."

"...That's nice both of you..." he smiled, feeling a little better.

As the three children hung by the stream, Jaune Arc began to explain the source of his assailants' anger, shedding some light on his assault.

"I said mankind needs to go outside sooner or later. So after telling them that they hit me and called me a heretic" Jaune finished his story.

"Damn it…" Ruby muttered, as she threw a pebble into the canal. Jaune was one of the few who believed people eventually needed to explore beyond the wall and had the guts to even mention leaving the walls, rendering him as one her only friends to her silver eyes. It really bugged her, the fact that others looked down on him and called him crazy because of that. "We just want to go outside, why does everybody hate us solely for that?"

D:

"Well, it has been peaceful living inside these walls for the past hundred years" Jaune responded. "They're afraid the Grimm might get inside when people carelessly leave the walls, so the King's government effectively made it a taboo for the public to show _any_ interest in the outside world."

"It does make sense" Yang murmured, understanding their reason.

"We're risking our own lives. We can do what we want with 'em" Ruby stated, still a bit annoyed. "So it's our business!"

"I won't let you do that" the two looked at Yang. She sat at the bottom of the stairs leaning against the wall underneath Ruby. The older sister continued with a serious tone. "No way, hoese" she argued bluntly, from her position.

"Yang! C'mon!" Ruby cried out turning her head to her sister, believing she wasn't on her side. "Why didn't you stick for me when I told my parents?!" she questioned her, irritably.

"I don't remember you telling me beforehand" she shrugged calmly, causing her sis to pout. "Anyways, isn't there another way to go outside without joining Beacon? I'm surprised you haven't changed your mind after what you saw today." Ruby gave no answer.

D:

"You told your mom and dad?" the blonde boy asked, curiously. "So how did it go?"

"Well, mom wasn't happy about it at all" Ruby uttered simply. "And dad didn't really give me a clear answer. I should've known how they'd react…"

"I figured" Jaune sighed and smiled tiredly at her. He understood Summer's intentions. It was a mother's job after all to do whatever it took to look after her kids no matter how much they hated her for it. The woman had made a decision that Ruby didn't like and she had to cope with her frustration.

"Stupid mom… She can't tell me what to do…" the redhead sulked. She always missed out on the cool stuff because her, she just wanted to see something exciting happen…

"You're 10-years old and she's your mommy, I'm pretty sure she can" Yang's only response was a raspberry.

After a moment of silence, Jaune continued, "People are just fooling themselves if they believe that these walls will protect us forever. I mean, are we truly safe here?" he wondered. "Even though the walls have been intact for the past 100 years, there's no guarantee they won't be broken down right here, right now..."

The two sisters soaked in the boy's words like a pair of heroin addicts, in an eerie silence. After a while, they played and mucked playing gladiators with sticks as makeshift swords, like what normal little kids do. Half an hour later Ruby began to doze off as her body succumbed to its weariness.

* * *

><p><strong>"Wake up, brat! You don't have any more time left! You need to get a move on! If you want the power to protect your loved ones, then you need to accept my aid! Now shout it out... my name is<strong>-**"**

* * *

><p>Ruby gasped and her eyes shot open when she felt somebody shake her shoulder fiercely. Her eyes looked into the beautiful eyes of Yang. She was having another weird dream, again. That brash voice she heard was a woman's but wasn't Yang's or her mom's or anyone else she knew… yet why was it so familiar?<p>

The olden-haired girl got up. "Alright Jaune, it's been nice playing with twigs, contemplating mortality and discussing about the social stigma of Remnant but we need to be leaving, now" Yang began. "Ruby... c'mon let's go home."

"Okay sis, hope mom would-"

***BOOM!***

As soon as the words left her mouth, a sudden earthquake threw them off their feet and heard a thunderous bang! The ground continued to shake for a few seconds before it abruptly stopped, leaving everyone worried about what just happened.

"Wh-what was that!?" cried Jaune. "Was that a bomb!"

The three friends noticed that a lot of people seemed to be rushing off somewhere, possibly the source.

D:

"What's going on?" Ruby asked Yang, in a daze.

"It looks like something crashed into the ground outside of the wall and caused an earthquake" Yang deduced, causing the other two to raise an eyebrow. "I'm amazed that you slept through it."

"Yeah..." the redhead muttered and she quickly rubbed her eyes. There was something different about the dream this time. This time she felt a power well up within her along with a familiar name at the tip of her tongue but with the sudden awakening she lost it.

She shook her head and got to her feet. "Let's go see what's going on."

xxxx

_(Vale District: Town Central…)_

D:

It only took them a couple of minutes to reach the courtyard where a group of people were looking towards the front gate. Confused citizens started talking all at once.

"What the hell was that?" a woman shouted, fearfully.

"Was it an explosion?"

"It's came from over there!"

"Did something fell?

"I'm not sure."

Running out of an alley and into the open streets, Jaune led the girls to what was happening. He noticed some people looking at something up their direction and ran to find out what had caused the commotion first.

D:

"Jaune!" Yang exclaimed and rushed after him, with Ruby on her tail.

They followed his lead until he stopped in tracks with a look of fright plastered on his face.

"Jaune tell me, what's going on!?" the redhead asked, anxiously. "What do you see?"

At this moment, there's no reply, as the kids decided to look what their friend was looking at. The instant the sisters saw what he was looking at, they were stunned like everybody else.

They saw part of the wall covered by a large amount of black smoke rising outside the wall, as a giant, dark-scaled claw emerged from the smog, piercing and cracking the transparent Aura Barrier until it made a significant hole in it. The clawed hand grasped the top of the wall, digging its talons into it. Even from so far back from the wall, both could hear the crunch of concrete under the massive hand. Ruby's eyes went wide and slowly, a huge face lifted up from outside Wall Maria as the townspeople of Vale City began to shake in terror, a crocodile-like head of a monster was shown and able to look over Wall Maria and gaze into the barrier, it just seemingly watching the entirety of the town with its piercing red eyes.

DX

"What the hell is that?" a man's voice brought everyone from their stupor as they turned and saw with wide eyes staring up at the beast standing behind the wall.

"Are you kidding me...?" Jaune mumbled, with shock written on his face. "That wall is 50 meters high!"

"It can't be! I've gotta be dreaming" Yang gasped in a mixture of horror, fear and awe. "How can something be THAT big?!"

"It's one of them..." Ruby trembled, dreadfully. "…A Grimm!"

The whole creature resembled a scaled-up black Spinosaurus. It had a whip-like tail and short protrusions on its arms and thigs. Instead of a fleshy sails like their dinosaur counterparts, it had boney spikes on its back in an ascending and descending fashion, with the middle spike being the biggest. They were made of the same substance that made up its trademark white mask that covered the top half of its face, which had red markings under its eyes and 4 small horns on top of its snout. This Grimm most probably caused the earthquake but what set it apart from its brethren was its sheer size. 60 meters tall.

In years time, this giant will be known throughout Remnent's history by one name: The Leviathan.

ooooo

It was at this point; when mankind looked up horrified and saw what was before them they realised their lives would be changed forever… but they had no idea just how much...

...it was the beginning of the end.

ooooo

_Until that time a wretched soul and parted. ~_

_From God was I, wholly avaricious ~_

_Now, as thou seest, I am punished for it. ~_

_What avarice doth is made manifest. ~_

_In the purgation of these souls converted, ~_

_And no more bitter pain the Mountain hath. ~_

_What more, O Avarice, canst thou do to us, ~_

_Since thou my blood so to thyself hast drawn, ~_

_It careth not for its own proper flesh? ~_

_What more, O Avarice- ~_

* * *

><p><em>"Even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness shall return."<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you guys liked it. I know it's similar to the first episode in AoT but I just thought it would be the best way to introduce the main characters. As for the Spinosaur Grimm, it takes the spot of the Colossus because its believed Spinosaurus is the largest land carnivore ever to exist and most Grimm resemble predators, so it seemed fitting. Next chapter will have a Grimm tragedy, pun intended. If you have any questions or suggestions for me, the wonderful Monstrel, dont forget to review.<em>**

_**I thought it was fitting having Qrow taking the role of that lovable drunk Hannes since the main charcters grew up with him. The story will be close to cannon but not completely the same, it'lll probably deviate from after Ruby's trial. But don't worry it won't be just a copied version of Attack on Titan, it'll still have some cutesy and funny RWBY moments.**_

**_Also, to those who have bothered to read this, have a look at my other stories while your waiting. Btw could you guys give me some ideas on Dust Weapons and their names in future e.g. for Qrow, Erwin, Levi, Craig, Hanji, Petra, Oluo etc. And yes, they will be using them in conjuction with the 3D Manuver Gear._**

**_**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it. **_****_**Peace out! XD**_**


	2. Chapter 2: A Grimm Tragedy

_**Hey guys the Monstrel's here for you growing reviwers. I tend to keep Shingei no RWBY near cannon while going off somewhere later on. I hope you like it. Anyways, I've taken my time to look at your reviews and respond to them (I do this a lot).**_

InterestingAuthor345**: _Yes, I've read the manga I still can't Hannes died like that. This always happens when I read Attack on Titan, once I start liking a character they get killed off soon after. I'm not sure if gonna have Qrow die like that or kill him off at all but don't be afraid to give me ideas. _**

AnAustrialianGamer**: _Thank you very much._**

Dusk Mind**: _To be honest I'm not sure how that happened but I can assure you I didn't copy from you, it was a coincidence, really it was. Anyway, I've changed it now and I won't let happen again. Please don't sue._**

_**Well here's chapter 2! Enjoy! I don't own RWBY or Attack on Titan**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Fall of Vale Arc<strong>

**Chapter 2: A Grimm Tragedy – Summer to Fall.**

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

(_At the Town Centre_...)

The citizens just stared wide eyed at what for many was the first Grimm they had ever seen… and their last. Nothing could prepare them for what came next.

Its head rose high above the wall for a few moments before pulling back. All everyone could do is watch in terror, as the actions of the Leviathan became clear to them all. The Spinosaur Grimm gave a massive kick on the gates of the outer wall, as a massive explosion caused rocks and broken buildings went flying through everywhere like meteors, crushing countless houses and killing innocent people on the streets and followed with a huge shockwave of dirt that blew the citizens off their feet. However, outside the breached city walls, more trouble was coming.

D:

"I-It broke a hole through the wall like it was nothing..." Jaune murmured, kneeling on the ground in shock.

As unexpectedly as it appeared it vanished in a puff of smoke. But what happened afterwards caused greater concern. For some reason, the Aura Barrier became visible in a translucent whitish colour, slowly evaporated into thin air. In its place was nothing to protect them.

"It's destroyed the barrier!" yelled Yang, terrified.

Suddenly, a Beowolf came through the large hole big enough for its giant-sized relatives to walk through; it was relatively small but was more than enough to generate panic as it attention to dinner.

"One got inside!" a man screamed in fear. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"The Grimm are coming!"

"They breached the wall! Everybody run to Wall Maria!"

"Quick or the Grimm will devour us all!"

The creatures first entered in ones and twos. Then, threes and fours. Then, by the dozen. Until, an entire horde of Grimm easily entered the city and began attacking people. For the first time in a hundred years, there was now nothing that could stop these man-eaters from destroying the Vale District.

Panic couldn't properly describe the pandemonium that erupted from the people of Vale, as the all tried to flee to Wall Maria. The townspeople began screaming in terror and ran franticly to find safety.

D:

"W-We gotta get outta here, girls!" the boy suggested, shaking in fear. "Quickly! Before those things get us!"

However, the raven-haired girl noticed the damage to the residential areas and a boulder flung on top of a familiar house. She bolted off in the opposite direction from the crowd and she headed towards the hole in the wall.

"R-Ruby! Where are you going?!" Yang shouted, in confused terror.

"Our house is over there!" she exclaimed worryingly without a glance, as she ran off. "I've gotta find mom!"

Ruby began to run to her neighbourhood alongside Yang and headed back home. Of course, Jaune was left behind on the town central as he tried to call out to his friends hoping to warn them of the dangers but to no avail. He tried desperately to calm down and grasp what was happening but tears began to flow through his face and dread enveloped him in its icy grip.

"_Oh god. Oh god! OH GOD! T-This is it... I-Its over!" _he thought, in despair. "_Th-This town... Is... Overrun by the Grimm! We're gonna get eaten!_"

"_Jaune! Jaune! Are you okay?!_" A familiar voice brought back to his senses.

:D

"G-Grandpa James!" the blonde said, as the old man grabbed Jaune's shivering arm to keep him from being separated in the chaos. Apparently, he had spotted the boy in streets after the big explosion. "Since when did you get here!"

"Jaune, thank goodness you're alright!" James exclaimed, in relief. "They're evacuating the citizens to Wall Rose!" he informed him. "We're have to leave this place be the."

The grandson nodded in assent and the both of them ran to the boats.

"Grandpa! What about Ruby and Yang?" Jaune asked, in shock.

"They'll be fine" he assured him.

xxxx

(_On the frontline_...)

"_There's a way to kill them... I wish I remembered before I charging in like this_" Craig thought to himself, as a Nevermore turned its attention from the civilians to him.

His eyes narrowed as she brandished his weapon: a gold-coated whipsword named the Gilded Slasher. In sword mode, the raccoon boy sliced off the incoming talons that reached for him as he twirled to the side before the toes grew back quickly that's to the Grimm's instant regeneration. The teen's eyes widened in shock as the same claws reached for him and he jumped off the building he was on to one opposite of the street, thanks to the 3D Gear. The giant crow looked over the rooftop before looking over its shoulder to see Craig holding throwing something that came from his pocket.

"Hey Birdbrain! Suck on this!" he called out, as a massive blue burst from the Dust Grenade launched at the back of the Nevermore's head sending it crashing into the building in front of it. The raccoon boy watched as the smoke cleared and saw that the back of the Grimm's skull had erupted open upon impact of the explosion and was slowly knitting back together.

"_Damn it! What's the weakness to these things?!_" he growled to himself before he took off into the sky high above the collapsed Grimm. "I've got to find my friends and find what to do!"

:D

The new recuit had only graduated just over a week ago, so unlike most of his comrades he was still used to using 3DMG and Dust Weapons for combat purposes. But this shouldn't be happening. For crying out loud he was just a Wall Guard, he wasn't prepared for this. He launched himself away from the monster with incredible speed before noticing a massive explosion.

As the smoke cleared from the vast explosion, he watched as the big bird beneath him get up, its body emitting immense coldness as it began to take off after its prey. Craig floated down to the rooftop before the creature could eat him and could feel the chilling breeze coming from the body even from down below, as he tried to find anything that could of tell him how to kill it he noticed screaming people running away from the man-eaters. Some couldn't get away. He couldn't remember how to kill them efficiently but he could at least help as many people as he could. The Faunus wished he paid more attention at the Academy.

Raising his head to look over the destruction that the Grimm had caused, the ring-tailed boy frowned as she saw dozens more moving through the gate where he had meant to guard half an hour earlier. He felt a massie burst of Aura and saw several Signal Guard soldiers fend off the creatures before he jumped high above the buildings, set on helping them.

D:

The Faunus looked around and saw more monsters flooding in by the broken gate before launching himself to his companions' direction. He couldn't really do anything to help until he knew how to kill the Grimm. They could only slow the Grimm down, not stop them completely.

xxxx

_(Somewhere, in the Town_…)

D:

Ruby and Yang ran faster to their home, even seeing a countless number of corpses were crushed by pieces of the debris and bumping into people fleeing from the danger. Despite seeing the widespread carnage, the redhead still hoped for the best. The sisters hurried through an already severely damaged residential area, hoping that their home was still intact.

"_Once I make a turn here, my house should definitely be there!_" Ruby thought. "_I just hope mom is okay!_"

Moment later, as she turned the corner Ruby landed their house but she was shocked that a huge boulder that was flung by the Grimm's kick and crushed their house on impact, however, her mother was nowhere to be found in all the debris.

"Mom!" Ruby yelled. "Where are you?!"

She called out for her mother but no one answered her. The girls kept calling even though it seemed hopeless. Suddenly, the sisters felt tremors under their feet. Ruby raised her head slightly and saw a Grimm before me. It was a Beowolf. The younger sister gasped and froze on the spot.

D:

The Grimm didn't do anything to her yet. Its red soulless eyes stared into her frightened silver ones. Ruby couldn't move her legs nor hear Yang's cries for her to run. She fiercely trembled before it; fearing that it would kill and eat her. It lowered its head near her and before it could bite…

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTERS, YOU MONSTER!"

***Slice!***

The big bad wolf's freezing created an opening and a figure appeared behind it and she hacked away at its necks. The Grimm collapsed to the side and its beheaded corpse avoided landing on Ruby and Yang. Ruby's eyes widened when she saw who landed on the ground near his sisters. It was Ruby's mother but she was different.

Her flowing red hair was tied up in a high, long ponytail, leaving only a few streaks to frame Summer's face. She was no longer wearing her housewife clothes and was now dressed in some kind of battle outfit. The mother wore a black dress over a red combat skirt, held together by a white belt. She also had knee-high black boots and red stockings that reached the middle of her thighs. However, her most notable feature was her snow-white cloak draped over her with the 'Wings of Freedom' on her back and red lining underneath. All in all, she looked like an older, battle-hardened version of Ruby.

XD

In her hand was her weapon, a large double-headed battle-axe almost as long as she was tall. It was crimson red in colour (not including the Grimm's blood) with silver edges on the blades and a white handle, with a long cord at the base. Its name was the Rosa Eclipse and with it in hand she revived the epithet she had discarded long ago: 'The Bloody Flower'.

"Wow, mom…"

Summer heard her daughter's voice of praise as they finally walked over. She grabbed the two girls and made a run it. Of all honestly, she hoped she'd never had to be forced into combat with those things ever again.

"We have to hurry, mom" the blonde girl told her. "The Grimm have gotten in. More will come at any moment."

"I know, Yang" the red woman said hurriedly, before she looked over at her quickly approaching child, "Ruby, thank goodness you're okay. But you shouldn't have come here."

Ruby hesitated for a moment. "Thanks mom..." she was unsure how safe they were.

"Damn it!" Summer snarled furiously, while running as quickly as she could towards away from the house she had lived with her family for over a decade. Her fear and determination made it so she could no longer feel the fatigue built up, she was out of practice from all those years of living peacefully. She had to save her daughters! "_Goddamnit..! Why did this have to happen?!_" she cursed, mentally.

:D

It has been studied that the Grimm flocked over to large concentrations of life, although it wasn't certain if it was out of instinct or not. It has also been noted that Grimm will fight back against whatever is deemed to be a threat and a veteran Huntress from Beacon definitely fit this category. Summer prayed that those abnormal ones didn't let their 'instincts' guide it to where her and her children would be.

"Hey another one of those wolf Grimm" warned Yang. "And it's bigger than the last one!"

"It's always a Beowolf" Summer muttered.

"C'mon mom, this it should be easy for you" Ruby cheered, earning a frown from her mom.

"Ruby this isn't a game!" the woman said stiffly.

As expected, a large dark mass could be seen moving over the wreckage. Out of the darkness came the beast. It was truly a terrifying creature even if it was hunched over and not standing at its full height of 7'6 ft. When it saw its adversary, it let loose its infamous howl from a wolf-like maw lined with razor sharp fangs. An Alpha male.

Summer took a combat stance as Huntress prepared herself. She shifted the Eclipse from axe form to sniper mode and gave the mutt a headshot. However, half a dozen of its friends came to get even.

:D

"Did you build that yourself?" Ruby asked, curiously.

"I am not discussing this" Summer retorted.

By the time the Beowolves had surrounded them, the Rosa Eclipse was already fully reloaded and ready to fire.

"Take this!" Summer shouted. The shots from the axe-sniper echoed and shook with a boom as each mongrel was shot through the head. "_For whom the bell tolls_" she thought to herself.

Unfortunately, one Beowolf was faster than it looked and the round only grazed its left arm, tearing out a chunk but it wasn't fatal enough, it regenerated.

"Damn, you almost had it mom" cursed Ruby.

"So… you have to destroy its mask?" Yang asked, curiously.

"Let's talk about that later" answered Summer.

:D

Alone, she surged forward with incredible speed hoping to catch the Beowolf off guard. The results were what Ruby expected as Summer's right hook collided with the beast's lower jaw, tearing pieces of its skin with an Aura-enhanced knuckle-sandwich. With a pained growl, it retaliated with a swipe of its right claw which was blocked by the woman's left forearm.

"Too slow, puppy" Summer mocked, before punching it straight in the face mask, shattering it in several places. The Beowolf fell back into the ground with a whimper and struggled to get out of its daze but Summer finished it off with a point-blank blast.

Yang was impressed by what she saw. Even though it had been a decade she last fought a Grimm, she took it down with such efficiency and grace. Though she was trying to work out why someone as strong and talented as her left Beacon and forbid her daughter from joining. If she hated that much, why did she keep her outfit and weapon this whole time?

Ruby, on the other hand, was so awestruck she had completely forgotten about serious the situation was. Much to the older woman's chagrin, she started fangirling; giving her fighting tips and saying how epic she was.

XD

Whatever praise Ruby was going to give next was interrupted as an Ursa Major tackled Summer, forcing her backwards. At this close range, the sniper mode couldn't be used effectively. That left only the axe.

"Put it in a headlock!" Ruby cried out, even though her mother was already thinking it.

"Crap! This Ursa is different from the others! I don't have time for this!" shouted Summer, getting increasingly frustrated, she just wanted to get her girls to safety.

"_This Ursa really is different. Is it Abnormal?_" Summer thought as she got a closer look at the beast. It actually seemed bigger, even by Ursa Major standards, and it had many more protrusions on its back.

The former huntress grappled with the Ursa to try and headlock it but the beast head-butted upwards, knocking Summer up into the air and crashed there the girls knocking them off their feet. Dazed momentarily, the Roses regained their bearings and the white-cloaked woman tried and to lunge at the Beowolf again with her axe. At the same time, the gun barrel was reloaded again for another shot.

The Ursa lunged forward with its claws but Summer dodged to the right and grabbed hold of its healed left arm in an armlock. Straining with all her might, the Huntress was able to bend its arm backwards and break bones before following up with a series of left punches to its open wound. However, she forgot about its tail which it used to knock into Summer's torso. The hold was broken and the Ursa used its spiny protrusions to try and gore Summer's front-side but was blocked by her Aura, causing minor damage.

D:

The Ursa Major then quickly turned to face its opponent and locked its jaws over Summer's left arm. She repeatedly beat at the creature's head with the right fist but this only caused it to tighten its hold. It drove its claws deep into her arm leaving gouging marks before Summer used her Semblance: Wind Manipulation. After creating a large gust of wind to force the bear off, the mother shot it in the face.

"ARRGGH!" Summer screamed, as the pain set in.

"MOM!" Ruby cried out, as she rushed over to her.

"Ruby, don't worry, I'm fine" her mother reassured, despite being in pain. "Let's just get to the boats."

Next, they came across a Boarbatusk down the path which aggressively did a spin attack. Summer sent her axe crashing into the pig's back, cracking a large piece of its armour off. She followed up by pinning it down with her full weight and punching it repeatedly in its face and simultaneously trying to aim the gun barrel at its underbelly. Just as another round was about to fire, the warthog Grimm's left tusk shot forward and dug into Summer's right-side and attempted to force her off. Before it could do any more damage, Summer sliced it right down the middle.

"MOM!" Ruby shouted. The girls moved to her again with concern at the amount of blood she lost.

Just as the ex-huntress was about to instruct the children on what to do, the ground began to shake and they all looked towards the gate to see a small group of 12 metre Grimm heading towards them.

XD

Summer glared up at the approaching monsters. "_Since when did the Giant Grimm walk together in groups? It's as if something is drawing them here? But what could it be?_" she thought suspiciously.

"There are three of them!" Yang shouted. "We have to get out of here now!"

"I'm almost out of Dust, damnit!" Summer swore. "Yang, please get Ruby to Wall Maria!"

"What about you?!" the girls demanded, however, the golden girl didn't hesitate to grab her sister. It was going to be to get through to the boat but she had confidence they'd make it.

"I'll hold them off!" the mother informed her and then he told Ichigo. "I need you two to run to Wall Maria as fast as you can! Don't look back and don't try to help me! Just run! Find your Uncle Qrow. He'll take care of you!"

Yang and Ruby bolted back down the road as quick as they could but Ruby couldn't stop herself from looking back to check on her mother. She watched in awe as Summer took down the 12 metre Hyena-like Grimm with a large, compressed air-blade and the 14 metre Lion-like Grimm with some amazing speed and acrobatics, even climbing on top of it despite her multiple injuries.

Ruby's awe turned into sheer terror, however, when the 15 metre Tiger-like Grimm grabbed onto her mother's leg and she was slammed heavily into the ground. Her mother's battle-axe sniper was thrown out onto the road and slid near Ruby.

D:

"Mom!" Ruby shouted and she skidded to a stop.

Summer groaned painfully on the rocky road and he struggled to get back to her feet. She clenched the left side of her torso and she believed that some of her ribs had been broken. It was astounding that was all she came out with but unfortunately she had been disarmed.

"Ruby! What are you doing?!" cried Yang

"I need to give mom her weapon to fight off those things!" she ran back holding mommy's old toy but was oblivious dire situation she was in.

"RUBY! DON'T BE STUPID!" Summer screamed as the Tiger Grimm moved towards her daughter. "JUST RUN!"

It was too late the monster grabbed hold of her daughter and was about to turn her into its next meal. But it never got the chance. In an explosion of fury and motherhood, Summer grabbed the Rosa Eclipse that fell out of the screaming Ruby's hands and using an air current she created made an Aura-enhanced air blade across the mask, ending its unlife.

Everything went black as the giant disentergrating carcass collapsed onto some buildings and fell right down on top of the family.

xxxx

_(Elsewhere...)_

"Raaah!" Qrow hefted his scythe straight through a leg of a 15 meter-class Grimm sending it toppling to the side as it became unbalanced at the loss of its limb. The old man flew forward on the 3DMG at incredible speeds slicing through the gut of an 11 meter class as it reached forward to grab him but it was too slow. It's lower half stumbling backwards as the top half fell forward and collided with the ground.

Qrow didn't stop as he made his way for the third Grimm in his path, turning his Black Gleaner into cannon mode and shooting it through the right arm as it reached out for him before slicing it diagonally in half from shoulder to hip, black blood spraying across the street as the lower half of the body slumped down the upper half slid to the side, crashing into the building to its left.

Not stopping to look back at the three Grimm he had disabled, knowing he hadn't killed them, he had shifted his Dust Weapon from scythe mode back to cannon form and sent a shell straight at one earlier and watched as it had pulled itself back together. Those Beacon Hunters hadn't been kidding when they said it was hard to kill even one of them. But his mind wasn't on what they had told him, no it was on the two familiar kids he had heard running off into the streets, not in the direction of the gate.

The old man needed to get to them soon. Increasing his speed even more he flew above the rooftops and spotted three figures at a crumbled down building, a disintigrating monster corpse having smashed into the houses after being dealt with.

xxxx

_(Earlier_…)

"_Ruby! Ruby!_"

Slowly, the red girl regained consciousness thanks to her sister's calls. Finding her barely conscious mother pinned under the rubble that once served as a building, Ruby tried to pull her trapped mother out.

"MOM! Hurry, Yang! You get that end of timber, while I push this pillar up with everything you're got!" she cried. "We gotta get mom outta here!"

"I know!"

However, Ruby felt something that it wasn't right, as she saw the surroundings of the area, there were dozens of Grimm already swarming in Vale District.

The girls looked on in terror. "Oh no... FASTER YANG!"

"I'M TRYING! IT WON'T BUDGE!"

"It's too late… The Grimm! More are coming. Sweetie, my legs were crushed by the rubble, even if you managed get me out, I won't be able to go with you. I can't even feel my legs" Summer muttered, as noticed through her Aura's sensing ability. "Ruby! Yang! Quick, you've got to get away! Do you understand?"

D:

"Yes I do! I want to run away! But first we're getting you out!" Ruby objected, still struggling to move debris with her bloody hands and continued her efforts. "I'll carry you if I have to!"

**"GROOOOAAAAAAHHHH!"**

Ruby tried to pick up the heavy wood to free her mother but then, a loud roar from a nearby added even more stress to the situation. The scene revealed a big, dangerous Grim, 14 metres at its full height, had appeared 50 ft. away from them. A black dragon-like monster, it had sharp, white claws; red, soulless eyes; large, black bat-wings. The dark scales on its back were protected by white hard bone-like armour, an arrow-tipped tail and goat horns. It even had a disturbingly wide grin and kept chuckling like a hyena. To make matters worse it spotted the girls and was going to their location.

"I-It-It's a Fearbringer!" Summer exclaimed, in uncharacteristic fear. "Of all the Grimm that found us… this is the worst one possible!"

This was an S-Level threat. According to its bio, only the largest battalion of Hunters are only able to manage to kill this Grimm, even when most died in the effort. Even if she wasn't injured, she wouldn't stand a chance one-on-one. Though, unbeknownst to the sisters, Summer knew this Grimm on a more personal level.

"**Keheheheh...**"

"You're coming with us, mom" the redhead told, continuing her efforts. "So be quiet and let us help! I'm not leaving without you!"

"Yes, you are!" her mother insisted. "Hurry! There's no time!"

D:

"DAMNIT, MOM! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BELIEVE IN ME, FOR ONCE?!" Ruby argued, in frustration.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO AS YOUR TOLD, FOR ONCE?!" Summer yelled. "I'M GOING TO DIE HERE AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT! THIS IS MY LAST REQUEST!"

A silence filled the air, as the weight of Summer's words came crashing down on all three of them. Ruby still attempted to move the pillar away, refusing to accept her mother's fate and leave her behind.

"We will all get killed if you stay!" she insisted, to her dejected daughter. "Please listen... Ruby" Summer begged the kid, then turning to her adoptive daughter. "Yang... please make your sister understand… At this rate... We will all be-"

Yang was completely torn. A great part of her wanted to run in fear, taking Ruby with her but another wanted to desperately help her step-mother out of there and save her. "I-I can't do that...". The exchange was cut short when the huge Dragon-like Grimm was seen moving closer to the girls' position, much to their horror.

"**Teheheh...**"

Suddenly, with the monster bearing down on them, Qrow came down from the roofs with his 3D Maneuver Gear. He sped towards them noticing a Grimm closing in on them. Landing behind them, he caused an uproar of wind from the sheer speed he had descended at.

:D

"Uncle Qrow!"

"Ruby! Yang! What are you girls doing here?!" he asked, as he arrived. His eyes opened wide as he saw his sister beneath the house, obviously stuck, while the two children were trying to rescue her. "Summer! Oh crap, this… this is not good!"

The woman looked up at him with wide eyes as the kids looked over their shoulders at him wondering how he knew where they were. The scythe he held in his hands was coated red, as was most of Qrow himself was covered in blood just as his was. Uncle Qrow tried to help lift the boulder but it wouldn't budge.

"Brother! You came!" she cried. "Quick, take the girls away from here and run!"

He simply stood there not knowing what to do. If he took them away, it could very well be the last time they saw her. Tightening his grip on his Death Gleaner, he quickly pulled out the massive blade from his back before walking towards Summer and knelt down.

"C'mon Summer, that's not the only option. Don't underestimate me, little sister. I'm gonna kill this Grimm and then, we'll get outta here" he reassured, tilting his cowboy hat. "After all, killing Grimm and saving lives is what soldiers are trained to do."

"But wait! Qrow, you can't fight something like that! Don't do it!" she pleaded. "That's a fool's idea!"

"Well, I'm just the 'fool' to follow it through!" Then, Qrow charged towards the huge Grimm as he prepared his black scythe, against his younger sibling's protests as Ruby rooted for him.

:D

"_She's right, I definitely can save the kids if I leave her behind and that Grimm is stronger than any other that I've faced in my whole life_"he thought, as he went after the Grimm towering above the family. "_But now is my chance... to repay my debt to you, sis!"_ he vowed. "_Nothing fancy, just kill it an_-"

Unexpectedly, Qrow stopped his tracks and gasped, as he stared directly into the approaching Fearbringer's face. Its unnatural grin sent chills down his spine. Its sinister snickering seemed to drain the confidence right from Qrow's heart, making him oblivious to Ruby's calls to move forward. Its heavy breathing made him sweat profusely. Its soulless eyes craved blood… his blood.

"**Whoohoohoohoo...**"

The fear on the old man's face… was very real. He tried to rationalize what the right course of action was. Should he definitely save the children and leave Summer? Or face the S-Level Grimm with the slim chance of saving all of them? He began to doubt his chances of success.

Moments later, he immediately folded away his scythe and sped back, grabbing Ruby and Yang away from the debris, as the Grimm approached. Whether through fear of the Grimm right in front of him or reasoning on the sure thing, he chose to retreat, save both the children and leave their mother behind.

"Thank you... Big brother…" Summer said gratefully, as they made a run for it.

"Hey! No! Uncle Qrow! What are you doing!?" Ruby demanded, as she only manged to grab her mother's blood stained cloak. "Mom's still stuck in there! Wait, put me down!" she protested.

D:

"Qrow! Take care of the girls! Yang! Make sure your sister stays out of trouble! Ruby! Be a good girl!" Summer cried to them. "Please, all of you must survive and live on happily! I love you all!"

"MOOOOM!" Ruby cried out, tears streaming down her face. "WE HAVE TO TURN BACK! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER THERE TO DIE!"

"**Fufufufu...**"

D:

Back to the wreckage, Summer watched her kids be carried by Qrow away from her, suddenly, memories flows into her mind as her life flashed before her.

From the time she was a happy, little girl playing with her late parents.

From the time she joined the Academy with her brother to fullfil her dream in becoming a Huntress.

From the time she graduated at the top of her class and rubbed it in the faces of those who doubted her.

From the time she joined Beacon and first saw the Commander and his right-hand man.

From the time she became a Captain and met the Team she was leading.

From the time she lost her dear friends in a giant, bloody massacre on her last mission outside.

From the time she decided to resign being a Huntress and left Beacon, saying goodbye to her comrades.

From the time she met her beloved Thorne and married him.

From the time she first held her newborn daughter in her arms. The happiest moment of her life.

DX

Tears began to flow out, as the young woman covered her mouth and cried silently. The evil monster was now directly over her.

***Rumble!* *Thud!***

The man kept running, carrying the two resisting children in his arms.

***Rumble!* *Thump!***

"I-I don't wanna die..." she whispered, helplessly.

However, to her astonishment, the Fearbringer simply walked right past her licking its lips with its snake tongue through the gaps of its shark-like fangs. The Grimm was only a few metres away from her and it allowed Summer to get a good look at it. "_This is… It's definitely the same one that devoured all my friends at Beacon!_" But that astonishment didn't last long when she realised where it was going.

It was heading straight towards her family. Specifically, Ruby.

"**Ahehehehehehe…**"

"_It was after Ruby the whole time?_" Summer thought, incredulously. "_But why would it be drawn to her?_"

D:

Regardless, she had to protect her family, she had already lost many she cared for to this monster and she would be damned if it killed her child, too. Seeing the monster go after her daughter made Summer's fury increase and her silver eyes had a flash of blue causing the Fearbringer froze when it was about to take off in the air after them.

"**Heheheheh…?**"

"HEY DRAGON!" Summer shouted furiously through her tears, as she pumped out all the Aura she had. "IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT, I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Suddenly, the Grim turned back drawn by the Huntress's vast light blue Aura and stomped nearby the debris as Ruby in gasped horror; the huge Grimm dug under the debris and finally captured its meal in both hands.

"_Ruby whatever you do… don't join Beacon. I don't want you to see what I saw outside_" Summer last thought.

***Thud!* *Creak!* *Clatter!* **

DX

"**Heeeeeeehahahahaha!**"

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby shrieked, hysterically.

"Ruby! You mustn't see this!" cried Yang, as she closed her eyes. "Cover your eyes!"

DX

But Ruby couldn't look away, she was too shocked. Just as they ran away, Summer hacked away at the Grimm's hand with her Rosa Eclipse to hold it off for as long as she could. However, the Fearbringer began to twist her body in retaliation until her spine gave away with a sickening crack that echoed across the street, as Ruby still watched in horror. Finally, the smiling dragon opened its wide mouth and placed it's dead prey on its tongue, moments later, the mouth closed at full force as Summer's blood sprayed all over the area...

***Crash!* *Crunch!* *Splatter!***

"**WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**"

Summer's daughter, Ruby Rose, was horrified, saw her own mother get devoured by a maniacal Grimm in full view... a moment, she would never forget. It would haunt her for the rest of her life.

_TO BE CONTINUED_...

* * *

><p><em>"On that day, everything changed. Mankind suddenly received a Grimm reminder... we lived at the mercy of monsters and... We are disgraced to live into these cages we called 'The Walls'."<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Next time, on Shingeki no RWBY...<em>_**

__Ruby: I don't understand... I don't understand...__

__Qrow: It's… it's…IT'S BECAUSE I LACKED THE COURAGE TO FIGHT IT!__

__Jaune: Wait… what happened to your mom? Girls, where is she?__

__Craig: They… they didn't make it. Only I survived…__

__Qrow: There are still more people out there we can save! Don't close it yet!__

__Craig: Seriously guys, what the actual hell is that?!__

__*****-***:_ OOOORRROOOOOAAAARRRRRHHHH!_

_Qrow: God help us all…_

_Jaune: We can never go back home again..._

**_...Chapter 3: A Grimm Reminder - Maria Falls_**

__Ruby: I'm going to kill them… every last one of them…__

* * *

><p><strong><em>That last part always makes me tear up. So, what do you think? Its good, bad or alright? This is my first crossover afterall. I've replaced the Smiling Titan with giant dragon because... why the fuck not? It was originally gonna be a giant hyena but I thought 'Dragons are cooler'. Yeah, the Grimm here release chilling winds when they die. While you're waiting check out my other stories.<em>**

**_Oh one last thing: what Sembalances shall the major characters have. Leave any questions in the reviews don't be afraid there's no such thing as a stupid question... just stupid people. See you next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3: A Grimm Reminder

**_Hey guys! This chapter came sooner than expected._**

Scourge From BloodClan: _**That was what I was aiming for. Yes, at this moment Ruby saw first-hand what the Grimm capable of. Poor girl's scarred for life. But she won't end up turning into a female version of Eren Yeager but at the same time won't be the same Ruby Rose created by Monty, due to their different pasts. I believe a person's past can affect their personality and impact their character. I did mention before there will pairing in this story such as JaunexPyrrah and RenxNora but there won't be Yuri or Yaoi pairings (e.g. no WhiteRose, Pink, Bumblebee, Dark Rose, Ladybug or whatever the hell people are callling them now so don't expect anything like that). Also romance isn't the main theme here so I wouldn't hold my breath for hot lemon scenes but I might pair the RWBY girls with some OC's that I've come up with.**_

Necrofantasia: _**If the Dragon Grimm is scarier than the Smiling Titan then I have exceeded my expectations. Thank you. Yep, the people of Remnant still have Aura and their Dust but I've made the Grimm a much bigger threat. In this universe, Dust was only recently discovered, about 40 years before the plot, long after the Walls were put up, only a handful know how to use Aura and Sembelances properly and even less can use them effectively with the 3D Gear. In a sense, its a whatif scenario if Dust wasn't discovered before things really got bad for humanity. Yeah, even though I love RWBY's light-hearted humour, it did bug me a bit that the Grimm aren't the main concern as they appear to be the predominate species in Remnant.**_

**_Now read this shit!_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fall of Vale Arc<strong>

**Chapter 3: A Grimm Reminder – Maria Falls.**

* * *

><p><em>Over a century ago, mankind faced its greatest enemy. A race of monsters with a taste for human flesh. The difference in power between man and this newfound threat was overwhelming. These aberrations slaughtered mankind many times over. Soon, mankind was shoved back and driven to the brink of extinction almost overnight. Desperate, the survivors of the war created three walls: Maria, Rose and Sina. They were made of an unkown substance that allowed the walls to use the Aura scattered in the air to form an invisible dome that was impregnable to the Grimm. The entire population withdrew and huddled behind them.<em>

_With shield in hand, mankind lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. __They all lived in peace under their protection… _

_...Until recently…_

* * *

><p><em>(In, the Vale District: 3:25 pm…)<em>

D:

Monsters. Demons. Prowlers of the night. These creatures go by many names but they are simply referred to as Grimm. It started as a normal day when the first one arrived outside the wall of Vale and contrary to popular belief in later times, it occurred while the sun was still up. The attack simply continued into the night, earning them their moniker as creatures of darkness. That and the fact that their hides are as black as night, with eyes red as blood and its said they came from a swirling mass of darkness located far away. The Vale District became a nightmare, a path of destruction trailing from the outer gate all the way to the inner city. The armed forces tried their best to stop the creature as the air was filled with the scent of gunpowder and death, the sound of rifles and artillery combined with screams of terror, and that horrifying howl that reminded many of a wolf from hell. Their skull-like masks was a visage of death itself as they rampaged through the city.

By the time the first one fell and began to dissipate, half the city laid in ruins.

The townspeople of Vale District were in panic and tried to flee from the Grimm that swarmed over the destroyed area. Humans and Faunus alike were slaughtered and devoured. A few of them managed to hide following the destruction of Vale District's gate. Most of them got the devoured in the chaos, plus the rest of the citizens reached to safety into the Northern Gates of Wall Maria.

Death, decay and despair was everywhere.

"I dunno *hic* why ya'll are running" a priest said, as people are screaming. He was foolishly drunk off the communal wine. "All ya got to do is *hic* believe in the unbreakable power *hic* of the wall *hic* and you shall not *hic* perish."

"THE WALL **WAS** BROKEN, YOU DRUNKEN WASTE OF SPACE" yelled an escapee. "HOW DO YOU THINK THE GRIMM GOT IN HERE?!"

:D

"Don't flee you *hic* non-believers" he hiccupped as he held his bible. "I *hic* shall ya'll the power… of…" It was at this point the drunken idiot noticed a large shadow had appeared over him, his book falling to the ground in fear.

"**Kehheheheh!**"

"… of a… oh poo-GAH!"

***Crunch* *Crack!* *Splatter!***

"**WAHAHAHAHA!**"

The Fearbringer had claimed another victim.

xxxx

_(Somewhere else_…)

D:

Craig stood crouched atop of a house; his face smeared with black blood from his early attacks on the Grimm's having wiped most of the red liquid away but leaving a smear across his face. The raccoon teen was searching for anyone that was still out amongst the mess that was once a city.

He felt useless, here he was a Town Guard and he could barely save anyone. As soon as he saved one citizen, ten got more got eaten. The Faunus glanced back towards the gate wondering whether old man crow had gotten nieces safely so he could help him. He rose from his crouching position, with a flick of his long tail and turned his back to the ruined wall, he promised his fallen seniors he'd meet the others at the gate to them what happened, it was about time he headed back. The only reasons he made it this far was because of his animal reflexes and his Night Vision could see through smoke and darker areas.

Leaping from the building, he flew through the air on his 3DMG before landing on the ground, hitting it at running speed he sped off through the streets, keeping his mind on other thoughts, as he passed the carnage he had never seen before in his young life. During his surveillance over the town, he saw a roaming Dragon Grimm start a fire from mouth that was quickly spreading. He saw a dozen schoolchildren being gobbled up a King Taijitu and a man being used in a game of tug-o-war with two Beowolves, while he was still alive. He also witnessed a woman running into a dark alley, covering her mouth as she was plucked right from her spot by a Greater Nevermore, screaming for help.

D:

The Grimm were ruthless beings and held no mercy for those they preyed upon.

***Ribbit!* *Croak!***

He jumped onto a nearby rooftop as he came to an intersection before launching into the sky and his eye's flew open as a 8-meter Frog Grimm was sitting atop of a roof waiting for him and jumped up and tried to grab at him with its long tongue. With his raccoon reflexes, Craig slipped by and sliced through its forearm, the webbed limb falling to the ground with a crash. The Signal Guard landed on a rooftop opposite the Swamphopper and turned before leaping up and slashing the Glided Slasher in whipsword mode across the Abnormal's mask at full-force, each bladed-segment ripping through the fat toad's ugly face. It fall backwards off of the building and went crashing to the ground.

"Frog food my ass!" he said, angrily. "You ain't eating me, Kermit!"

Craig heaved the Aura-covered Slasher onto his shoulder; he had come across a few Grimm that were smarter than the rest with different strengths than the others of their kind. That, however, was the first creature that had been expecting him.

"_It knew I was here?_" Craig thought, staring at the decaying Swamphopper he confronted. "_I was afraid of this, Dr. Thorne was right. They're actually learning and adapting._"

Craig recorded this with his smartphone-sized Scroll he picked off from one of his dead comrades from Signal. The bandit-masked teenager had no idea why the guy had this, they were usually owned by members of Beacon or by higher ranked officers from the inner walls. It wasn't something a Signal Guard from Wall Maria would have but regardless if he learned something that could help their fight against the Grimm he had to make it through this and give this to the higher ups.

:D

"_The mask is the weak spot. I gotta tell the others_."

He glanced around and noticed several Grimm moving in his direction. The Raccoon Faunus glanced to the gate before dashing towards it; he needed to make sure his comrades back there were safe. Then, he could worry about the rest.

xxxx

_(Sometime later_…)

D:

_I don't understand_…

Qrow Rose, the Signal Guard, was running through the panicked crowd, still carrying the stunned Ruby and Yang with him. The old man could only look away and harden his grip on his nieces as he ran for safety. It was the only thing he could do, being the useless big brother he was and all. He was amazed he could even fight the previous Grimm at all from before he saw the Fearbringer. Most couldn't even face a regular Beowolf, even when they were trained to do so. The Sanctum Police and Signal Guards haven't dealt with Grimm for over a century.

_I don't understand_…

Ruby felt grief and horror as her mother's blood sprayed everywhere, some of it getting on her innocent face. She was numbed by shock as the scene replayed over and over and over again in her head. The last time she did was her fight with her mom and knew she would regret it for the rest of her life. She stared into space, millions thoughts running in her mind.

_I don't understand_…

_I don't understand_…

_I don't understand_…

…_WHAT DID I JUST WATCH?!_

Finally snapping out of it, Ruby struggled from her uncle's grip and fell to the ground, the others surprise.

D:

"Ruby, what are you doing?" asked Yang.

"He-Hey, cut that out girl-"

"You!" Ruby interrupted, as she yelled at Qrow in anger. "W-why…Why?! Why did you leave mom behind?! HOW COULD YOU ABANDON HER?! IF YOU GAVE ME A LITTLE MORE TIME, I COULD'VE GOTTEN HER OUT!" she insisted, on the verge of hitting him. "WHY WOULD YOU LET HER DIE?!"

"Ruby, look. You wouldn't have saved your mother, you lacked the strength…" Qrow replied quietly, delivering the hard truth. "It's because you're too weak…"

Ruby was only further infuriated by his answer and sent a full-force punch to his face, forcing Yang to hold her back from thumping him a again. Qrow was a veteran Hunter; a little girl's punch was something he could take. "Well why didn't you fight that Grimm!? You're a trained soldier, a Hunter, a man, an uncle, HER BROTHER! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER, YOU STUPID OLD MAN?!"

"Ruby…you want to know why I didn't..." he confessed chokingly, as tears flowed out. "I'm worse... It's… it's…IT'S BECAUSE I LACKED THE COURAGE TO FIGHT IT!"

Ruby was shocked by hearing his words. Soon, the redhead and her sister wailed in agony with him, mourning Summer's death.

"I didn't have enough courage! When push came to shove, I was too scared!" the crying man admitted. "I'm a coward... That's why... That's why I couldn't save your mom! I...I'm sorry. I let you down. I'm so sorry!"

DX

As they are lead towards Wall Maria, Yang felt reminiscent. "_Its just like before..._". It reminded her of the worst day of her life. Goldilocks had a flashback of a dead man and woman before remarking about the familiarity of this event. Yang could only feel sorrow as she witnessed another member of her family killed. Her adoptive mother got dismembered by a Fearbringer. The only real family she had left was her adoptive sister, Ruby, and at that moment, she swore to protect her at all costs.

xxxx

_(Outside, the Vale District, Evacuation site nearby the gate walls: 4:46 pm…)_

D:

"Attention everyone. The outside wall has been breached and Grimm have begun entering the city!" called out a Signal Huntres. "Please make your way to the Wall Maria exit in a calm and orderly fashion!"

Behind the northern gates of Wall Maria, The citizens flood the passage to the boats, luggage and other belongings from the refugees began to throw it overboard.

"Toss out your personal possessions from the boat. You might make room to fit one more if you do that!" instructed a soldier. "Everyone, hurry to the inner gate walls to escape or we'll end up being eaten!"

The small, vital, protruding areas surrounding the walls called outer districts, such as Vale, were used as baits to attract the Grimm to smaller, more concentrated, areas of life. Their role was to lower costs of defences and military usage by focusing more on these zones. As a result of this calculated design flaw, the residents of Vale could escape the Grimm's assault by traversing only one gate.

"Hurry! Get to the gates! Move it!"

Jaune and his Grandfather are on a boat with the other refugees with them and prepared to leave for Wall Maria… after dealing with the boy's seasickness. The moment the senior citizen caught sight of Ruby and Yang being led by Qrow; he put his hand on his grandson's shoulder to catch his attention and pointed to the direction of his friends.

"Over there, boy" James prompted.

The blonde boy visibly relaxed to finally see his friends again in the large crowd of refugees trying to get to safety was relieved they were alive.

"Huh? Hey girls!" called out Jaune. "Ruby! Yang! You made it…!"

DX

Jaune raised his arm to let them know he was fine and waved at them but stopped when he noticed the disturbed expressions on their faces.

Yang's purple eyes were devoid of all emotion and had her arms tightly wrapped around her little sister, unwilling to let her go in fear of losing her, too. She didn't seem to care the blood-stained cloaked former belonging to Summer was dirtying her hair. The depressed look on her face never left.

Ruby's silver eyes, however, were wide and filled to the brim with horror, as the blood splatter dried on her face. She couldn't stop shaking like a leaf and could barely stand upright only with Yang's help did she have even the strength to walk. Though, Jaune wasn't sure if Ruby was even aware her sister was even there at all.

Her Uncle Qrow saved her but did nothing to prevent the redhead from watching her mother's demise. The Fearbringer picked her up, laughing as it did. She struggled to fend it off in vain, only to get her spine broken. Her body went limp and the Grimm proceeded to bite off half the corpse, spraying blood everywhere. She just couldn't get the images out of her head.

It was obvious to Jaune's grandpa they saw something traumatizing as it appeared the siblings had been crying for a while. Trying their best to hold the pieces of their shattered hearts together, they trudged onto the boat...

"R-Ruby…? Yang…?" Jaune mumbled. "Wait… what happened to your mom? Girls, where is she?"

Ruby couldn't reply, neither could Yang.

D:

"Sit down Jaune, leave them be. They need to be alone" the old man spoke out, solemnly. "Now isn't a good time to talk to them. Those poor lambs, you can tell what happened by looking at them. Give them some space."

Jaune could only look at his friends in fear and concern for their wellbeing. He felt so ashamed that there was nothing he could do to comfort them. It was always like this, whenever he was in trouble Ruby and Yang always helped him out. But when they had a problem he couldn't really do anything about it. All he could do was sit next to his friends to support them.

The beaded old man watched them board the ship, his expression filled with sympathy. The retired Beacon Huntsman knew how it felt; to watch someone you care about die right in front of you. It hurts you right to the core and changes you forever.

The ground was still trembling as the Grimm were nearing the gate, chasing anyone in their path. Frantic screams of "Hurry up!" or "The Grimm are coming!" were heard as people ran to the other side of Wall Maria for safety.

Just then, the soldiers lifted off the wooden bridge that connected the ship the banks of the river. The citizens not able to get on board started panicking.

D:

"What are you doing?!"

"Hey, the boat is leaving!" shouted one of the citizens. "Let us in!"

"The ship is full! There's no more room" a Signal Guard answered.

"YOU SHOULD'VE BUILT MORE THAN TWO SHIPS!"

"Please let us on!" cried a mother holding her son. "Just take my child, at least!"

"I'm sorry but we can't do that!" said a female soldier, as the others lifted up the bridge up. "We have no room for any more passengers! GO!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US?!"

The ship started to move and leave the chaotic place as yells of protest were heard. As the boat began to leave, some people even jumped over to try and reach the ship, few of them got lucky but most of them fell overboard.

xxxx

_(Back, in the Vale District: 5:13 pm…)_

D:

"Don't just stand there! Hurry up and use those cannons!" ordered a middle-aged soldier, as an Ursa bared down them. "What are you waiting for men, the Grimm are coming?!"

***Boom!***

A cannonball missed its target and headed to the ground.

"You idiot, what are you shooting at!" shouted a soldier nearby. "Can't you aim better!?"

"I can't hit a moving target with these Dust Cannons, sir!" he retorted. "With all do respect, there's no crosshair to help the aim and there's too much recoil!"

"Who cares? Enough with attitude and just reload!" ordered a Dog Faunus soldier. "Pull yourself together and stop dragging your feet!"

The Private was right. These older model Dust Cannons made by the Schnee Company were old as sin and weren't designed for accuracy to begin with.

"There are so many people coming!" their commanding officer, Major Hugo, shouted out. "And the Grimm and heading right for us!"

Soon, the Ursa Minor they failed to kill was taken by the presently youngest member of the Signal Guards. Remembering his army training, he destroyed the mask and made his way over to his comrades.

:D

"Private Craig! You made it!" cried the brown-haired superior. "Where are the others?"

"They… they didn't make it. Only I survived…" he noted bitterly, to everyone's distress. "I can't believe that the gate got destroyed!"

"There's nothing we can do about it, now" Hugo told them. "Evacuate as many as you can, kill any Grimm that comes close to the walls." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "Do it now! Move!"

The Signal Guards shared a glance before nodding, as they dashed to their different positions, either using the Dust-powered cannons or their own weapons to fight, with the boy's knowledge to aim for the face. Hugo's eyebrows furrowed, his hands shaking slightly before clenching his hands into fist gaining his resolve once more. He was always a laidback guy and somewhat cowardly when it came to fighting, he'd rather be having a drinking contest with that dusty, old crow and tease his nieces than do this. However, this was the line of duty, as highest-ranked surviving officer here he for once had to take his job seriously and can't afford to hesitate giving his orders.

"Damnit, how did this day turn out like this" he said, softly into the wind. "This can't possibly get any worse."

DX

Just as he said it… things got worse.

"Hey!" shouted another soldier. "Th-They're closing the gates!"

As they turned around, the gates of Wall Maria were closing, to their shock and horror.

"Are they mad?!" yelled Hugo. "Its gotta to be being done by mistake!"

"No… They're leaving us out here to die!" cried Craig. "I don't want to get left behind!"

xxxx

_(Inside, the Gate…)_

D:

"Hey, Hey, Hey, what are you doing!? Ar you out of your mind?! Wait a little longer!" Qrow begged. "There are still more people out there we can save! Give them a chance and don't close it yet!"

"No, there's no time, Sergeant!" the other Signal Guard protested. "The Grimm are nearing the gates and we can't let them get through Wall Maria!

"But that doesn't make it okay to sacrifice all those people!" the old man argued. "At least let our friends back inside. There's no point making them die for a losing battle!"

"If those things manage to break through, we'll lose much more than just Vale! Mankind will be pushed back behind the next wall!" the soldier exclaimed. "We need them to keep those monsters at bay, even if it costs them their lives! Like it or not, we have our orders even if we have to die to carry them out!"

Each area behind the inner wall was smaller while going inwards and while area outside was a mystery it's known to be infested with Grimm. The elevation increases nearer to the centre, even though the inner territories is richer in natural resources, such as water, minerals, Dust and natural gas, it wasn't enough to support 10,000 refugees let alone 200,000.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me!? Listen to yourself! That's no reason to leave our men to die! Why don't you go out there and give _your_ _life_ up if that's what you think?!" Sergeant Qrow demanded, as he grabbed the soldier's collar. "We're soldiers for god's sake's! We're supposed to help, its not our job to decide who lives and who dies, give the evacuation more time! Keep that gate OPEN!"

"..Alright… fine" the soldier sighed, as Qrow let him go. "We'll give them a few more minutes and make sure everything is in order. Keep the gate open a bit longer!" he called out, seeing reason.

:D

However, the old man's relief was short-lived…

xxxx

_(Back, to the outer Gate Entrance_…)

:D

Hearing the conversation from their comrades, gave the fighting Huntsmen more drive to fight on so they could leave. Craig hoped there wasn't any super-strong, nuke-powered Grimm lurking around to deal with he could make it to safety and give the Scroll to his superiors.

"Okay, I think we got the rest of them" the Raccoon Faunus stated. "Most of the citizens made it through the gate!"

"Keep laying down a supressing barrage and then we can get out of this hellhole!" ordered the relieved Major.

"Yes, sir!"

However, things just got worse.

D:

An unknown Grimm appeared from the ruins and slowly approached the Signal Guards. This monster stood 15 meters tall, its eyes were coloured red with orange makings around it. Instead of being pure black like other Grimm, its back, skull, limbs and chest was covered by silvery-white hard plated bones and had golden hair on its neck facing backwards, similar to a mane. Its small arms were practically vestigial to allow for a colossal head to be held, without offsetting the balance of its body. It had a long tail with a bladed-tip and short protrusions on its shoulders and thighs. They were made of the same matter that made up its trademark mask that covered the top half of its face with the edges fusing with its upper teeth enhancing its already powerful jaws. The white mask had red markings running along its jawline, with a crown-like crest on top of its head and fangs the size of a man's forearm.

The whole creature resembled a giant, armoured T-rex.

"What the-?!"

"Wh-What is that thing!?" asked Craig, fearfully. "Seriously guys, what the actual hell is that?!"

Then, the Grimm kneeled to the ground, moments later; it began sprinting towards Wall Maria. Given its size and weight, it was surprisingly fast and looked like it was trying to break down the gates! The soldiers saw the Grimm, mixed in awe and confusion.

D:

"What..." a soldier trembled at what he witnessed. "What is it doing?!"

"Oh no... I-It's coming straight for us!" said the Dog Faunus.

"Whatever it is, shoot it!" cried Craig. "Quick, before it rams us!"

"Load the cannons!" ordered Hugo. "Fire at Will!"

***Boom! Boom! Boom!***

As the cannons fired towards to the viscous monster, the Dust Shells were deflected by the Grimm's durable armour; one of the cannonballs hit a Deathstalker beside the charging dinosaur, killing it instantly. Impervious to their Dust Weapons it smashed through the torrent of shells. The creature accelerated and ran faster towards the gate unaffected, as the soldiers quickly realized just how much danger they were in.

D:

"It's not working!"

"HOLY SHIT! RUN AWAY!" the raccoon boy screamed. His fellow Huntsman began to follow suit, retreating back to the wall. "WE'VE GOT TO GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

"Close the Gate! Close the Gate, now!" yelled the Major, franticly. "A Grimm is charging towards Gate! HURRY!" The gates rumbled and started to close faster but the deafening consecutive thuds of the ginormous footsteps were getting louder and louder.

D:

They ran fast as they could as the shadow of death loomed over them. But the Armoured Grimm reached them and crashed headfirst against the gate, with soldiers, cannons and rocks flying through the air. ***CRASH!***

It broke through Wall Maria…

"Oh god... no… The gate...!"

Just like what happened to Vale, the Aura Barrier around Wall Maria became visible and crumbled away bit by bit. Now, nothing was preventing the creatures from reaching everyone living in Wall Maria.

"**OOOORRROOOOOAAAARRRRRHHHH!**" letting out a foul breathe of hot fiery steam; it released a roar of victory over the humans.

Qrow, however, was on the building looking over a huge swarm of various Grimm beginning to flood the area thanks to the Dinosaur Grimm letting them in.

"There's nothing left we can do now..." Qrow trembled in fear, as only he stood alone against the horde. In just seconds he saw that all his friends, who were fighting outside just moments ago, all killed before him by the Grimm. "God help us all…"

DX

In the future, this creature of death and destruction would be known as Durus Rex… the Harsh King.

xxxx

_(Back, at the port within Wall Maria…)_

D:

"Let us on! Let us get on!" yelled those left behind.

Dissents were heard as the ship started to move father and father away from the crowd. A loud explosion was heard and people were starting to grow silent, all turning to try seek the source of the sound.

***Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *KA-BOOM!***

The thuds grew louder and a loud boom reverberated as boulders flew every which way, crushing the humans it landed on with a squish. Gone was the gate and its place was a Tyrannosaurus Grimm with bleached plating covering its black scaly body. It stood up straight as more screams of fear and panic tore the air, cries of grief and sorrow echoing into space as more people died in their futile attempts of escape, civilians and soldiers alike.

The large crashing sound of the Wall Maria gate breaking brought Ruby back to the land of reality. With blurry eyes, the redhead realised that she was resting herhead against Yang's shoulder and she felt her right arm across her shoulder. Ruby didn't know how she had been on the boat but she noticed that everyone on it were all looking in the one direction and, even though Yang was holding her, she didn't even notice that she snapped out of it.

D:

The people on the ships watched the whole incident some standing up to get a better view. Yang and Jaune stared at the giant predator towering over buildings with fear. Grandpa James could only watch, fully knowing if he rushed to help, his brave attempt would be in vain, considering the fact his aged body had gotten rusty and wasn't fighting fit as he was in Beacon.

Ruby heard all of the horrified and fearful muttering, then she finally noticed what had gotten everyone so spooked. The Wall Maria gate had been completely shattered and the hole was easily big enough for the Grimm to fit through. She also took in the sight of the D-rex that had broken through the wall but it was only for a second because it was suddenly encased in black smoke. Shockingly, when the smoke cleared up, the Giant Grimm had vanished into thin air.

DX

"Wall Maria!"

"They've busted through!" They watched as they saw the gates of Wall Maria... turn into the Gates of Hell itself.

"This can't be happening…" It all dawned on them what this meant. "This is a nightmare..."

"This is the end. We're doomed!"

"The Grimm will eat us all."

"We're done for. We're all gonna die, aren't we?"

"God, save us" the frightened whispers of some said as screams of fear and agony cut through the air.

Seeing this, the two blondes fell to their knees as they realised the gravity of their situation. It all happened so fast. They watched their houses burn in the fiery inferno into ashes and fellow villagers die before me. They couldn't do anything but watch. They felt so helpless, watching one by one being killed by the creatures of the night: the Grimm. Somehow they managed to survive this atrocity.

D:

"It's over… Its all gone..." Jaune murmured, helplessly. "We can never go back home again."

Whispers of despair and misery faded to the cold mist of the sunset, as Ruby's racing thoughts started to sort themselves, her feelings now as bright as day. Memories flashed through her mind, those happy moments with her father, mother, Yang and Jaune all came flooding back to her.

D:

"_Why?! Why was I so childish and kept arguing with mom till the very end?!_" she remembered the last conversation she had with her mother, with regret. "_Mom's gone. She's gone! I was just a brat that kept getting in her way! I-I never even said that I loved her_" she remembered all that blood that sprayed everywhere by that dragon, that will forever plague her head. "_Why, why, why?!_"

oooo

_It's because you're too weak_…

oooo

Ruby remembered Uncle Qrow telling her hours ago why she couldn't save Summer. A storm of emotion brewed within the child.

"_Is that it?_ _It's because I am… No, we humans are weak. We either lack the strength or the courage to fight back and stand up to do what's right_" she thought, as tears leaked out. The little girl looked around at the other survivors, seeing humanity's weakness clear as day. "_I-Is that why things turned out this way...? Are_ _we that pathetic? Can we do nothing but sit and cry about this?_"

She stared at her bloody hands, gashed and bruised, as a tear fell onto it. "_No. This isn't over..._"

The redhead put up her blood-stained hood and stood up, Yang gazed at her. "Ruby... What are you...?"

Yet Ruby didn't pay attention her as she slowly walked towards the boat's edge and looked at the smoke rising above the burning hell that was once her home. Jaune moved towards her and tried to touch her shoulder but Ruby merely brushed past him. His grandpa only put his hand on the blonde boy to keep him from the grieving lass.

D:

"Ruby? What's the matter?" Jaune asked, wearily. "A-Are you alright?"

"I'm going to kill them… every last one of them …" she mumbled. Her words barely audible to those around her but were full of unforgiving rage, her silver eyes covered by a shadow. "I will put a stop to this and erase their existence from this world…"

"Huh?" The scrawny boy was stunned to see so much anger and hatred visible on his little friend's face.

"I'll destroy them all! I will do what should've been done a hundred years ago! I won't leave a single Grimm left alive!" Ruby swore harshly, with her pale fist held tight. So tight you could swear there was fresh blood oozing out of it. With tears flowing out, Ruby Rose gritted her teeth vowing to exterminate mankind's greatest enemy. She would never forget about the death of her mother and the people she knew who died at the hands of the Grimm. "One day… One day, I swear… I'll avenge mom! YOU HEAR ME!" she cursed.

Yang and Jaune could only shift in surprise, while the retired Huntsman watched her calmly. They were afraid that the quirky, friendly little girl, the part of Ruby Rose that made her Ruby Rose, was gone forever.

Silently, the ship sailed away as the skies grew darker in the misty dusk air.

* * *

><p><em>That year, the Royal Government decided to withdraw all inhabitants of the outermost wall inside Wall Rose in terrified haste. They already declared Wall Maria a lost-cause. Of the population of 10,000, only 500 were rescued from the Vale District. The rest of them were slaughtered and devoured by the Grimm.<em>

* * *

><p><em>(Elsewhere<em>…)

:D

A man in a red coat raced down the countryside on his horse driven carriage at full-speed trying to return home.

"_Summer! Yang! Ruby!_" Dr. Thorne prayed, in his thoughts. "_Girls, please be safe_!"

* * *

><p><em><em>"When your world crumbles. Prayers are useless. Tears are absurd. Agony is nothing. Death is normal. Total ruin is your reality. All that's left, that has any value... is revenge."<em>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well what do you think. If you have any ideas for any OC I could use please don't hesitate to leave them in the reviews. Yep, a T-rex Grimm takes the place of the armoured one.<strong>_

_**The next two chapters will be shorter but focuses on the aftermath and Ruby's friends helping to pull herself together and be her old self again. Will they succeed bringing their old friend back or has she forever turned into a girl of hatred and vengence? Find out next time**_

_**Oh, one last thing: Should I make Captain Levi a Faunus?**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Grimm Aftermath

_**Hi guys. I've kinda hit a writers block for a bit but I've finally threw something together.**_

Scourge From BloodClan: _**Sorry man this ain't a romance story. I get you, from what I gathered Titan Shifters transform by wounding themselves intentionally, usually by biting or cutting their hands, though its also a mental thing. To turn back the person can get out of the Titan via out of the nape of the neck. How the Shifters maintain their rationality is yet to be fully explained or even how they get the powers in the first place but it may depend on the person's physical and mental limits. As to how this relates to my story in Grimm version... you'll just have to wait and see...**_

Necrofantasia: _**Yep it ceratainly would, I might put in the lyrics in later chapters. Your right Ruby will never truly be her old self again with her innocence gone but her friends help her broaden her goals which will be revealed in the next chapter. She'll still have her love for Dust Weapons, be uncomfortable around new people, be a bit naive at times, have her strong sense of justice and occasionally fangirl at her idols at times. As you said, Ruby can at times now be cold and cynical to those she doesn't like. You were bang on about tech mostly used for warfare but the futher in the walls you go the more advanced the cities become. But there are no gunships and very few vehicles. Plus, you were right about Levi being a lone wolf I might make him that.**_

_**Anyways here's the next chapie.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Fall of Vale Arc<strong>

**Chapter 4: A Grimm Aftermath – Picking up the Pieces.**

* * *

><p><strong>Year 845<strong>: The 'Leviathan' appeared out of nowhere and breaks a hole in the Vale District, sending other Grimm to enter and devoured nearly 10,000 of the citizens of Vale, both Human and Faunus alike. However, another unknown Grimm was known as the 'Durus rex' successfully breached Wall Maria. 4 hours later, Menagerie was attacked. 3 days after that, Daggerhorn. When the last District Vacuo fell within less than a month, the people came to a grim realization that these monsters will keep coming, thus leading to the name Grimm. The leading powers of Remnant convened a meeting on how to deal with this threat to both humanity and Faunus alike.

The head of the Schnee Dust Company proposed more weapon ideas, new training regimes and to dig for more Dust. Wary of another imminent attack, everyone involved went straight to work pooling their resources together to find that magic bullet. The Huntsmen and Huntresses Beacon were the only ones brave enough to hunt the Grimm down in way that would be considered too close and personal. Due to lack of any other long-term solution possible, the military abandoned the Walls of Maria. Mankind lost a third of their territory.

* * *

><p><em>It was a cold winter night. So cold you could see your breath. A little girl in a red dress walked along the thick snow with a man wearing a red jacket. What lay ahead was a dome-shaped building, appeared to be deserted for long. The two arrived at the entrance of the building; the girl in red began to have suspicions about this.<em>

_"Daddy, I don't think we should go in there..." the girl warned. "This building seems abandoned for a long. I don't think anyone been here" the redhead inspected the ground and hesitated. She was really worried._

_"Don't worry, Ruby. I know what I'm doing" the man in red said, sweetly. The father kneeled down to her eye-level. "I know things have been difficult for the both of us but now I know how to make everything alright. Trust Daddy."_

_This reassured the 10-year old but she couldn't help but notice something odd about his smile. It seemed… off._

_Slowly, her father opened the door. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and the lights shone on the Roses as they walked down the corridor until Thorne opened another door. It was dark and cold just like outside and the doctor readied himself holding his daughter's hand._

_Here it was brighter with the white walls of the vast room and much cleaner. They had walked into a laboratory. There was a group of men and women around them wearing lab coats looking like they were preoccupied with some-kind of strange tests. Were they scientists? Doctors too, maybe? Perhaps they were her father's colleagues._

_D:_

_A clap echoed from a distance gaining everyone's attention._

_It came from a woman in lab coat Ruby couldn't help but feel that she met her before. She was fairly tall and had long flowing red hair with black streaks. Her piercing lime-green eyes were slanted and had slitted pupils. As the lady walked towards them, Ruby noticed she wore a business skirt, blue blouse, black high-heels and oval-lensed glasses. She appeared to be the leading scientist._

_Ruby suddenly backed off. The red-haired woman smiled at the little girl. She hid behind her father. With her devilish grin she stood before them. "Welcome Dr. Thorne, it's been a while. So good of you to come, I see you brought your daughter" she remarked, flashily._

_"Yes, it has been a while, Director."_

_The scarlet woman got closer to Ruby and stared with a devious smirk on her face; easily managing to bring distrust to the girl. "Hello, there. I'll be working with you for a while" the lady stoked her hair, giving Ruby a cup of water. "I'm here to give you a better life."_

_"Um… hi?" That smile she had sent chills down the girl's spine as if saying 'I have done some scary-ass shit, stay away from me'. And her voice, it was hard for Little Red to tell if she was trying to be friendly or not, it felt like it should belong to a snake's, it was like her words where coiling around her trying to find cracks to get under her skin._

_D:_

_"Thank you for bringing me such an excellent specimen, Dr. Throne."_

_"Specimen?" questioned Ruby. "What do you mean by...? Oh no."_

_Thorne looked at his daughter who trembled in fear and hid behind him, causing the father to frown at the scientist lady._

_"Don't say 'specimen', that sound wicked" he scolded._

_"Fufufu. If you say so" she smiled_

_She dropped the cup and it collided with the floor, making an eerie cluck and roll. Ruby is speechless, unable to accept that her father brought her to these shady people. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by two men who brought her to an operation table in a smaller room. They held down the kicking and screaming Ruby as the scarlet woman looked on in sadistic pleasure._

_"What's going on? Daddy help!" she cried but to her surprise, he just calmly walked over to some medical equipment and prepared a syringe._

_"Ruby, don't worry" he said in a calm, eerie voice._

_D:_

_"Daddy, please make let me go!" Ruby screamed, avoiding Dr. Throne's attempts to stab her. "I don't like this! What are you trying to do?!"_

_"Just be a good girl and give me your arm!" Thorne was getting increasingly frustrated, as Ruby kept dodging the needle. "Don't be difficult, Ruby. This is no time to get squeamish!"_

_"NO! You're been acting all weird ever since mom died!" she cried, through her tears._

_That last sentence pushed him over the edge, as he grabbed her by the throat, pressing her against the table and growled angrily. "JUST YOUR SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"_

_"Let me go dad, *hic* please" she begged. "You're hurting me!"_

_"You're no good! You're no good like this!"_

_"What are you talking about?!" she gripped the rails so hard she left dents in them. "You're not making any sense!"_

_"Don't forget the key! You must make it there, Ruby! But until then-!"_

_DX_

_Shots of various different things were scattered throughout her mind…_

_Family secret…_

_Basement key…_

_Luna…_

_Get stronger…_

_Perfect being…_

_To become a Queen…_

_Silver eyes filled with pain…_

_Screams of agony…_

_…And a bloodbath_

_DX_

_"**Grrrrrrr! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**"_

xxxx

D:

"_Lassie! Lassie, wake up!_"

Suddenly, Ruby woke up with a yelp. She was sweating profusely and had tears flowing freely down her face. Panting, she looked around to find herself in a small abandoned building for the night surrounded by two familiar faces. It wasn't something that would stay private for them as many of the refugees were still coming to Trost, so they had to enjoy the peace while it lasts.

Ruby identified that it was early in the morning as the shad barely risen and it seemed the two just got out of bed. They had been able to find some discarded blankets that were sufficient enough to keep them comfortable while sleeping on the floor. In the corners of the room they had some lanterns lit up that enabled some light to penetrate the darkness in the room. Ruby looked to his right where her older sister slept. She slept on a large red blanket and wrapped herself tightly to keep warm but the redhead could see they were shivering slightly.

"Little Lassie, are you alright?!" it was an old man's voice getting her attention. "You were crying and screaming in your sleep."

"Huh? Old man James?" so she had been dreaming. "I thought I saw dad."

"I'm afraid it was just a dream, my girl" he said, solemnly. "There's no sign of Dr. Thorne."

"Oh… I see…" Ruby noticed something around her neck. She was wearing a key.

:D

"My baby sis is alright!" Yang cried, as she pulled Ruby in a suffocating hug having woken up. "I was so worried when you went missing!"

"Ow, sis! Let go of me! YANG!" then she perked up. "Wait. I was missing?"

"Yes! *Sniff*. You were gone for SIX WHOLE MONTHS!" she sobbed. "*Sniff* I thought you were- *Sniff*"

She was gone for that long! But how? She certainly would've remembered.

***DONG!* *DONG!***

"We'd better go get Jaune" the ex-hunter got up, hearing the bells ring. "They're handing out today's rations."

xxxx

_(Fast forwarding a week_…)

:D

If Yang had been overprotective about her younger sister before the Grimm invaded, it was nothing compared to how protective she was now. She rarely let her out of her sight and usually it bothered her immensely but considering that she had almost been killed, had to flee from their homes and was missing for half a year, she didn't say anything... for now.

Ruby was forbidden from leaving either her room or her bed until she recovered. Yang made sure she wouldn't escape by sitting next to her. Her actions sometimes irritating but she's her sister, what could she do about it?

The Arcs often visited the girl after getting food and Lien from street performing, though only for a while. Although Ruby already recovered from her wounds, Yang insisted her to stay in her room unless she said so.

After a few convincing to her sister, Ruby was allowed to go outside if Yang or Jaune or Grandpa James tagged along. Yang caught her by the arm. "Easy there, little sister. You have to watch where you going."

"Seriously? I'm just taking a walk. I won't wander far" Ruby said flatly. She leaned on a tree trunk, trying to catch her breath.

She kept her eyes on her little sister as she leaped out of her grip. Jaune couldn't help but smile. Lately, Yang was being overprotective towards her sister. She rarely saw her wild side. Now, she was like a gentle and caring mother. The boy was able to see the soft side of her friend.

D:

The next days were madness. The dire situation humanity faced became common knowledge and were paying for their 100 years of peace. As a result of their unpreparedness against the Leviathan, all refugees were evacuated from Wall Maria to seek protection inside Wall Rose. People constantly fought for food to survive, from cutting lines to all out brawls struggling for survival. There wasn't enough food for everyone and soon people started starving. Soldiers discriminated all the evacuees that lived on the outskirts, infuriating Ruby the most. If it weren't for Yang holding her back, she would've hit all those arrogant soldiers long ago.

The place the four sheltered in used to be food reserves, the people who came by ships have now gathered here. The sisters joined up with Jaune to receive today's food rations, one tiny loaf of bread for each to last a day.

"Why do we have to give our food to these refugees?"

"Yeah! I mean, the Grimm got in anyway. They should've eaten more of them! It would've made the food shortage problem bett-GAH!"

Apparently, Ruby overheard the soldiers talking because that moment Yang's eyes left her to look for Grandpa James she stomped her way to a soldier and kicked him in his shin. She gave them an angry glare and started panting in rage, intimidating them. They didn't take it lying down of course and so pushed her in the mud in retaliation.

"You got a death wish kid?!" the Sanctum officer barked.

D:

"You have no idea… You have no goddamn idea…" she mumbled, getting everyone's attention. "YOU NEVER SAW WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOUR OWN EYES!" Ruby screamed, angrily. "YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A GRIMM BEFORE, LET ALONE EAT SOMEONE!"

A deafening silence filled the streets. Just before the policemen could retort to that, Jaune stepped in on his friend's behalf to save her.

"We're sorry, sir! Please forgive my friend!" he pleaded, not wanting a confrontation. "She's been through a lot. She lostsomeone dear to her that no one could ever replace. That's why she's been acting up, she wasn't mad at you so please don't take it personally. We promise we won't let happen again!"

The men thought about this for a moment, while noticing everyone was staring at them. They didn't want to attack a bunch of kids where there were witnesses. "Tch, whatever. Just keep that brat under control and we'll forget about it."

"You'd all be dead if it weren't for us. So be grateful!" his friend remarked, before leaving. "'I doubt there's a single person in Remnant that hasn't lost something precious but you don't hear everyone bitching about it."

If it weren't for Jaune's rescue, the whole incident would've escalated. Unfortunately, Ruby didn't see it that way as she ran from the scene fuming.

"Ruby, wait!"

On the sidelines a black-haired girl with a bow, about the same age as Yang, watched with concern. Just as she was about to follow them, an older, red-haired boy grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey. You can't butt your nose into other people's" the bigger kid said, holding two loafs of bread for them to eat. "C'mon, let's go before someone tries to rob us again."

Hesitantly, the raven-haired girl relented. "Okay, Adam."

xxxx

_(On the outskirts of town_…)

D:

Ruby couldn't stand it.

How could those 'soldiers' say something like that and just get away with it?! Everyone around her just got on her nerves: the police's discrimination, looters robbing the homeless of what little possessions they had, the locals not having the will to fight back at the poor treatment they were given, her friend dancing like a fool for few Lien with his old man spending most his time resting and her sister smothering her 24/7. What was worse it seemed like she was the only one who gave enough fucks about it.

Finding a field of small, twig-thin treelings, the angry redhead decided to take her frustration out on the poor plants, punching and kicking them until they broke and collapsed.

A light frown spread across Ruby's face when she heard her sister slow to a halt, while Jaune continued forward towards her. She didn't really talk well with Jaune these days. Sure, he was still one of her best friends and the redhead would give her life for the blonde boy but something had changed in their relationship. Before the Fall of Wall Maria, Ruby might've told Jaune what was wrong, if he asked that is. But now, these days – especially the last few – she hardly talked to anyone in general. Anyway, it wouldn't stop her from taking out her frustration on the poor, little saplings. After all, there were only a few left in this area. No point in leaving a job undone.

When Jaune reached where Ruby was training, she had to stop a moment to take in the scenery. He knew Ruby was strong but still… this was something else.

"Um, Ruby… Are you okay?" he asked, after finally having overcome his surprise. "What are you doing?" The silver-eyed girl only sparred a second to glance at her friend.

"Redecorating, I thought it looked a little bland out here (!)" it came wryly from the redhead, her voice seeped out cynicism. Jaune frowned; this wasn't at all like Ruby to use heavy sarcasm. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it right now. So just… just go away."

D:

The blue-eyed boy ignored the request, instead slowly walking over to one of the toppled over trees, using it as a bench. For a few minutes, he just watched as his troubled friend 'redecorated' the area. He really didn't know how to approach the subject…

"Ruby… about what happened back at there-"

"I know I overreacted. I'll apologize to those jerks properly when I get back. I'll tell everyone to suck up to pigs like them. Just to accept it (!)" as she said it, her punches and kick got stronger, fuelled by the anger she felt for what policemen had said.

It didn't go unnoticed by Jaune. He watched as another innocent tree fell before Red Riding Hood. "It really isn't like you, ya know."

"What isn't like me?" the redhead asked raising her eyebrow, getting impatient with him. She had gone out here to be _alone_. Not to chat.

"Well, this" Jaune said, motioning his hand towards the new clearing. "And starting street fights with grown-ups."

"I'm fine. Just peachy!" she failed to convince her friend. She clenched her hand into fist. Ruby began to slowly walk away. However, Jaune tried to touch her shoulder. Her rage grew and suddenly, a tree next to them was punched in half, startling her friend.

D:

This time it actually hurt her hand as she recoiled and nursed her bleeding knuckle. "Ruby, you're hurt! Let me have a look at-"

"NO! I'm fine!" the girl pulled her hand away defensively.

"No you're not!" the boy responded. "You haven't been yourself these past few days. You never smile anymore; you constantly start fights and hardly ever say anything to us. I'm really worried about you! We all are!"

Finally, Ruby stopped what she was doing and looked straight at the blonde for the first time in the clearing but without really looking, Jaune noticed. She was putting that facade up again. The same one she had used ever since she recovered. He was disheartened at the sight... she had been through so much more out of the trio and it broke his heart the fact that he could no longer see the innocence in her eyes. Her jovial silver eyes of a naïve little girl were replaced by the dark grey eyes of a cynical young woman. Even after 6 months she remembered the tragic day of her mother's death all too well. She had seen how cruel the world truy was and had now forgotten the beauty of it.

He had to do something.

"You're doing it again" Jaune knew that his friend would know what he was talking about.

D:

"Doing what, exactly?" Ruby sighed. "You know what, Jaune. Can't you just… leave?" the silver-eyed girl asked, tiredly. "Just leave me alone. I need to be _alone_."

"No. I won't." he was determined to snap Ruby out of it, whether she liked it or not.

Ruby's eyebrows' furrowed even deeper. She didn't want to get in another fight but she didn't want to talk either. "Fine then, I'll go" she sighed.

Jaune stepped in front of her. "No you won't. I can't leave you like this" Ruby just stared at him, instead of talking, Jaune grew a little desperate. "Come on Rube! Talk to me! Keeping it to yourself isn't gonna solve anything. We used to tell each other anything when something was wrong."

The redheads eyes lit up for just a second, "Hmph, 'Used to' being the keyword in that sentence."

"Ruby I'm sorry bringing it up back there" the redhead merely scoffed causing Jaune to wince. The blonde didn't _really_ say what happened technically but to Ruby he might as well have. "You haven't been the same since… 'That day'…" Ruby didn't answer. She just shuddered but wouldn't meet the blue eyes in front of her. "It still hurts doesn't it?"

"What if does?" Ruby shot back. "Anyway you had no right bringing that up back there to those asses!"

D:

Jaune threw his hands up in the air, before going through his hair. "For crying out loud, Ruby! You were starting a fight with _policeman_! You could've got sent to the big house if I didn't get involved!"

"You still had no right to tell about that! I never asked for help anyway!" Both were now shouting at each other, loudly. Jaune couldn't help but think what a good thing it was that they were so far away from civilization.

Ruby had changed significantly since the Grimm had invaded. She was more sullen and antisocial. It seemed all she cared about was killing every Grimm in existence. Jaune often heard the redhead claim that she was going to wipe out all of the Grimm. However, Ruby wasn't the only human in history to want nothing more than to erase the Grimm and there was a good reason why they couldn't pull it off.

The boy took a deep calming breath, knowing how loudly he had shouted. This wasn't helping. Right now he had to help his friend.

"Ruby, please try to understand" Jaune all but pleaded. "Ever since you went missing everyone was heartbroken. Yang spent day and night asking anyone that might have seen you. You have no idea how many times she cried herself to sleep. Your Uncle Qrow searching for you, even ignoring his superior's orders to do so. I could barely get any sleep wondering what happened to you. I was staring to think the worst had happened. We were all so relieved when we found alive but... it seems part was already left behind."

Ruby looked at Jaune surprised by what he said and what they had been through. She now had a good idea what to do now. Jaune was hoping he had gotten through to her but the response he got was the little girl kissing her teeth before walking away.

D:

Jaune felt sorrow swell up in him again. This was proving more difficult than he had thought. They had been there for each other for years. He loved her redheaded friend but this was just- he didn't know what this was.

"Ruby, don't be like that. You know Jaune didn't explain what happened to the police to hurt you" it came from Yang. The Arc boy berated himself: he hadn't even recognised her coming. Guess she decided that she had stayed out of it long enough and now wanted to intervene. "He's already apologised, hasn't he?"

The older sister slowly walked closer, intending to calm down the two. It was clear she agreed with Jaune and wanted to bring Ruby back to her senses. But the 10-year old was having none of it and took a step back.

The Rose girl turned a glare at her sister. "It doesn't matter if he did or not! The fact is it was _not_ Jaune's place to tell what to me."

"Well, were you going to tell me why you suddenly attacked a man from the Sanctum Police? Were you going to tell me why you could've jeopardized our chances of getting any food given the delicate nature of our situation?" Yang asked plainly, showing how much she felt about that particular subject. Ruby just avoided eye-contact, suddenly finding one of the loose stones on the earth very interesting. "I didn't think so."

"Well, I'm _so_ happy we straightened that out" Ruby shot at them before turning around, heading away from town.

D:

Then Yang felt anger built deep inside her, both directed at her sister who was storming away and at herself: Her for acting this way in the first place and herself for not being able to figure out how to solve this. She made a grab for her arm. "Ruby, this isn't normal for you to-"

"Normal? Normal?! What's normal about any of this?!" Ruby yelled, yanking her arm out of Yang's grip. "We lost mom! We lost our homes! We lost our friends! How can either of you know of a way to possibly make things _normal_?! Even if I talked to about how I felt, how are you going to fix it? Go ahead tell me!"

A deafening silence filled the area as the blondes looked at each other unsure how to answer.

"That's right" Ruby looked away from those desperate, sympathetic eyes, not wanting her friend to see the pain she was feeling and started walking away. "Nothing will be the same again..."

"Ruby, where are you even going?"

"I know how to solve all our problems. I'm going back inside Wall Maria and kill off all the Grimm" she said, to the two confronting her.

D:

"Ruby, you can't serious" Jaune said softly, in disbelief.

"I've never been more serious in my life!" Ruby replied immediately and walked back towards him. "I'm not like those Sanctum Police assholes who only act tough when protected by the wall! I don't need this!" The redhead threw her share of bread at Jaune that she had kept in her pocket.

The blonde boy almost let it fall onto the ground. "Ruby, what are you doing? That's all the food we're getting today, you'll starve!"

"Doesn't it get on your nerves?" she shouted, angrily. "We can't do anything if we live off pity from people like them!"

"Well, maybe we can't make things go back to the way things were but what you're trying to do is just as impossible! You can't defeat them all by yourself!" the older boy countered. "Our only choice is to live inside the Walls. If you do anything rash, you'll die just like everyone else!"

"So that's why you're sucking up to those people?! Don't you have any shame?!" she accused, grabbing his collar pinning in against a rock.

"Oh c'mon Rube, that's not fair! It's not like we're doing it because we like it, it's because it's the only thing we can do to stay ali-."

DX

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" she snapped harshly, tightening her grip and eyes full of outrage. "DON'T YOU EVER GET SICK OF BEING A PATHETIC WEAKLING THAT NEVER STANDS UP TO THOSE WHO SPIT ON YOU?!"

Jaune was taken back, clearly hurt by his friend's hurtful words. "I-I…"

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN LEECH OFF OF-!"

***Smack!***

Before the redhead could say anything else, Ruby found herself being slapped. Hard. The sound echoed in the field they were standing in. it took the 10-year old a few seconds to register what just happened and slowly turned to the one responsible.

"Y-Yang…"

"That's the only thing we can do right now" her sister told, as the 10-year old cradled her redden cheek. "We're still just kids; we don't even have chance to kill a single Grimm with all us combined" Yang continued, putting Ruby in her place. "We could try but we'd just get ourselves killed. If you wanna slay Grimm, you'll have to get stronger. But until then you have to put up with swallowing you pride. Yeah it sucks but don't take your anger out on your friends! The lives of those who died so that we could live would go to waste if you die. Your mother's sacrifice to save you would've been meaningless. You still have to live Ruby, for the people who died and for the friends who care about you! Giving up your life like that would be like spitting them in the face to all of them!" she scolded, remembering Summer's words to take care of her daughter.

:D

Ruby was left astonished. She never thought of it that way.

With little red off him, Jaune acquiesced. "We can't escape from the Grimm or leave the city by ourselves. Even the food we eat is from someone else. What's important right now is staying alive, just like your mother said."

Yang walked forward, took the bread from Jaune's arms and shoved the piece of food into Ruby's mouth, who gasped in surprise. "Eat and survive. I won't let you starve to death."

Tears leaked from Ruby's eyes in submission. "Why? *hic* Why do bad things *hic* have to *hic* us? *hic* Why is the world so rotten?"

Deciding not to hold a grudge against her, Jaune stroked her hair in comfort. "I dunno Ruby. I wish I knew."

"Kids? Is that you?" a warm voice of concern got the kids' attention.

"Uncle Qrow?"

xxxx

_(The next day_…)

:D

Ruby groaned as she continued to walk after her uncle, Yang and the Arcs was beside her just as annoyed as the redhead. They had been walking for hours and were all hungry; they didn't even know how far they walked in Wall Rose. However, the Signal Guard seemed chipper. How? No freaking idea. He was just chipper as he walked along.

He had made small talk about a few things as they had walked, mostly about political crap he had learned about and explained the three different factions of the military to the kids, starting with the Sanctum Police, then the Signal Guards and finally the Beacon Corps. However, Ruby didn't pay much attention and hardly said anything since they set out to find the place her uncle bought.

"Uncle Qrow, we've been walking for hours and its getting dark, are we there yet?" Yang asked, with her exhaustion showing in her voice.

"Almost there now" Qrow simply hummed out. "Just a little bit longer."

"You've been saying that for 6 hours, now" Ruby mumbled.

Everyone groan groaned silently as the sky above started to darken, the moon coming up over the land illuminating the darkened landscape slightly.

"And we're here!" the group stopped and looked around. There was nothing. Ok, that wasn't the truth; there was a small shack and the ruins of an old house.

XD

"You've gotta be kidding" Ruby murmured, turning to her Uncle. It looked like if a butterfly landed on the hut it'd fall to pieces.

"I said it needed work, I never said how much" the old man chuckled, nervously.

Grandpa James walked into the ruins of the house, it had obviously collapsed in on itself some time ago and the years of disuse had simply made it worse. Raising a hand to his forehead, the old man turned and looked back at his fellow companions.

"It's, um, not what I was expecting" Yang started.

"It's, er, not so bad" Jaune said, timidly.

"It's better than nothing, I guess" James added.

"It's a dump" Ruby said, flatly.

After a moment, everyone else sighed in agreement.

XD

"I guess it does need some fixing, this is going to take a lot of time and materials, though" Qrow told them.

"What you're a carpenter now, too?" his niece questioned.

"No but with my magic touch I'm sure I can make it home sweet home" he said, walking back towards them to see Grandpa James having set up several pieces of wood that had been scattered around, some even parts from the house itself. Using a lighter, the ex-huntsman ignited the flames making Ruby sigh. Weren't they supposed to be lying low, you know, not attracting thieves?

"Don't worry. I picked this place because there isn't anything around for miles" Qrow explained, as he raised his hands up to warm them over the flames, the others walked over and sitting down next to the fire. "So, what's been happening with you guys in this crazy world?" he asked, trying to break the ice.

"We were coming to find you but little Ruby got separated from us" Grandpa James sighed, as he looked up at the star filled sky with said girl shifting her eyes away. "Unfortunately, it doesn't look appear she's going to remember what happened to her anytime soon."

D:

Qrow frowned as he stared down into the flickering flames. "I'm sorry I couldn't reach you guys sooner."

The two blondes exchanged a glance. "Well..." Jaune mumbled. "We're not alone at least."

"That's true" nodded Yang. "Don't worry too much Uncle Qrow, we've somehow gotten through the worst of it."

"Yeah but he'd probably be successful" Ichigo muttered making Rukia laugh lightly.

"One day, I'll help you rebuild all your lives. I'll just need time" the dusty crow assured them. "I guess we start rebuilding it tomorrow."

"What about food?" Jaune asked. "I'm starving as it is and with the food shortage it's only going to get worse" he mumbled rubbing his stomach.

:D

"We can figure that out in the morning" the Sergeant told them. "We should rest for the night, don't worry we shouldn't have any complications through the night. I doubt any wolves are going to be showing up again anytime soon. At least I hope they don't."

"That's really reassuring Uncle (!)" Ruby breathed out as she laid down, her back to the fire. "Can we make it so we're actually sleeping inside tomorrow? I'm sick of camping."

"This is what you call camping?" Jaune questioned. "Last night you slept in a tree."

"Oh be quiet. I'm too tired to argue" Ruby yawned out as she closed her eyes, moving away from the group to a more isolated position.

Yang felt the slight breeze as it blew across the field, the light smell of smoke from the fire entering her nose making her open her eyes to see the moon already rising overhead. He raised her head and looked around. Ruby was now fast asleep where she lay and her belongings lay next to her. Her violet glanced over the smoking embers of their fire to see Qrow looking up at the sky a thoughtful look on his face.

"I messed up, didn't I? By letting her down."

The old Arc's eyes softened as he looked at his companion. This wasn't the 47-year old veteran huntsman of the Signal Guards he was looking at; this was the 6-year old insecure boy he first met.

D:

"I can't say for sure, since I wasn't there" the old man said, as he leaned back and lit his pipe. "All I know it is hard these past months, I know that all too well" James answered, remembering the old friends he had lost That Day. "But Ruby hasn't had it easy, either. She's a tough cookie and she has good intentions but she is still a girl – a child –, no matter how strong she is. She's lucky to have me, Jaune and Yang to look out for her."

"Yeah, except she's been distancing herself away from us, too" noted Jaune, solemnly.

"I wish I knew how to get her out of her funk" Yang, said before she had an idea. "Hang on. Do you know what day is it tomorrow?"

"Tuesday" Jaune answered.

"No, no, no. I mean don't you remember it's supposed to be a special day for certain someone?" she pointed, to her sister. It took the men half a minute to get what she was trying to say.

They huddled together and made whispering noises not to wake the youngest. Whilst this was going on the former beacon huntsman couldn't help but notice something.

"_That's strange. The amount of Aura in the air around us dropped by at least 50% the moment little red moved away from us_…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So guys what do you think? I hope I didn't make them too OOC. I wasn't too sure about the confrontation scene with the trio but what do you think guys?<strong>_

_**Any new ideas for my story are welcome. See ya!**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Grimm Party

_**Hey guys sorry its been a while. I will try to deliver a chapter at least bi-monthly if I can.**_

Scourge From BloodClan**: **_**Yep and Ruby gonna get stronger but I will try not to make her OP or any other charcters or too weak. Btw the Grimm in Ruby's dream wasn't attacking Grimm it was fighting something else. I'll leave you guys to figure it out.**_

blaiseingfire: **_Aye, that scene pulled the strings on my heart when I first saw it. The music for the scene is 'Vogel im Kafig' from the Shingeki no Kyojin OST it means 'Bird Cage' I think its also appropriate for Summer's death, too._**

_**Anyways here's the next part.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Fall of Vale Arc<strong>

**Chapter 5: A Grimm Party – Closing the Wounds.**

* * *

><p><em>(Next morning<em>...)

Ruby Rose laid in bed dreaming of better times filled with cookies and strawberries. It was a refreshing change from those weird dreams she had for the past few days. Ruby had her right arm over Yang's body; she was in a very comfortable position. Yang, however, was fully awake and was just reading away as she let her sister sleep, she honestly felt warm and comfortable, the others in the room were just preparing for today like music and what not, all the basic preparations. This would be the best party ever.

Back to the present, Ruby was currently enjoying her dreams of sweet confectionaries. As she was about to pick a delicious strawberry, a voice came from it saying. "Time to wake up, little rose."

"Huh, what the-? Fruit don't talk" Ruby said, while scratching her head. This time, a cookie landed on her forehead.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, she let out a long yawn as she could smell Uncle Qrow baking the chocolate cake but she still felt very warm and she didn't want to get out of bed, surprisingly Yang was reading, odd Ruby never thought that Yang would want to read books… wait, taking a closer inspection, she realised that it was a clothes and Bikes magazine, typical Yang…

"Hey baby sis! Good morning… wait afternoon… Heh..." Yang exclaimed as she pulled away, letting Ruby go.

Noon soon loomed over as they slept in, school was off for the weekend and Qrow's hunting operations were halted for a time, well till the snow cleared anyways, so the family had nothing to do all day but they were all hyped for now and honestly had the perfect gift for her. Grandpa James bought her one of Ruby's childhood books, with Jaune in addition got some new clothing and a new headset. Yang, on the other hand, brought her a beautiful bracelet with a silver cross attached. Oh it also had a custom paintjob to it and engraved in it: '_Your sister and friend, Yang Xia Long, to the darkness we go and to the light we find, I'll always be by your side_.'

:D

Uncle Qrow… no one was sure what he got for Ruby but they had a feeling he cooked something up, he would hate to get Ruby a crappy gift. So as Yang sat there awake, while Ruby cuddled her, she could only think, what would the crow get for his niece? With limited amount of pocket money they had they could only afford simple yet effective smaller presents. She knew the redhead loved pop music and what not but Jaune already took that idea and James took the idea of books… What else could Ruby Rose desire?

The question lingered in her head for some time; then she remembered seeing the huge box the Signal Guard had shipped to their house early in the morning and Blake's. He honestly felt frustrated until that moment but was determined he found the perfect gift for Ruby.

Ruby blinked multiple times upon realising what her sister just said… "Wait what time is it!?" she gasped, upon realising it was a school day.

"Um… its 1 o'clock… pm… Something up baby sis?"

Ruby's face went blank as she heard her sisters answer and in frustration she let herself fall onto the bed, "AHH! I slept through half the day! Oh mah gawd!"

Jaune overheard the two as he was putting up decorations. "Ruby, it's okay. There's no school today. Plus, you looked peaceful while you were dozing away in your sleep, so we didn't bother waking you."

Ruby blushed knowing her family actually watched her as she slept, though she just took it as a compliment.

:D

Hiding her embarrassment, Ruby quickly hopped out of Yang's bed and headed into the shower. It was short and not very hot due to limited water available but she felt wonderful as she let the water soothe her tense muscles. After about half an hour she stepped out of the bedroom and got dressed in her casual wear, just the everyday wear, nothing special.

As she walked out, her unique hair was slightly damp but the rest of the others by the door and all of them yelled at the same time …

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

A few of them threw some confetti into the air and in the middle of the room was a freshly cooked chocolate cake, it was still warm and it smelt wonderful. The dazed girl managed to shake herself out of it before realising what they had just said.

It was her birthday.

:D

She had completely forgotten about it and though it would just be another meaningless day. Ever since what happened in Vale, the redhead thought there was nothing to look forward to… until today. Ruby was very happy as they started to sing together. Grandpa James was actually a really good singer to Ruby's surprise. Jaune and Qrow, however… not so much…

Yang's voice was of those of the angels, it looked like she had written a song just for Ruby's 11th and honestly Ruby was taken away by how well it sounded together… this was really the perfect birthday present Ruby could ever ask for… though she was extremely embarrassed as the three sang about her, though it was the good embarrassment…

As soon as the four finished, the birthday girl in the room applaud them, Ruby had a tear of happiness drop from her eye as she hugged them. "You guys are seriously the best…"

"Ruby, you still need to blow out the candles" the ex-beacon hunter pointed out.

Everyone started to sing happy birthday to Ruby again, as she stood in front of the cake ready to blow out the candles, beaming in happiness as she listened to them finish, she took a deep breath and blew out the candles… but they just relit… What? She blew them out again… same result… "Trick candles really?"

They all giggled but Ruby eventually blew them out, took forever though. Then, she got round to her favourite part of the day: the presents.

:D

The birthday girl ripped open the first green present given by the blonde boy. What she unwrapped contained a headset, the one that Ruby always wanted, she was surprised that Jaune would buy them for her, though her gift wasn't as expensive, for understandable reasons, they were nice neither the less.

"Happy birthday, Ruby" this was rewarded with a cuddle.

"Thank you, Jaune."

The next was several smaller blue boxes from Grandpa James, mostly clothes but the last box she unwrapped, was the same book that Yang read to her while she was young. "Wow! I haven't read this in, like, forever!" she gasped, as she read the books title.

"Well… Yang told me a few things… plus it was in my collection" James explained, with a small smile.

The next yellow box was a silver bracelet, it looked beautiful and this was Yang's sign of friendship and sisterhood.

"Thank you Ya-Gak!"

The younger sister found herself in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you like it!"

"_Huh… where's Uncle Qrow's present? It must be here_" Ruby thought but she decided to shrug it off and play around with her new toys. Soon while James was playing music, Ruby sat herself next to her uncle, attempting to get closer and what not.

D:

"Uncle, not to rude, but isn't it a workday for you?"

"Don't worry, I got the day off."

"Are you serious?!" Ruby interrupted, "I can't remember the last time you had a day off."

"Well, it was… um… I don't remember either. Heh, heh."

Only Yang remembered, it was a week off over a year ago. It was a week that she could remember clearly. For a couple of days after her parents' murder, she felt completely numb. It was her adoptive sister that helped her through along with the rest of the Rose Family.

"What're you planning to do for the week?" Jaune asked, curiously.

"I'm going to spend most of it with you guys. I haven't spent as much time with you lately as I would like and someone's gotta cook dinner" Qrow answered him, with a grin before he turned to his niece. Yang rolled her eyes. He never cooked in his life.

"Hey Uncle, can ya tell me what you got for my birthday or at least give me a hint?" Ruby asked, while giving him a cute smile.

:D

The Sergeant moved a little to the left to reveal a giant red present as tall as he was. "Huh? Oh… Maybe but I'll just keep that a secret… until you open it" he teased, while giving his niece a wink.

Ruby immediately picked up the large long box, with the name tag "Ruby Rose, From Uncle Qrow" on it, she tore the wrapping off and opened it, inside was a beautiful red and black scythe. What he had given her was one of Vytal's finest weapon mods designed specifically for scythe wielders and also came with a new enchanted bolt assembly, the receiver what was imbued with all the elements and customized dust barrel, oh and engraved on it made Ruby's chest feel warm…

"I-Is that a scythe?!" exclaimed Jaune.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Oh mah gawd! IS THAT A CUSTOMISED HIGH IMPACT BOLT RECIVER!?" She exclaimed out of enjoyment and shock, Qrow nodded her head and smiled as his niece hugged with extreme gratitude.

"Mr. Qrow… that's amazing! …Though how much did it all cost you?" asked James.

"Never mind about that. Just let her enjoy it…" he said calmly smiling.

:D

At was at this point, for this day, the loved ones around her lit up the darkness in Ruby's heart and allowed her to feel again. Whenever the darkness would creep up on her again, it would be them that kept it at bay.

xxxx

_(The next morning_…)

:D

Ruby awoke late morning in a daze. Had a lot of strawberry cake last night… but not too much to want to skip breakfast.

"Well, at least the kitchen, or what I assume is that's what it is, is still mostly intact" Ruby breathed out, as she wiped her forehead on her shoulder. "Uncle Qrow can cook something up for us then, instead of over a camp fire."

"Is that all you can think about? Your stomach" Yang questioned, as she threw the remains of a broken cupboard out of the open door landing on a large pile of broken furniture. "With how much you complain about being hungry, people would think you've never eaten a day in your life."

"Shut up!" Ruby pouted at her.

"Hell, with the way you do eat I wonder why you're still so little" the blonde smirked, as she poked the blushing redhead's stomach.

"I'm not little!"

"Yeah you are" the blonde giggled.

"Your drawings suck!" the little one pouted

"What do my drawings have to do with anything!?"

"You called me little, that's what!" Ruby retorted, as she placed her hands on her hips and frowned at her.

XD

Jaune glanced out over the furniture as Ruby stormed outside.

On the front yard she came across Qrow. Ruby glanced to see where he was looking to see him watching a few birds, geese in fact.

"You think they taste any good?" Qrow questioned.

"What you going to shoot them with your Death Gleaner?" Ruby questioned, as she rolled onto his back lying on the grass, it wasn't all that comfortable but it had been better then sleeping in a tree.

"I thought about it, wouldn't need to cook it then, it'd be already done" Qrow chuckled, as Ruby shook her head in amusement.

"Good one, Uncle. You almost had me."

"You wouldn't believe it, this house and the surrounding areas. 300 Lien" Ruby's eyes widened, that was cheap for homestead standards. "Since it was so run down, south of Wall Rose and close to one of the baiting towns, it was so cheap" Qrow told her. "I figured you guys wouldn't mind being stuck here, James could maybe set up a shop, you kids can build a home and I simply help out anyway that I could."

"You never gave up on finding me?" Ruby questioned, in surprise.

"Of course" Qrow told her. "None of us did" he smiled. "But first, we need to fix this place up. We're gonna live here for a while and so that I can set up a lab of soughts."

XD

"If anyone enters this house and sees your lab, we're going to get arrested. I just know it" a deadpanned Ruby told him.

"Oh my Rube, my Dust Weapon experiments aren't that bad, are they?" his niece just rolled her eyes at him making him chuckle lightly. "I'll be sure to lock the door."

The redhead just shook his head as he stood up and headed for the entrance to the house before he heard Qrow fire off a cannon shell, she looked up into the sky and sweatdropped as she saw several birds fall from the sky.

"You didn't?" Ruby questioned, with wide eyes.

"I'm hungry" Qrow simply stated. "I'm sure you are as well and the others will be when they wake up. I'll return with them" he told him picking up the sheathed Death Gleaner. Like all Hunters' Weapons, she was powered by Dust, most of it courtesy of the Schnee Dust Company. "By all means, rest for now but if you'd like you can start on anything you can think of to get this place suitable."

Ruby nodded as she looked over the interior of the house. Hearing Qrow's humming getting softer she rolled up his sleeves and started on clearing out what she could from inside the house. Soon enough old man James awoke, complaining he was hungry before starting to help them.

:D

"Is this really how you act when you're not catching robbers?" Both turned to see an old, bald man stepping down from a horse a smile on his face leading the horse towards Ruby. "It's good to see you again. A girl by the name of Blake told me where I might find you. Chloe would have come herself but she's getting medical treatment."

"Yo" Ruby raised a hand up in greeting. "Ah..." She scratched her head, never having learned the man's name.

"Harold Thompson" the old man greeted holding his hand out to Ruby, who rose to her feet taking the offered hand to shake.

"Ruby Rose."

"So is Chloe doing okay?" Jaune questioned walking down the few steps and over to the two.

"Yeah, the doctors are saying that she will be up and moving around in a week or so." Harold smiled at her. "I don't think we could ever thank you for how you helped her yesterday."

:D

"Don't mention it" Ruby smiled. "Anyone would've done the same."

"No, they wouldn't" the bald man shook his head. "They would have run for their lives, saving themselves or just stand around staring while doing nothing helpful. You saved my wife and let my children to still have their mother."

"No kid should lose a mom so young" Ruby said, as she glanced away sadly. "A mother should be there, to help when needed."

Jaune smiled softly, he didn't doubt that was the reason Ruby had tried so hard to save the woman. She didn't want Ellie and Kyle to go through living without a mother like she was.

"This house, you're living here?" Harold questioned, as he tied his horse's reins to a tree as it grazed on the grass. Jaune turned back to the house and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well... for the time being anyway" the blonde boy told him. "It's not looking all that good at the moment but... we kinda only started this morning."

"Fighting muggers one day, playing house the next" the old man chuckled.

:D

"Well who's hungry?" Qrow's laugh could be heard making the three turn and look to see the Signal Guard walking with several geese at his disposal making Ruby's eye twitch, he had been gone for hours. He didn't think the birds had fallen that far away.

"Where the heck have you been?! We've been working our asses off and you've been taking a nice leisurely stroll!" she scolded.

"But I brought breakfast" Qrow told him.

"It's past lunch!" his niece roared. Jaune simply sighed, just wanting the Sergeant to hurry up and cook the tasty looking birds.

"Well, that was actually one of the reasons I came out here" Harold said, as he walked back to his horse and opened up one of the saddle bags and pulled out the same bag of food that thief had stolen the day before. "I figured after everything you did yesterday you guys deserved this, more so" the old man said, passing Ruby the bag of food.

"Man this would have come in handy so much last night" Ruby said, starting to drool. As Red Riding Hood looked into the bag, Arc noticed that the Signal Guard was packing his things.

D:

"You're going already Mr. Qrow. You just came back" Jaune said, laying the birds down on a table the old crow had brought from inside the house. "Where are you going?"

"The Beacon Corps is ready, there's gonna be another mission to retake Wall Maria" Qrow told them.

"They're moving this fast after the last mission?" Jaune questioned with wide eyes, Qrow simply nodded his head. The blonde remembered how defeated the troops of Beacon had looked as they had marched through the town, most were heavily wounded, they weren't even half of what survived outside of the walls.

"The Signal Guards will be assisting, too. The Sanctum Police probably won't even get their hands dirty with it. I bet none of the bastards up there even know how bad our situation is down here, yet" the Sergeant growled slightly irritated, before he sighed. "I just thought I'd let you guys know I'm gonna be away for a while. I have duties to attend to before we move on reclaiming the lost wall. Sorry we can't have you over Mr. Thompson."

"Its fine, I didn't expect you. I honestly came here since I wanted to make sure that these were safe. Chloe insisted that she come too but there was no way I was letting her on a horse in her condition" he smiled. "You didn't show yourselves yesterday in town and when the young girl came and told me us what happened… well let's just say we were glad to know you were ok" he told them. "I should get back. I hope to see you all again" he told them as he untied his horse and mounted before galloping off, with Qrow going in the opposite direction.

D:

"You alright, Rube?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah..." Ruby nodded. "About the day before yesterday... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it" Jaune told her, waving it off. "Adrenaline was high, we all snapped at one another."

"In those 6 months I wasn't around, everyone really got upset didn't they?" Ruby questioned and got a nod from the boy before she turned to look back at the house she had inspected last night, it had been growing dark so he hadn't been able to see it very well. It wasn't actually all that bad, not as bad as she had thought anyway but it'd still take some work. "And you never gave up on me" she noted, solemnly.

"Why would I? That's what friends do" he smiled.

Ruby nodded as she sat up, James stirring the fire slightly. "Everybody sure is pulling their weight here. I was impressed." Ruby glanced down at the older sister now asleep on the job. "Guess its time for me to do the same"

xxxx

_(Later that afternoon…)_

D:

Ruby was walking through the woods, her feet crunching the grass. She noticed something far away from the house. She just knew she had to see it. Her red-hooded cloak was wrapped around her figure to protect her from the cold winds. Soon, the trees began to thin out and she found herself at the edge of a cliff.

"_What is this place?_" Ruby thought to herself. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"_It's stone with some kind of inscription_," she thought as she got a closer look. The inscription was partially covered in dirt and there was also a rose symbol engraved on it. "_Uh? 'Thus Kindly I Scatter', that sounds familiar._"

Ruby knelt down to brush some of the snow away. She gasped as she read the two words that were revealed. More specifically, a name: Summer Rose.

"_That's mom's name_" Ruby thought, as tears began to form in her eyes. Memories began to resurface in her mind about her time with her mother. Then she remembered the fateful day that stripped away all the joy in her life. She clutched her head and trying to prevent an anguished cry. Ruby tried to shake those horrible images out of her head and stumbled backwards only to bump into another person.

"I see you found it, lassie." She turned around and saw an old man holding his hand out.

"Grandpa James?"

"Qrow told me it made this not long after he got this place" he told solemly. "He thought she deserved a memorial to honour her memory even though there was nothing left of her to bury."

D:

Hearing this, the 10-year old could longer hold back her tears. "Why...w-w-why d-did she h-have to leave m-m-me." Ruby finally got out amongst the sobs. James slowly petted the black and red girl's hair.

"She didn't want to leave you Ruby, I know it. You're a kind person who I li-"

"Y-You really mean that" she hiccuped.

"C'mon, lassie. You're not alone in this fight" the old man smiled.

Wiping her eyes dry, Ruby took the ex-hunter's hand to help herself up. As the two walked away, she turned to look back at the monument, she saw a ghostly white-hooded figure standing next to it. The figure's face was covered by her hood to reveal herself as Summer.

"_Mom?_" Ruby questioned, in her thoughts.

"_I'm sorry for leaving you but you still have a life to live. Make me proud_" Summer smiled, her voice echoing in Ruby's head. But in a blink of an eye, she vanished.

"You alright, Ruby?"

"…Yeah I'll be fine" she smiled softly.

With that the two walked away.

xxxx

_(2 weeks later…)_

:D

The Hunters still hadn't found a way to get back Wall Maria. They had been trying but nothing had been done so far. Ruby was currently lying out beneath a tree; the Crescent Rose was lying next to her, arms folded behind her head as her hood covered her face. It wasn't often that the redhead took a day off to herself any longer, always busy with something: maintaining her sweetheart, chores or training.

Yang wasn't far from her sister simply sitting up beside a tree with a parchment of paper working on her drawing skills or as Rube liked to call them horror pictures she can't do right. She was mostly the same as she had been when she came here. However, she had let her hair grown out; instead of simply cutting it like Jaune foolishly recommended getting it cut and had the burn marks to prove it. She let it grow longer resting at the middle of her back. Scanning the grassy fields once more she buried her face back into her drawing wanting to prove her little sister wrong.

"It's still going to suck."

"Screw you!" Yang snapped back, their relationship hadn't changed in the year they had been living together. It was 3 weeks after they arrived here when Ruby finally told Yang off for her overprotectiveness. Eventually, Yang relented on the condition that her sister learned how to fight and defend herself. So over the course of the year, with Jaune's help, they taught each other how to fight, both armed with their weapons and without.

Goldilocks scrunched her face up as she used the charcoal to deepen the lines before grinning and holding the parchment and board up to the sky. "It looks perfect!" she said turning to Ruby who hadn't even risen from where he was laying beneath the shade of the tree. "I'm not even going to show you, you jerk."

XD

"Why because I'll tell you the truth?" Ruby questioned but before she could answer they heard the sound of horses arriving. The redhead groaned and rolled over, today was suppose to be her day to do nothing and she didn't want to put up with anyone.

"Hey, it's Chloe and Harold. Oh and they brought Ellie and Kyle along, too" Jaune said, as he rose to his feet. "Over here you guys!"

They waved at the four sitting in the cart and then waved back at them. The Thompsons often visited them and more than most, they brought the daughter with them. Qrow sometimes greeted them but not often as his duties kept him busy. The trio watched as Harold and Kyle went about moving the horses as Ellie stood by them, Chloe already heading over a smile on her face as she approached.

"Good afternoon you three" the wife smiled, noticing the hood covering Ruby's face.

Chloe took it upon herself to visit them every month whenever she got the chance. At first it was because of obligation she had felt since Ruby saved her but slowly she grew to care for them. However, Ruby still kept Chloe at arm's distance but only Yang understood why but the redhead encouraged her friends to open up to her. Jaune had told her that it wasn't too late for her to still have a mother figure in her life but to Ruby, she was already at the stage where she wouldn't open her heart to adults, apart from Qrow and James.

:D

"Is she teasing you again Yang?" the woman asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, look at this marvellous piece of work I just finished creating and she hasn't even looked at it yet" she cried fake tears that Ruby knew all too well from her acting back in Vale. Holding the drawing up to her Chloe looked at it with wide eyes. "This is a beautiful drawing Yang. You certainly captured the landscape" the older woman said, raising the parchment up and holding it in the direction Rukia had been drawing with a smile. "A perfect match."

"See! I told you I'm a good drawer!" Yang gloated making her sister growl in irritation.

"No you're a good sketcher. You suck at drawing anything else" little red deadpanned.

Yang pouted as Chloe giggled lightly handing the drawing back to the blonde. Yang turned to Mrs. Thompson and smiled happily at her, she had grown close to the woman in the year they had been here. She often helped Yang with her shopping when she came to town on the few occasions that she did. Even though Ruby told her that she didn't need to thank her, Chloe continued to insist if there was anything she could repay her for saving her life. If it hadn't been for her, Chloe wouldn't be here today.

D:

"No news?" the old woman's question made Ruby frown, instantly knowing what she was talking about her father. He had gone missing after the Grimm attack and hadn't been seen since, though Ruby briefly remembered talking with her afterwards but couldn't remember the details of what was said or even if it was real. That was the only lead anyone had on him.

"No... I think Uncle Qrow is the only one still looking for him, it's been a year and there has been no sign of him" the redhead said softly, making Yang frown wanting to quickly change the subject.

She jumped over and tackled Jaune making him grunt and fall to the ground with a groan as he held his stomach the hat falling from his face and onto the ground allowing his long yellow hair to fall around his face.

"Ow! What was that about?!"

"You look like a shaggy dog! Get a haircut!" Yang said playfully, touching his hair.

"No way! Anyway you're not one to talk" Jaune retorted, still holding his stomach as he sat up in a sitting position. "There is no need to at the moment and it's not bothering me." His hair now reached down to the nape of his neck while the front hung in front of his face, parting slightly in the middle to show his soft blue eyes.

XD

"Ruby!" The redhead rose his head up before two sticks came down and hit him in both shoulders making her glare up at Ellie who was smirking down at her holding the sticks. She was revealed to be a 7-year old girl with tawny brown hair and green eyes; she looked similar to her mother.

Ruby reached up grabbed both sticks and snapped them in half. "Hey, why'd you go and do that for?!" the little troublemaker shouted, as Kyle walked over to them.

"Same reason why you hit me" Ruby mumbled. Ever since Ruby had saved them that day, she had been pleading with her to try and learn anything about Huntresses. All she got was a cold shoulder which didn't take 3 seconds most days for her to give up.

Ellie simply huffed in annoyance and frowned at Ruby before she whined as her mother gripped her by the ear pulling it tightly. "Ow!"

"You're lucky this is all you're getting, now apologise to Ruby" Chloe scolded.

"It's fine Mrs. Thompson, really" Ruby said, pushing herself up to her feet to stand up. "Kyle gonna sign up. Its next week isn't it?" she questioned, making Chloe frown as she let her daughter's ear go, she rubbed her ear and nodded up at Ruby.

:D

"If I taught you anything, it would only get in the way of what the instructors will teach you since I have no idea what they'll teach about well anything" Ruby told her. Ellie simply frowned and turned away. "Plus, that three dimensional moving gear? Beat's me how it works" she explained. "How am I meant to teach you something that I don't know how to use myself?"

Ellie sighed. "Hey Ruby, I heard you want to go outside. As in beyond the walls?" the kid looked at her seriously.

"Yes" she whispered.

"And you want to join the Beacon Corps?" she asked. What was with this kid?

"Yeah, it's my dream to become a true Huntress" she said. "Many people risk their lives out there, as they fight for our freedom we should support them right?"

The younger girl looked at her with admiration as she used her sleeve to pull her down so she could whisper in her ear. "Then I'll see you out there. See ya later Ruby" she said before running out.

"I'll just wait then. It's only 2 years until I can enlist" Red Riding Hood said to herself.

D:

Chloe glanced to Yang who was frowning, after the Grimm attack Ruby had only wanted to join the Beacon Corps more. Yang didn't think she could stop her anymore even if she tried. Jaune had no idea that Ruby was still planning on signing up when she was older.

The last year had taken its toll on the friends. Qrow kept reminding them... the daunting fact that the military had been unsuccessful for almost an entire year of opening any stable gate back? She still had to wait 2 years to do something. The redhead had made up her mind to convince her uncle to let her enlist.

Chloe watched as the five children ran off to play in a nearby field, swinging sticks around on Jaune's request of imitating sword play.

Once they were done playing, Mrs. Thompson walked over to them. "I brought lunch, come on and we can go eat."

"Sound's good" smiled Yang, before turning to Ruby who was smiling more than usual. "Are you coming?"

:D

"Yeah sure" Ruby told, as she steadied Crescent Rose on her back. Jaune bent down and grabbed his hat.

"Come on, let's go eat" Yang smiled up at Chloe who nodded her head and they walked over to the cart.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 845<strong>: A few days later, the Royal Government tried to rectify the food shortage by having all the refugees sent to cultivate land and secure food. It wasn't enough. This did nothing to prevent the food shortage. It had been a very difficult time for everyone. Over the course of the year, hundreds died from starvation and illness.

**Year 846**: In the following year, the military were low on food supplies and low on morality. The tension increased when a new decree from the Royal Family came out at the start of the year. The Royal Government ordered the military from Wall Rose lead the refugees into a launched campaign against the Grimm to retake Wall Maria. There were 250,000 of them, a fifth of the total population of Remnant. Most of them used were civilians with no combat experience or training. But the campaign went unsuccessful… less than 100 survived the carnage. Over half of them had crippling injuries. With this disaster, the food shortage has improved just a little for those who lived.

* * *

><p><em>(In Wall Rose, nearby the farming area…)<em>

D:

"Jaune, did your grandfather came back?" asked Yang.

"He's gone" Jaune shook his head, as tears were shed, holding his grandpa's sword and shield. It was all he left to remember him by. It was all he left to remember his parents, too. "I...I don't know what to do... He was the only family I had left." flows around,

It had been just over a year since after the Leviathan appeared. The famine may have improved but Jaune's grandfather was one of those that had been forced to go and he didn't return. He died in the war. Ruby was devastated, too. Another one of those she'd care for deeply was taken away in a short amount of time. She could only hug Jaune close and cry silently with him when the news of old man James' death arrived.

Qrow bit his lip in frustration. He knew it was an attempt to kill off civilians the government couldn't support. This war. No. It wasn't a war. It was a glorified genocide. It was so painfully obvious to him when they were working in the field.

A small group of Sanctum Police officers were walking by discussing the productivity. The Major in charge was complaining because the farms are behind schedule. His subordinate said that most of the workers were kicked out and sent to recover Wall Maria, likely killed. Qrow glared at the soldiers and as he picked up the kids to go back to the house they had been staying, that's when he pieced it together. The retired Beacon Huntsman was sent on that mission not for recovery but so the government would have fewer mouths to feed. The mission successfully dealt with food crisis that had plagued the remaining Walls containing humanity but the decision was so heartless and inhumane to force citizens to march to their deaths.

D:

But how could he stop them? A low-ranked Signal Guard who was renowned as a lazy drunkard? How many more of his loved ones have to die? At was at this point… the dusty crow decided to get his act together and reach a rank where his opinion mattered to the point where it could prevent something like this again.

"Why? Why did this happen?" the grandson placed his hand on his face and sighed in despair, his close friend Ruby sat beside him.

"They're the damn government" Qrow answered, bitterly. "They don't give a damn who gets hurt as long they get to live comfortably."

"The Grimm are to blame, too. If only we could defeat them, we could get back our place in this world" Ruby murmured, in frustration.

Yang watched the three mourn for James' death in sadness. This couldn't carry on. "Ruby, Jaune, Uncle Qrow. I'm gonna apply for military training next year."

"What!?" This surprised her little sister. "You're gonna be a Huntress."

"Yang, are you for real?!" Jaune exclaimed, looking up. He looked at Goldilocks in surprise, as the redhead wiped away her tears and let go of the Arc boy.

"I've made up my mind" Yang said. "But I have to wait until I got old enough to join."

D:

"B-But Yang?" Qrow said, puzzled. "You don't have to! You once said survival is the most important thing."

"Yes, I'll be there to ensure everyone's safety." Ruby and Jaune blinked. "I'll become strong enough to fight them. I will protect you guys and stay alive. Uncle, you once told us it's not our job to interfere with military issues. Not as a civilians, anyways. I won't let our parents, Mr. Arc and all the others die in vain." They couldn't argue with that.

"Me too…" Jaune replied weakly after a short pause.

"Jaune?!" Qrow could only exclaim in surprise.

"I'm joining, too. I can't sit here and do nothing" he answered, bravely. "If they accept me, the chances are I will find out what I can do about this. And at the rate Hunters are dying I'd say they'd take anyone they can. Even someone like me"

"Well… I guess that makes three of us" Ruby finally murmured, with her silver eyes shadowed. They all looked at her in surprise.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed. "You should stay, if there's anyone who needs to stay in safety, it would be you. Let us protect you."

"I'm sick of always being the one protected…" Ruby spoke. "I'm joining the military to fight back the Grimm and avenge everyone."

D:

"No! I forbid it!" Qrow said, in a serious tone. "You mustn't devote your life for revenge! You have to live for those you love, not die for them! You're still just a child."

"I maybe a kid but I know what I want!" Ruby stood furiously. "Look at what they did to mom! Look at what they did to old man James! Should I have to let it go? …Maybe. Perhaps you're right about vengeance being ugly. But… I can't turn a blind eye to this! What if the Leviathan comes back and breaches Wall Rose, too, and then Wall Sina!? We'd have no place left _to_ run _or_ hide!"

The others could only stare at her in amazement, enlightened by her logic.

"Besides, I'm fighting for those I love, I don't care what happens to my body in the end" the redhead argued. "Once I become a Huntress those things won't stand a chance. I'll-I'll make sure I'll never lose anyone else ever again!"

"...Ruby…" Yang placed her hand on one of Ruby's shoulders. "Guess… there's no other choice then…"

:D

Qrow took a good look at the three before him. The same feeling off weakness that had enveloped him after Summer had been killed resurfaced back in all of them. If they didn't do something than more would be killed and they were sick of all of this crap hurting the ones that they cared about and being powerless to stop it. The trio had decided to become soldiers and weren't gonna change their minds.

Finally, Qrow nodded in agreement. "All right then, I'll let you all join together."

As many moons passed by, the three friends were finally old enough to reach their goal, their objective: To join the military and become Hunters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hoped you guys liked it. It may seem a bit rushed I really want to move on to the training arc which will be after the next chapter, fellas.<strong>_

_**PS. OC characters, new Dust Weapons and Sembelances are wrelcomed with open arms.**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Grimm Preparation

_**Hey guys! Two chapters in less than a week, pretty cool, huh.**_

blaiseingfire: _**Sorry dude, but Sasha won't be in this story. In fact, most of the characters in the AoT universe will be replaced by those from RWBY equivalents.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Fall of Vale Arc<strong>

**Chapter 6: A Grimm Preparation – Welcome to the Academy.**

* * *

><p>xxxx<p>

_(One Month Later_…)

:D

Crocea Mors came slashing through the air, slamming against Ruby's giant scythe making her jump back before dashing forward and slashing at Jaune's side, the long sword stopping Crescent Rose from cutting into him. Both were breathing heavy, as they had been going at this for some time now. Over the last month they had spent what time they didn't on rebuilding the house on training where Yang would go about food for them, where she got the food from was beyond them but they ate well.

It had been a year. An entire year had passed since our heroes had come to this place, over a year since the Grimm broke through the wall for the first time in over a hundred years. Standing up straight Jaune rolled his shoulders, his face covered in sweat. They had learnt something else about the walls surrounding mankind's civilisation. It was close to the mountains so it was incredibly cold all year round. Qrow tried to warn them the first time they had jumped into the lake after a sparring session. He just warned them a little too late.

Wall Maria was still trying to be recovered by the Signal Guards and the Beacon Corps. However, many lives had been lost in the ongoing battle. Ruby wasn't pleased but there was nothing she could do about it. Chloe had visited them once she was able to walk again, having brought Kyle and Ellie with her to properly thank Ruby for saving their lives. They hadn't moved back into the Vale District, it becoming a military only area. The Signal Guards along with a troop of scouts from the Beacon Corps kept the district under control, not wanting such civilian casualties as they had last time.

As for Ruby, Yang and Jaune... things hadn't changed much, except for Jaune's sudden desire to join the military after he had learned of his grandfather's fate. Each day, Ruby's patience was being put to the test as she anxiously waited until she could join the military. Her hatred for the Grimm seemed to increase everyday but kept it from the others silently. Her father had seemed to disappear but Ruby fully believed that he was still alive. Yang was the only one that wasn't bothered by the waiting time before they could join the military. Uncle Qrow knew that Yang enjoyed the days that they had since they had begun working on the farm and she'd continue to enjoy it until they joined the military. The day that they would join, was the day that their temporary and fragile peace would end.

:D

"Man Jaune, you really do need work on your stamina" Ruby huffed out.

"Says the one breathing like a chain smoker" the blonde joked laughing, the two staring before they both chuckled and sheathed their Dust Weapons. They heard footsteps and turned to see Qrow walking towards them, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Uncle Qrow?" Ruby questioned.

"There are some things that we need to discuss" he told them making their eyes hardened at how serious he was. "Come with me." The two friends followed without question and was surprised to see the Sergeant had led them to the back of their little house and even more so when he showed them a hatch where Yang stood.

"Is this what I think it is?" Yang questioned kneeling down next to the entrance, opening it up to reveal a dark hole with a ladder to one side.

"It is. I've been working on it for some time, not as large as the one at my old place but large enough for proper training to be held" Qrow explained.

"So what, you've been making another underground training basement all this time?" Ruby asked and he simply nodded. "How did you make these in the first place anyway?" the redhead questioned.

D:

"Sea turtles" Qrow smirked, before he climbed down, the trio following after him. When they entered it looked just like every other training ground, a desolate battleground. "There is a reason I want you to use this training ground instead of simply sparring up above." The friends exchanged a glance with one another. "I'm going to be totally honest with you." Qrow said turning to face them, a serious look on his usual cheerful face. "The Sanctum Police are threatening to evict us if we don't keep the noise down."

xxxx

_(Year 847_…)

:D

Yang frowned as she stood in front of the smudged mirror that was in her room, they could have at least had a better one with everything they could do, apparently cleaning a mirror or making a perfect one wasn't on the to do list. She had just washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner and was now combing it, a strand falling between her eyes like always. Resting her hands on her shoulders she turned and looked as best she could at the back and sighed.

"_It's as good as it's going to get"_ she thought to herself, before placing the comb she had used on her bed next to her small pack she had previously packed the night before. She placed her hand on the back and frowned slightly. She, Ruby and Jaune were heading for Trost today, there they would sign up to enlist in the military. Qrow didn't say anything when they had told him it was today, only nodding his head and wishing them to be safe.

For over 2 years both the quartet had grown accustomed to this place, made friends with a few neighbouring farm families, like the Thompsons. They had made a life for themselves here and had grown to accept that they may not be able to get back their home. In the last 4 months... home hadn't even been mentioned between them. Not that they had forgotten about what they had left behind but that it was painful to talk about.

Picking the pack up she slung it onto her back before heading for the door to her room seeing Ruby and Jaune outside she glanced over to Qrow who was reading a book.

"Uncle Qrow" the Signal Guard looked up from where he was seated and smiled lightly.

:D

"I see you're all ready to set out" Qrow told her to which she nodded her head, his head nodding to the large bundle strapped to the back of the pack. "Taking Ember Celica with you I see."

"Everyone else is taking theirs, I don't know how they're going to react to us using our own weapons but they're going to have to deal with it I suppose" Yang said, looking over her shoulder at the bundled Dust containers, it was frowned upon to travel with openly worn weapons so they had made it so they were somewhat concealed, they wouldn't get in trouble this way.

"What division do you plan to join?" Qrow questioned, as he closed his book.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ruby said, plainly. "There are 3 walls between us and the Grimm and so far, it's never been fully explored outside. I'm better suited for the frontline. I can save lives out there. Maybe make a difference."

Qrow nodded, as he glanced to the door to see Jaune standing there, his shaggy hair now neatly cut, not letting it grow out any more. The Signal Guard had threatened to start calling him a girl if he didn't cut it.

"Ready?" he questioned making the trio nod.

D:

Following the kids to the front door over the house he saw the four horses already saddled and he smiled slightly, he remembered the first day they got on a horse. It was one of the funniest things he had ever seen.

xxxx

_(Flashback_…)

"_Why would I need to get on a horse?" Ruby asked, as he looked up at her uncle, the Signal Guard just having come back from a neighbouring farm that bred horses._

"_Well you can't just run everywhere or use your Semblance for that matter, you'd get tired, plus it would get suspicious." Qrow explained to her._

"_Come on Ruby!" Yang called out, from where she was already seated on horseback. "Didn't you ever want a pony as a kid?" she smirked at her._

"_I've already bought them, don't let my hard earned money go to waste now" Qrow whined._

"_That was all of our money that we got from the harvest that you wasted!" Ruby shouted in annoyance, clearly not impressed by what her uncle had used the money for._

"_Details, details" Qrow chuckled, waving his hand nonchalantly. "So get up, saddle up." Jaune looked at Qrow flatly before looking at the spotted white and brown horse that was looking back at him darkly. "It's not going to bite you… unless it bites you... then it will bite." _

"_I still don't see why I have to learn to ride a horse" Jaune muttered._

"_Stop being a sissy, Jaune" Yang said, walking her majestic stallion up to them. "You'll be like a real cowboy."_

_XD_

"_Why would I want to be a cowboy?" the boy questioned, as he walked to the side of the horse keeping a hand on its neck to keep it calm as he placed his foot in the stirrups. He hoisted himself up into the saddle only to see Yang grinning at him and Ruby smiling, as Qrow flipped the fan in front of his face._

"_Probably should have told you, that one's not broken in." Qrow laughed, as the horse took off in a full gallop bucking as it did so._

"_GAAHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

xxxx

_(End Flashback_…)

:D

Now, here Jaune Arc was getting up on that same horse that had bucked him off numerous times in the past year, still not fully broken in only having Jaune ever ride the animal but the horse had accepted him as a pain in the ass that wouldn't stop getting on so it was resisting the urge to not buck him off... most days. He turned the reigns the horse following in suit wandering if it should buck for the hell of it.

It had been a while.

"See, you've finally got the hang of it now all you need is a cowboy hat and I can call you sheriff" Yang smirked up at him, as she walked over to her own, much calmer horse attaching her pack to the saddle, much the same as Ruby had done before her, she could see her bundled Crescent Rose to the side of her saddle in easy reach if she needed it.

"I shot the sheriff ~" Qrow sang making the kids sweatdrop. "But I did not shoot the deputy?" He finished in a question as he noticed both deadpanned looks he was getting from the youngsters. "No taste in the old music."

Ruby sighed. "You just sang it badly" she continued, as Yang got into her saddle, Uncle Qrow pouting slightly as he looked at the three on their horses.

XD

"You didn't have to remind me" Qrow muttered, making the kids smile lightly.

"You're acting like we haven't done this before" Yang chuckled. "We kept our trainning a secret for years, I'm sure we can do it again." the Sergeant simply nodded his head.

"We get it, Uncle Qrow" Ruby told him. "Don't loss them." Qrow nodded his head as he tilted his cowboy hat up to let the sun shine on his face.

Everyone blinked as Ruby suddenly got off and raced to the forest.

"Rube, where are you going?" Jaune called.

"There's something I forgot to do. Just wait a minute!" she called back.

:D

The older sister let out a sigh. "I'll go get her."

xxxx

_(On a cliff_…)

D:

She slowly walk towards the tombstone and looked at it. She placed roses picked from a field beforehand on it and backed away slightly. "I'm sorry I'm late, mom. I was caught with some important stuff. Look, I finally reunited with my friends and family. I can't believe they were looking for me for six whole months. I'm happy that they still remembered me..."

She lowered her head slightly and looked at the tombstone with a sad face. "I wish you were still alive. At least, long enough for you to see me now. Yang's been a great big sister to me. She cares a lot about me, just like you always did. Jaune is a great friend for this whole time. He stuck by me even when I didn't want anyone to. Uncle Qrow is always helping me. Even though he's not the type who admits it outright, I know he cares about me too. The only word I could describe them is awesome..."

"I love them so much. I'm glad I was born on this world. Otherwise I wouldn't know either of them. There's no one that would replace her, no, there's no one can ever replace them. They're my family now. A big, happy family. Thank you mom, for saving..." Yang walked towards her and placed her hand on her shoulder. The little girl looked at the blonde. All of them walked towards the siblings. Ruby gave them a smile.

"I'm sure she would be proud to have a daughter like you, Ruby..." Yang said. The red girl looked up to the sky. The cold wind of the forest brushed through her hair. Her sister pulled her into a hug. The blonde looked at her little sister. "We always got your back, Ruby..." she said, as she led them back to the boys.

"I know, Yang. I know..."

xxxx

_(In town_…)

D:

The four rode into town, with Jaune leading his horse beside Ruby much to her amusement, he hadn't been thrown off but there was no way of knowing how his horse would react in such a crowd. Plus it would be humiliating if someone were to watch him fall from a horse. Rukia dismounted beside him and gripped the reigns of her own horse before leading the way to the Thompson's house, the kids wanted to wish her goodbye since they didn't know how long it would be until she saw her again. Plus, Ruby wanted to see Ellie, Kyle had fared off this morning. She didn't doubt Chloe was going to be upset about it.

Leading the horses up to Chloe's house they tied them to a rail Jaune narrowing his eyes at his horse as if it was mocking him for something, Yang never knew why the two never got along, sure the boy could've went and got the horse broken in properly but he never did, hell the horse didn't even have a proper name, Jaune just called it 'moron'. As the Arc boy turned to walk away the horse head-butted him in the back making Jaune grunt in annoyance as he stumbled forward but otherwise leaving the obvious challenge unanswered. The horse just snorted as Jaune followed the girls to the door step.

"How you and that horse interact, I find it highly amusing" Jaune just scowled in annoyance at the blonde girl next to him, as she raised her hand and knocked on the door. The door opened moments later to a clearly upset Chloe. "Hey Chloe, we thought we'd come see how you were holding up" Yang smiled, as she stepped forward to embrace the woman.

"I'm glad you two came by" the woman said pulling back from the embrace. "I've got some news for you both. I was planning on coming around later on today to tell you."

"Oh?" Ruby questioned.

D:

"I'm moving here, to Atlas" Chloe told them surprising them both. "With Harold and Kyle working within Wall Rose, if I move to Trost I and Ellie can at least be closer to them, they can visit when they can that way" she told them. "I don't want to lose contact with my boys."

"Well, I guess we can tell you our news" Yang smiled at her.

"You and Jauney finally got together?" Carla asked with a sly smile, making Yang gag and Jaune, while Ruby burst out laughing. Carla just giggled as the Arc boy was reduced to a stuttering mess and Goldilocks put her little sister in a headlock. She always teased the two about when they would become a couple. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist" Chloe smiled as, Yang released her sis from her iron-grip and huffed at her in annoyance. "So what's the big news?"

"We're joining the military" Ruby told her, making her eyes widen. "We've been thinking about doing it for a while now, we would have sooner however if I wasn't two years younger than them."

"We didn't mean to keep it from you Mrs. Thompson" Jaune told her.

"No, I'm not upset" Chloe smiled. "I'm happy, that people as strong willed as you are will be able to look out for humanity" she continued. "If it wasn't for you..."

:D

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Ruby said, flicking Chloe in the forehead, which Uncle Qrow found amusing since Ruby had to lean up on tip toes to do and even then that was pushing it. "I helped you out, we wouldn't have just left you there" Chloe nodded, as she raised her hands to her eyes and wiped the unshed tears that were beginning to form.

"We're on our way up to Atlas today" the Sergeant told her. "These three couldn't talking about joining since morning."

This surprised the woman. "Jaune? You're joining as well?" Chloe asked and said boy nodded, though he was a bit annoyed by her disbelief. "You're going to be one of the best military minds, I can tell" she smiled.

"Thanks but I'm really not that smart?" the blonde scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I don't want to keep you two long, it's a long ride up to Atlas and I'm sure you'd want to get their before the recruiting placements are filled"

With a nod from the men and another hug from the girls they began to lead their horses out of the town. When Jaune was confident enough that his horse wouldn't act up they saddled up again and began to follow the road to Atlas, almost immediately, Yang began to annoy the poor boy.

It wasn't anything she said, it's what she did, she pulled her feet from the stirrups and sat on the back of her horse cross legged and began to draw. If Jaune did anything like that, his bastard of a horse would see it as a sign of weakness and begin to buck. Oh how he envied Goldilocks and her quiet horse.

XD

"Is there something wrong?" the older sister questioned looking up at his scowling face, as he leant back in his saddle surprising himself.

"Oh, er, nothing" Jaune silently growled in annoyance, making Yang shrug as she got back to her drawings with the Roses chuckling on the side-lines.

oooo

"_These walls are a gift from god himself_. _What are they? Rock? Mineral? Stone? Cement? NO, my brothers! They are the will of heaven manifested!_"

oooo

Fucking Wall Cultists…

It took most of the day for the four to make if to Atlas, however, when the town came into view it was a pleasant sight. The group rode into the bustling city, you could tell the difference between the Wall Maria's baiting cities and Wall Rose's. Where the Vale District was nothing now devoid of even military personal, the Atlas District was a bustling market with only the barracks and recruitment offices along with a HQ of the Signal Guards being the only military buildings.

They walked through the streets already knowing the way to the recruitment offices which were located at the barracks, thanks to the old crow. The barracks were mostly used by members of Signal that didn't live within the Atlas District originally, while the trainees were taken to a location far from civilization so they weren't distracted from their training, on occasions they'd be allowed a certain amount of leave but not many left the training grounds.

xxxx

_(At the entrance_…)

XD

Finally, after 3 hours, 14 miles, 7 horse buckings, 2 incidents of a certain person's (*cough*Jaune*cough**cough*) motion sickness and 15 crappy sing-alongs they arrived at Atlas. Dismounting from their horses and tethering them at the rail of the recruitment office, the quartet walked into the office only to be greeted with a man sleeping, a newspaper over his face with his feet kicked up on his desk. Ruby and Jaune exchanged a glance before Qrow sighed and rose a hand before Yang swiftly kicked out the man's legs from the table making him shoot up to his feet in shock.

"Sorry, there was a fly" Yang shrugged, as the Roses chuckled to themselves.

"Hey Bob, I'm here to enlist these kids" the Sergeant explained.

"Tch, sign these" the man said, as he pulled out a set of forms for the both of them. "Once you're done with that, head out back and get your uniforms ready, there are sizes for everyone so don't worry you'll find something that fits, give the sizes to Mac and he'll make sure you're sent uniforms at the training grounds" he continued, as he sat back down in his chair as he watched Jaune read through the form while Ruby and Yang just signed it straight away followed by their male friend.

"I have a question" Yang said, as Qrow and Jaune headed into the back room to find uniforms for the blonde boy.

"Yeah what is it?" Bob asked, in annoyance.

:D

"Are we able to use our own Dust Weapons?" she asked, making the man raise an eyebrow at her. "Well?"

"Look, once you're ready, you're given the three dimensional manoeuvre gear, ain't nothing going to kill a Grimm quicker" the Sanctum soldier told her.

"So there are no rules against it?" Ruby questioned.

"No, if you want to carry your own Dust Weapons you're permitted to do so but take my advice: it'll only slow you down and you'll be Ursa chow before you know it though. Only a few can properly master using the 3DMG and Dust Weapons together effectively in combat. It's a requirement to graduate in the Top 10."

Yang simply smirked as she handed him her form and headed into the back to get her own uniform ready. Grabbing what fit her and her sis, she gave the sizes to Mac the other member of the Sanctum Police that was situated in the back room.

"Hang on a minute. Isn't she a bit young to join the military" the enlister pointed to Ruby.

"I'm 12 years-old" the redhead answered him. "Last time I checked that's the minimal age for enlistment."

D:

Suddenly the man burst out laughing. "I don't believe you, brat. Beat it."

xxxx

_(5 minutes_…)

:D

And now, Yang was standing in the middle of a ring facing the military member with spectators all around them.

Why do you ask?

Because off screen the military man laughed in her face when her little sister had said she wanted to join the military, made a sexist comment about Huntresses and disrespected Dust Weapons. So Qrow had managed to strike a deal. If Ruby could beat him in a one-on-one spar then the man would personally bring them to training camp. If she didn't then they would be the man's personal servants all week.

The blonde smirked. The man had no idea what he was really up against. Yang quickly sidestepped another attack while dealing his own counterattack to the policeman. This went on for 3 minutes until finally Yang had enough. With a quick roundhouse to the sides he sent the man toppling over before pinning him to the ground.

"I'd yield if I were you" the dusty crow called to the man, coolly. "If she decides to break your arm, not even I can stop her."

"I yield! I yield!" the man cried out quickly.

XD

The crowd cheered behind them. Some of them because they had just won a lot of cash in a bet, the rest were just common folk who were fed up with that jackass pushing them around and wanted to see him get knocked a peg or two. It wasn't long ago the kids where among the thousands of other refugees behind Wall Rose in the strange, Grimm filled land.

"Where did you learn to fight like that, kid?" the man asked.

"My Uncle Qrow taught me. I also picked a few things up here and there and I'm not 'Kid'. My name is Yang Xia Long and don't you forget it. I'd prefer it if you gave us all a little more R.E.S.P.E.C.T in future. Now, if you don't mind, me and my friends would like to be shown to a better area in the military camp where we can change."

The defeated pointed the direction and lead them. Grumbling and swearing under her breath.

"From what I hear it's 3 years of training, I guess we'll be seeing you then Mr. Qrow" said Jaune. Qrow got up from his chair and flipped his fan out in front of his face, smiling lightly behind it.

"Just don't forget about little old me now you hear and don't worry. I'll make sure the house is kept tidy" he chuckled lightly, as Ruby and Yang simply shook their heads in amusement. Uncle Qrow's room was the messiest by far, along with his workshop, sometimes having spent weeks on end within. They didn't doubt that the entire house would be like that in a little over a month if not less time.

:D

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you three more" he apologised, as the two girls frowned slightly at the horseback. "You've been through a lot and deserve better."

"You've given us more than could hope for" Jaune told him. "Take care of yourself."

"See ya around Uncle" the sisters chirped.

The Signal Guard nodded as he began to ride down the track that would eventually lead him out of the small town where he would get on the main road that would lead out of Trost. Qrow sighed as he turned and looked back at them one last time waving, it was going to be lonely without the kids there.

Maybe he should do something to occupy his time? He heard rumours about a woman in the Beacon Corps that was obsessed with finding out all she could about the Grimm. Maybe he could learn something from her?

xxxx

_(2 hours later_…)

:D

Now, Yang was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, a dark brown sash around the waist covering her hips, white pants, dark brown knee-high leather boots, the harness for the 3D manoeuvre gear and to top it off a short brown jacket with the badge of the trainee's on both her shoulders the right breast pocket and the center of her back, a shield with crossing swords. Taking what she had been dressed in out to the horses she waited for Ruby and Jaune to get dressed. They were taking forever, Jaune had gone in before her and still wasn't out.

"_Where the hell are they?_" she thought in irritation, as she folded her arms beginning to tap her fingers on her arms growing frustrated at how long her friends were taking. Glancing up she saw Jaune clearly irritated and she had to smile, the uniform suited him, having changed out of the black shirt he wore before. "The hell took you so long!" she shouted at him.

"Did you know these boots had heels?" Jaune shouted back at her. "I mean, seriously! Who puts heels on a guy's boots!?" The older girl simply stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, holding her sides in laughter. Jaune simply glared at her as he made his way to his horse which snorted at him. "Oh don't you start!" Jaune growled. He turned to Yang who was still trying to hold in her laughter in and sighed as he placed the clothing he had been wearing in one of the saddle bags. "You've got the map to get to the training grounds right?"

"Yeah" Yang nodded, wiping tears from her eyes as she took in a breath. "Let's go, they're inducting us in an hour."

"That soon? They don't mess around in the army."

D:

Yang nodded her head as mounted his horse alongside Rukia. "Remember what Uncle Qrow said: Just follow the instructor and don't argue with them, alright" Yang told him.

"I know that. I didn't forget, jeez we haven't already started yet and you're hounding me to do stuff" Jaune mumbled, as Yang checked herself out in a mirror.

"Hang on where's Ruby?" Jaune just realised. They looked around the dressing rooms but couldn't a hair nor hide of her. Then, Yang let out a sigh.

"Man, she must be so freaking lost…"

xxxx

_(Elsewhere_…)

:D

"Man, I am so freaking lost" the redhead mumbled. "God, I have no idea what I'm doing."

She kept looking around trying to find where Yang and Jaune was; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to explore a place she's not familiar with after changing. Ruby narrowed her eyes, rubbing her chin. "Fresh off the barge and not even a map" she turned around, a million thoughts running through her mind.

_"Where are the Dorms? Cafeteria? Do we have a Dorm? Lockers? Where are the training grounds? Where do we put our weapons?" _***SMASH***

Her thoughts were cut short when she knocked heads with another person and fell back. The back of her right foot tripped over her left heel and Ruby landed into a luggage cart, sending a large stack of brief cases flying and tumbled down like a stack of blocks, groaning while rubbing her hurting forehead. She felt the blood rushing to his head, her teeth barred as she suppressed a curse under the sun.

D:

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" the Rose girl cringed from the loud voice that was right behind her; she slowly turned around to see who it was. "Are you dense? Do you realize what could have happened?" a girl complained, with a painful note to them at that. The voice was suave, almost lovely to hear. Yet, Ruby could hear the burning anger and general superiority go hand-in-hand with elegance.

She groaned louder, her head booming as she slowly sat up. She suddenly lost some of her frustration and replaced it with guilt, though only a bit. "I'm fine, by the way…" Ruby muttered getting up on her hands, looking up to meet a pair of pale blue eyes.

Her eyes met with the eyes of another girl slightly taller than her, whose expression was all but pleased. Her snow white hair was tied up in a ponytail that was off-centre yet it was probably styled to seem that way, her thigh-length dress was as white as the teen's hair and her light blue jacket over it with a snowflake emblem on it. The girl had an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wore white boots white a tiara, perhaps she came from a better class than her.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused? Aren't you even at _least_ going to apologise?" she interrogated, as she rolled up her hotel cart.

Ruby's eyes fell onto the briefcase besides the stranger's feet, focused on what she was doing. The white girl saw the briefcase was open, a sharp scream erupting out of her mouth as she checked the contents. The redhead tried to help pick up one the cases, only for the new girl to snatch the luggage from Ruby.

D:

"Give me that!" she revealed its twinkling-sounding container to be the contents of the case. "You just knocked over my supply of Dust and not just some dime-store dust! This is refined and processed. Mined and purified from the Schnee Company quarry! That's not cheap!" she said again, angrily.

"Uuhhh..."

She ran her fingers over the vials of Dust, not a single one busted or even cracked. She sighed in relief, turning to Ruby to blame her for almost destroying them and the centre of the Hunter's Academy.

"What are you, brain-dead?" the angry lass held out a red vial and shutting the case. "This. Is. Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" Then, she saw it. The single broken vial of Red Dust in her hand, with the red powder seeping between the pieces of broken glass.

"You stupid child!" she shouted, standing over her. Ruby growled, she wasn't in the mood for this, standing up to the girl's eye-level. "What kind of idiot just carelessly destroys the very lifeblood of our civilization" she asked shaking his hand in anger, unfortunately she was still carrying the bottle and a bit of the Dust inside seemed to have seeped out.

D:

"Hey! I know what Dust is and I'm sorry for bumping into you! What do you want from me?!" the younger girl started coughing from the powder pouring into her face.

"Oh so that makes it okay?!"

"Uh… b-buddy-?"

"Do not refer to me as 'buddy'!" the girl said harshly, shaking even more dust in her hands, "Dust is the most precious resource we have!" she started shaking the bottle even more.

"Uh-."

"It's what's helping us stay safe from the Grimm."

"That bottle-" Ruby felt a bit of it run up his nose.

"It's what gives us the great luxuries of life we all love."

"Uh- uh-aah—aaahh-!"

"It's what powers the weapons we hold!"

"A-AAAH!"

:D

"And you clumsily knock it around like some common soccer ball!?" she scolded. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?!" she unknowingly irritated the other girl's nose.

"AACHOO-!" ***BOOOOOOOM!***

Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezed, triggered by the airborne particles around her causing a chain reaction. The contents sparked and erupted into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes and electricity right onto both of them. The bottle with the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side she had been holding flew over the courtyard, rolling away from the scene set aflame.

The blast covered both Ruby and the girl in white in a cloud soot and ash that scattered across the area, rising into the air. The princess stood there, her whole body shaking violently. "You… Y-YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at Ruby, who seemed to have backed off. The girl in white was now the girl covered in soot. Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Ruby watched as bouts of ash started falling off of the stranger, before she stomped her foot and pointed her finger at Ruby. "You've done it now!"

XD

"Should I even bother apologizing this time or will you blame me anyway?" Ruby asked barring her teeth, as she brushed the soot off. She tightened her fist, standing eye to eye with the offender.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What in the world are you even doing here wearing that uniform? Aren't you a little young to be signing up for the military?" she questioned.

"I'm 12-years old. Last time I checked that's the minimal recruitment age to attend this school!" the redhead retorted, getting fed up. "Besides you don't look much older than me."

"A _school_?!" she quickly took offence to that. "This isn't your ordinary, run of the mill, everyday school for stupid, little brats like you! This is a combat academy. It's not just solving math problems and finger painting, you know! We're here to learn to fight monsters. To put into life and death situations, fights that could either mean success or death! Someone like you has no place here!"

"HEY! I signed up here to kill Grimm just like you! I said I was sorry, your royal highness!" Ruby argued back, getting mad.

"So… watch where you're going!"

"Is there a problem Miss. Schnee?"

D:

The person the snow girl saw looked like the epiphany of cold, too, his body was light pale, probably from a lack of sun. The young boy was around the princess's and wore a bolo coat of pure white over his black shirt with jeans and shoes of pure white. His hair was more silver than white but his eyes looked to be a glowing lime-green. On the boys side was a holster holding a revolver, though looking at the hilt of the weapon it was clear that that was no simple gun.

"Yes there is, Frost" the white girl folded her arms. "Would you be so kind as to escort this child out my sight."

"Um, what 'child', ma'm?"

The Schnee turned around only to find a clioud of rose petals.

xxxx

_(On, the Military Grounds_…)

:D

**(RWBY Opening Theme - This will be the Day)**

_They see you as small and helpless; ~_

_They see you as just a child. ~_

_Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild. ~_

oooo

They were finally here. Ruby stood, a little nervous, next to Yang on the third row in her military uniform that had been given to them after they had signed up. It was the same design as the one that their uncle wore, except they didn't have the 3DMG attached and they didn't have the same logo. Instead of the symbol of roses that the Signal Guard members had, the trainee's logo was of two swords crossed over each other.

As they stood, Ruby could clearly see where Jaune was standing at attention.

oooo

_Prepare for your greatest moments; ~_

_Prepare for your finest hour. ~_

_The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower. ~_

oooo

There was a large amount of people that had signed up for the military training. They had been lined up in rows and Jaune counted 15 rows of people in total and he estimated there were about 20 people in each row, making a total of 300 new trainees. There were a bunch of supervisors standing behind the final row of people and in front of the first row. One of the men stepped forward; he was bald, with a wheatish complexion and had wrinkles on his forehead. His most notable feature was the dark circles around his eyes which made him look imposing. He wore a dark grey shirt with an open greenish brown overcoat and he wore white pants.

She hoped he wasn't as bitchy as that Schnee girl she snuck away from…

oooo

_We are lightning, ~_

_Straying from the thunder, ~_

_Miracles of ancient wonder. ~_

oooo

"We will now begin the enlistment ceremony" the man shouted, in a powerful voice gaining everyone's attention. They were now being initiated into the training group for the military.

So here they stood looking at their Head Professor for the foreseeable future who was standing at attention, his hands behind his back standing tall like a soldier. The trio weren't far from him standing just as much at attention as he was. If not more so.

oooo

_This will be the day we've waited for. ~_

_This will be the day we open up the door. ~_

_I don't wanna hear your absolution; ~_

_Hope you're ready for a revolution. ~_

_Welcome to a world of new solutions. ~_

_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. ~_

_In time, your heart will open minds, ~_

_A story will be told, ~_

_And victory is in a simple soul. ~_

oooo

"You are now officially members of the newly formed Training Unit No. 104!" the Chief Instructor boomed. "Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge."

oooo

_Your world needs a great defender. ~_

_Your world's in the way of harm. ~_

_You want a romantic life; a fairy-tale that's full of charm. ~_

"I'm not here to give you bastards a warm welcome. I don't give a damn if about your age, gender, past, wealth, social status, private life, religion, family history, personal beliefs, race, hometown or got animal ears because in my eyes… YOU'RE ALL EQUALLY WORTHLESS!"

oooo

_Beware that the light is fading; ~_

_Beware if the dark returns. ~_

_This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn. ~_

oooo

"Right now, all of you are now merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by the Grimm! Actually, scratch that! You're even worse than mere cattle! Less than maggots…" he lectured. "For the next 3 years, I'll have the misfortune train you useless shits. I'll teach you about the Grimm and give you the means to fight!"

oooo

_Legends scatter. ~_

_Day and night will sever. ~_

_Hope and peace are lost forever. ~_

oooo

"When you face a Grimm in 3 years and stand before them, will you still be fit for nothing but just monster food?!"

"_I wonder… how far I will go" _Jaune thought, anxiously._ "Will I even make a difference when it's time to fight the Grimm? Or will I be devoured as easily as a crippled animal?"_

oooo

"Or will you become a glorious guardian to protect these walls, to be a noble soldier shielding mankind?"

"_So it begins..."_ Yang thought, knowingly.

oooo

_This will be the day we've waited for. ~_

_We are lightning. ~_

_Welcome to a world of new solutions. ~_

oooo

"Or perhaps be one of humanity's glorious Hunters that slay Grimm? Maybe even a mighty hero of mankind will appear among you losers who will wipe out every last monster in existence? The choice lies in your hands."

"_Yeah, don't worry. That's the kind of Huntress I will be…_" Ruby thought, determinedly. Her nervousness was replaced with new confidence, as she silently reiterated her vow. "_Yes._ _I'll be the hero that will kill every last one of them and bring a 'happily ever after' to this horror story_."

oooo

_This will be the day we've waited for. ~_

_This will be the day we open up the door. ~_

_I don't wanna hear your absolution; ~_

_Hope you're ready for a revolution. ~_

_Welcome to a world of new solutions. ~_

_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. ~_

_In time, your heart will open minds, ~_

_A story will be told, ~_

_That victory is in a simple soul. ~_

* * *

><p><em>The black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a specacle of light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself down into the hands of man.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that's the end of the Vale Arc folks. I intend to a great many things in the next arc. Though, it'll be a while before I get the next one up. Though, it probably won't be in a while since I got job now and while have time to type it up during the weekdays.<em>**

**_Don't forget to follow, favourite and review!_**


	7. Chapter 7: A Grimm Introduction

**_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, hope I didn't keep you waiting. I kinda hit a writer's block well isn't about what to write how to do so without sucking. I also decided to do some other stories, too. _**

shugokage**: Thanks, man.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter's Academy Arc<strong>

**Chapter 7: A Grimm Introduction – Meeting New Friends.**

* * *

><p><em>(Year 847, Location: Hunter's Academy…)<em>

:D

A short time later, the instructors had taken a good look at all the cadets now in boot camp.

"Sir, This is all we have to recruit new soldiers" spoke a female soldier to the Head Instructor, Keith Shardis. "But they all look so young."

"Hmpf... Just a bunch of little kids" Keith stated. "Alright, you may go. I'm gonna show these brats how to become real soldiers."

"Yes sir" then she went away with the others.

Keith marched forth and stood before the young recruits, looking around if it's okay. He let out a small cough before he could send out a speech.

:D

"All of you have received the great honour and privilege to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peril and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses you will hold the responsibility of bringing and maintaining peace. You have to show us the courage and skill needed for such a task and in return we shall provide you all with the knowledge, as well as the training necessary to become real soldiers!" he spoke, loudly. "So I don't want to see any recruits slacking off during the training..."

Then he glared on one of the recruits. "And I don't want anyone pulling pranks of me. If one of you did, you will receive a horrible punishment" he growled. The drill instructor paced through the ranks. "Alright cadet, tell me your name and where you come from!"

"I'm Russell Thrush from the Atlas District!" the guy with the mohawk said.

"And what are you here for, kid!?"

"To become a Hunter, sir!"

"Do you know what a life is as a Hunter is!?"

"To kill Grimm sir!"

"Good and soon you will become a light snack for them!" After the short, intimidating speech, the instructor moves on to another trainee. "You there, blondie!" then he come up to another recruit. "What do they call you and where do you come from!?" he asked, rudely.

D:

"I'm Jaune Arc from the Vale District!"

"Really?! Seriously, what a dumb name! Did your parents give it to you?!" Keith shouted back, singling him out.

"My grandfather gave it, sir!"

"Arc! Why is a runt like you here for!?" the instructor requested.

"I-I want join the Beacon Corps, sir!" Jaune responded, clearly intimidated by the man. "… and to contribute towards mankind's victory sir!"

"Fucking splendid!" the instructor declared, seizing Jaune. "That's what I like to hear! You're gonna make great Beowolf chow, if it comes to it! From now on your name shall be Cadet Kibbles!" Then he turned Jaune to the other way by his head roughly. "Third line, look behind you, Kibbles!"

D:

Ruby frowned at the instructor, pushing down the urge to yell at the man for insulting Jaune's name. With that, he moved onto the next line. Keith walked passed Ruby and glanced into her silver eyes. as he knows that expression on her face and turned to the other recruit.

Ichigo didn't flinch when their eyes made contact and Ichigo almost wished that he would have a go at his name. Ichigo would love nothing more than to beat the tar out of the man, especially for his comments towards Armin but the instructor apparently liked the fire in his eyes and moved on.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Sir!" the pink-haired recruit with pigtails responded with a salute. "My name is Nemi Miller from the Atlas District."

"Why are you here, Miller?"

"I-I have t-talent and w-want to u-use it c-correctly!" she stuttered.

"Is that it?! Is this the best Atlas has to offer?!"

"I-I-I'm afraid so, sir!"

"Well, when I'm done with you Miller you either be a soldier or you will be dead!" He then moved to another recruit.

D:

"And what do you call yourself?" he asked of the next recruit.

"Sir! I'm Sky Lark!" the navy-blue haired boy saluted. "I'm from Atlas, Sir!"

"Speak up!"

"I'm Sky Lark, si-"

"I can't hear you! Don't come back until _after_ your balls drop!" Without pause or preamble, he moved onto the next group.

"Line four! About Turn!"

XD

The next one stood tall as Keith walked in front of him, eyeing the cadet before stopping and looking into the eyes. The preteen could feel everyone's eyes on him as he stared into the instructor's eyes sweating slightly. He could feel his heart tense up inside him.

"What is your name cadet?!" Keith shouted at him making light-brown haired boy saluted as they had been taught to when being spoken too by a higher authority.

"Dove Bronzewing, sir" Dove replied.

"That's a stupid name!" Keith shouted as his eyes went wide before narrowing slightly, clearly offended. "How about I call you Dog from now on!"

"Erm, I'd really rather no-"

"How about it, dog?! Bark!" Keith ordered.

XD

"_This is_ _Keith Shadis, huh_…" Ruby heard of this man from her uncle as both the best and strictest mentor a trainee hunter could ask for. His methods of evaluation so far were harsh and she didn't like how he spoke to her friend but the man knew what he was doing, he knew what everyone here would face in the future.

The Head Professor knew that he had to make these trainees into soldiers and there was only one way to do that. Beat it into them, just like Uncle Qrow did to her so long ago. Ruby knew what they were going to face, what joining the military meant. She, Yang and Jaune still had sleepless nights after what they had witnessed the day the Vale District fell. As Keith made his way through terrorising other trainees Ruby cast her gaze over the few he had missed too, among them being Yang. Being small enough than most of the other cadets, gave Ruby the chance sneak glances to see the others among the trainees without getting caught out.

She was disappointed.

They were mostly all kids, somewhere around her age, looking for glory, not knowing of the horrors that they'd face in the future. She was hoping for older people to help give her tips for killing Grimm.

:D

Her eyes went from face to face before stopping on a young girl's face that got ignored just like her; her long hair was jet-black with a bow on top and hung down her back. She also had amber eyes that were hard facing forward; however, there was something else there. Fear? The way her body was twitched there-and-then seemed to show that she was nervous like the rest. Ruby couldn't help but feel she had seen her somewhere before. A former refugee too, perhaps? Shaking her head from the thoughts she moved her gaze and raised an eyebrow, stopping at Yang.

Ruby swung her foot out and tapped Yang in the back of the leg lightly making her look down at her with a confused look before she gestured to the dark girl.

"Hey Yang. Have you met her before?" the younger sister whispered, making Yang respond by shaking her head. She chuckled lightly to herself not wanting to bring the instructor over to them. Regaining their composure, the sisters stood up straight and looked forward, standing at attention.

The mysterious girl hadn't seen them yet but there wasn't any doubt that she wouldn't in the years to come.

xxxx

_(Meanwhile, on the military watchtower…)_

:D

Two nearby superior officers watched over Keith doing with the recruits.

"Look at him go" quickly spoke the soldier, known Bartholomew Oobek, as he looked over the trainees while drinking coffee. "I never seen anyone give the newbies such a hard time."

"You went through the same thing when you started as a trainee, did you not?" noted the jolly bigger man known as Peter Port, recalling his time as a lad in boot camp. "Ah, this brings back memories."

"Still... I never did get the point of that intimidation game..." the younger man questioned.

"It's a rite of passage" he answered. Then, he continued to look at Keith giving a shout to another recruit. "This is a degree of self-denial that is needed to cultivate the necessary qualities of a soldier to become a complete newbie… To them psychologically break them down to give them a new, blank slate."

As they passed by, Bartholomew noticed something.

:D

"What about that one over there? He's not telling her anything" the colleague told his senior, about the female redhead recruit who seemed unaffected. He noticed the instructor had ignored her after a glance, deciding not to subject her to the abuse.

"Well..." Prof. Port began. "I say, she looks like she's been through her rite of passage already, there's no need."

"Why is that..?" he asked but Port sighed sadly.

"My best guess is the drill instructor is nothing compared to what she's seen. Because a couple of years ago…" he continued. "It was hell on earth when 'they' attacked. I assume that some people here witnessed it. It shows on your faces."

The drill instructor walked past a handful of other recruits shown, most notably: the blonde sister, the black-haired girl and red-haired man next to her, a boy with Oriental features, a fox Faunus with an ambiguous grin, a shy rabbit Faunus, a grey-haired boy, a tanned skin girl and freckle-faced orangette with a creepy smile.

"C'mon let's go, Oobek."

xxxx

_(Back with Keith, as he faced another recruit_…)

:D

"What's your name!?"

"Weiss Schnee reporting for duty, sir! I'm from Mitras, the capital city!" she responded with a salute. ""

"And what are you here for!?"

"To become an Elite Huntress in the Sanctum Police" she responded with pride, as Shardis looked her over.

"I see. That's pretty idealistic… Wait a minute. Schnee, huh!?" he asked her loudly. "You mean the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, the largest producer of energy propellant in all of Remnant." This gained everyone's attention.

Why would an aristocrat living far away from the Grimm want to fight them?

"Yes! That is correct, sir!" she smiled smugly. "_Ah finally, someone who knows how to give a little respect_" the girl thought happily.

"Yes, the same company is also known for its questionable business partners, back-alley deals and controversial treatment of their own labour force" the bald man continued.

XD

"What?! H-How dare you sully my family's name!?" Weiss yelled at him angrily.

Shardis leaned forward silencing her in fear with his stare. "I'm merely stating facts, you and your family did that to themselves long ago" the big man said, Ruby started snickering to herself out of earshot.

"Ooh burn," her sister quietly said.

"Wha-!? I did-! GRRR!" Weiss angrily headed off, into line fading in with the other cadets.

Now, he turned onto a big fellow with burnt-brown hair.

"Who the hell are you!?"

:D

"I am Cardin Winchester from the Atlas District, sir!" he responded, with a salute.

"Cardin!? What kind of a name is that!? Did your parents give the name to you!?" he asked him loudly.

"My father did, sir!"

"Alright tough guy, what's your story? Why are you here?"

"Well, after I ace this academy, I plan on joining the Sanctum Police, the best of the best!" with that, he gave an arrogant grin. "So I can live in the inner district, sir."

However, Ruby looked over him.

"I see! So that's what you wanna be, eh?" he looked stoic. "You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, young man… Nice."

"Really?" he responded, smiling. "Thanks, si-!"

***BAM!***

Moments later, the bigger man took a headbutt against Cardin's face, causing him to fall and many others to wince.

XD

"Ugh! Goddamnit! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, MAN?!" the floored man cried, holding his bleeding nose.

"What's the matter with _me_? What's the matter with _YOU_?! I didn't tell you to sit down!" Keith blamed, adding insult to injury. "Listen up! If you can't even take a simple, light tap, you can forget about joining the Sanctum Police, Winchester!"

"ARGH! I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

Then he faced another recruit nearby to harangue.

"Who the hell are you, snowball!? And where do you come from?!" he bellowed.

"I'm Frost Jackson, sir!" he responded loudly and formally. "From Jinae Town in... in from Wall Rose's southern wall!"

"Where do see yourself in 3 years!?" he asked.

Then, Frost's eyes met at Keith as he sweatdropped, until, he got his retort.

D:

"In the Sanctum Police, sir" he answered, politely. "I want to enter the King's service!"

"Oh... Is that so? You want to be with the king, quite the patriot, huh? Well, that's a great choice, you've got a great ambition" Keith continued to stare, frightening the once composed young man. "That said... I doubt the king will need another kiss-ass, don't you agree? So don't bother!"

"I'M STILL BLEEDING OUT HERE!"

Then, Keith looked to the other female recruit with red hair that tied into a pony-tail.

"Next! You there, redhead! Who the hell are you?!"

"Pyrrha Nikos, sir!" she saluted. "From the city of Sparta, Wall Rose's southern walls, sir!"

"Nikos, huh? I've heard of you. You were on the cover of that shitty cereal."

"W-Well, I admit it's not good for you, sir!" she was hoping no one would bring that up.

"Well, I'm not surprised!" Keith mused. "Anyways, why are you here today, Nikos?"

"To give my heart to humanity's cause, sir!"

"And why would humanity want your heart, maggot?!"

D:

"E-er…" the redhead hesitated for a moment completely caught off guard by the question. She faltered before answering confidently, having renewed her resolve. "B-because I choose to give it, sir!"

"Well said!" the bald man seemed to accept that response, drawing back from the red-haired lassie. "It seems you have a strong spirit there. Good! So the rumours of half-descent fighters from Sparta weren't completely false!"

"We're known to excel at that back home… wait? What you mean by that, sir?!" she asked, a little offended. Suddenly, the bigger man leaned closer to the Spartan, intimidating her.

"It means hopefully you'll be more than just Grimm fodder."

"SERIOUSLY! I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!"

As their instructor continued to go down the line, he simply glanced around in passing until finally he approached his next victim. "Hey you, smiling idiot! Wipe that grin off your face! You're next!" His next victim was a blonde Faunus boy with messy hair and matching eyes.

"Oh? I'm Sun Wukong. From the village of Saru, from Wall Rose's southern district, sir!"

"THERE IS. A GIANT POOL. OF BLOOD. COMING FROM MY NOSE. MOUTH. AND EYES! I AM SERIOUSLY SCARED FOR MY LIFE, HERE!"

XD

But then as Keith saw that the Monkey Faunus mistakenly saluted in an opposite direction, he grabbed his collar, lifting him up and makes face-to-face, which made him tremble in fear.

"You got it backwards, Sun! Wasn't it the first thing you were taught?" he growled with a glare, giving him a hard time. Honestly, the others almost felt sorry for him. "Haven't you learned it or just forgot! This salute is meant to represent your resolve to commit your very heart to public service and prevent the systematic destruction of our people...! Is your heart is one the right side, pissant!?"

***Gulp!*** ***SLURP!***

Suddenly, he heard someone eating messily while in formation. The symphony of slurping turned all eyes towards the perpetrator. The instructor looked on the recruits and saw who, a light-orange haired girl with blue eyes eating red sap-covered pancake. She seemed to be scarfing down the jelly-covered treat as if her life depended on it. Perhaps it did; judging by the look on her face it might've been at least a week since her last decent meal.

Keith didn't fail to notice this. Everyone froze. Even the tough-looking recruits felt just a touch uncomfortable when they recognized that fearsome gleam in the instructor's eye.

:D

Shadis promptly dropped the monkey boy, leaving a cloud of dirt. "Hey, you there..." he demanded, as he walked over. "What's the big idea?"

But the girl looked on different direction still chewing her food, blinking absentminded, she thought it was someone. She continued to dip her hand in her pocket for another piece and puffed her cheeks full of red honey but Keith rushed up to her annoyed she didn't answer.

She was officially on his 'shit list'.

**"YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU, DAMNIT!"** he shouted, louder. **"JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"**

The girl munched and quickly gulped before spluttering. "

"My name is Nora Valkyrie, at your service Mr. Shadis!" she saluted, with honey dripping all over her smiling mouth. "I'm from the Village of Valhalla, from Wall Rose's southern district, heeheehee!"

Keith looked at the jar. "Valkyrie, huh..." he began to ask. "What is that thing you're holding in your hand?"

"Oh this? It's a pancake with sweet, delicious red sap, sir!" she responded, cheerfully. "It was in the kitchen and I thought it was just what I needed, I didn't really have much for breakfast! It was just practically begging for me to eat it!"

XD

"So you mean...You _stole_ it...? The _theft_ I get but… _Why_ did you... Pull that out to eat _here..._ Now, of _all_ times?" Keith asked, sternly adding emphasis to each word.

"Well, I wanted to eat it while it was still fresh. It looked _so_ yummy so I wanted to give it a proper home in my tummy, sir! Hey, that rhymes!" she replied, happily. "There would've been no point otherwise so I thought it was now or never, girl."

"…Well, I just can't comprehend it, girl?" spoke the stoic Head Instructor. "Why would you eat it, girl?"

"Huh? Are you really asking me why people eat honey, sir?" she asked back, innocently. "I'm surprised an old man like you wouldn't know…"

A sudden silence followed those words.

Everyone was shocked by hearing her words and made worst by the fact that the orangette was completely oblivious to the man's rising desire to kill. Just when they thought she couldn't make her situation worse, Nora gave a small piece of breakfast to Keith offering the bald instructor to eat, smiling up to him.

He just stood there dumbfounded by the act...

"_Is she THAT dumb?_" a flabbergasted Weiss thought, as Ruby took a facepalm.

XD

"MY BODY IS TRYING TO DIE!"

Every single cadet watching the scene unfold expected the Instructor to explode at the lass but instead as Shadis calmly put the delicious treat in his pocket to confiscate. But this did not defuse the tension threatening to suffocate every mortal creature in the vicinity. In fact, it made it worse.

"You know… Red Honey farmed from Rapier Wasps is quite high in calories" he told, with eerie calmness. "Did you know that, Cadet Valkyrie?"

Nora gasped sharply in genuine shock. "REALLY?! Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Why didn't anybody tell me?! I-I-I-I don't wanna get fat!" It was only now the walking buddle of ADD started panicking but for all the wrong reasons.

"Yeah, gaining excessive weight is not healthy at all" the terrifyingly calm man said. "Would you like me to help you burn off those calories, Valkyrie?"

"Oh yes sir!" she beamed, getting up in his face. "Please tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, TELL ME!"

Oh, that poor girl...

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING ME?! I AM DYING!"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP, WINCHESTER!**"

xxxx

_(5 hours later…)_

:D

Nora was forced to take many laps right from Keith, many hours after the 'Pancake Incident'. It was nothing short of a miracle that he didn't kill her. Now out of formation and at the barracks, Ruby and the gang pitied her as they watched the punishment.

Rubbing her grumbling stomach as she and Jaune walked along with the other trainees to the barracks, they had been standing out in the sun for the majority of the day, they had it lucky though, the poor girl called Nora had the nerve to eat during the time they spent in line and Ruby just couldn't didn't tell whether she was stupid or just insane as she offered her pancake to Keith.

"Man, that Nora girl is still running, huh?" Jaune asked, as they kept looking at said chick. It was one hell of a first day.

"Seriously? It's been five hours straight" Ruby said. "Though, the whole 'running indefinitely till sunset' thing didn't get to her... Quite as much as the moment she was told to skip lunch for the next 5 days." This caused Nemi to giggle.

Glancing over to where she was, the orangette was still running. With a shake of her head remembering how Yang had tried to stifle her laughter at the effort the girl had tried to make to keep her stash of red honey that Keith and smashed beneath his boots, it was like he had kicked her puppy.

XD

"I do remember about Valhalla being a remote place" Pyrrha said. "It's a scarcely populated village of animal hunters and wasp farmers in the mountains.

"I'm pretty surprised those people still exists..." Sun added. "Most villages now focus growing crops now."

Then, Jaune noticed a horse driven carriage leaving the bootcamp carrying people. "Hey, what's going on over there?"

"They're dropouts from today" Nemi explained, with a saddened look. "When you join Hunter's Academy you can choose quit at the end of each day, if you don't want to continue. They prefer to go back home or to the landfill sites if they don't have one."

The group of five got a glimpse at the failures. They all had the looks of defeat on their faces, some were even crying in shame. "There are nearly a dozen of them!" Jaune exclaimed. He couldn't believe so many threw in the towel so quickly. "B-But I-It hasn't even been a full day yet."

"That's just the way it is" the Monkey Faunus shrugged. "If you can't take the pressure, you gotta leave."

D:

"That's a bit harsh" Jaune frowned.

"Maybe but it's still true, though" he sighed.

"I get that but still…" little red pitched in. "I can't believe they'd rather spend their lives picking weeds at home instead of being here."

"That reminds me. I know about some of us but we never heard where you were from... Can you tell us?" Pyrrha's question was meant for Ruby.

"Well, I'm from the Vale District, like him" she introduced with a small smile, along with Jaune.

This surprised everyone else in the area. "...Oh, I see. So that's your story..." the ponytail said nervously unprepared for the younger girl's responded. However, Nemi shoved her aside.

"That means...You were there? On the day that it happened!?" the pink-haired girl asked her, gleefully. "Did you see it?"

"Hey, easy there!" Pyrrha said.

"Did you see the Leviathan? The biggest Grimm?" she asked, not noticing Ruby getting uncomfortable by the mention of it.

"…Yeah… I-I did."

xxxx

_(5 minutes later…)_

:D

"_Man, Rubes sure is getting popular"_ Yang thought to herself smiling, as she and Jaune sat across from Velvet who were all listening to Ruby tell about what had happened back in Vale. She was surrounded by people who were eager to hear about the events that had caused devastation to the population. Yang simply rolled her eyes as she turned back to the slop that they had been offered known as food, it wasn't actually that bad it just looked like shit.

Breaking off a bit of bread Jaune dipped it into the slop and shoved the piece of bread into his mouth. _"Probably is healthy, they wouldn't give stuff to us that wouldn't be nutritional."_

Raising the mug that had some sought of water in it, the blonde girl brought it to her lips and washed down the bread and let out a small sigh before stretching with a yawn, she saw several people at different tables flinch at her movements. "Great everybody's afraid of me. Guess I probably shouldn't have beaten the crap out of that policemen this morning_"_ she thought out loud remembering the bout earlier in the day.

This caused Jaune to sigh in defeat; after all he told her she had the option to walk away. "Oh, you realise that now…"

Meanwhile, nearly every cadet in the cafeteria gathered round the shy redhead to hear the big story.

"Yes. I told you, I saw the really, really big one" Ruby said in a nervous expression. She was not used to getting so much attention at once. Little Red was surrounded by her classmates, constantly questioning her about the Grimm attack on mankind 2 years ago. They wanted to know all the details about that day from first-hand experience.

D:

"Whoa! Seriously?!"

"Wait, just how big was it?"

"It was big enough to show its head above the wall, okay" Ruby eventually responded.

The rest of the group was surprised. "Really? I heard it was big enough to walk over the wall!" Sun exclaimed, with the crowd in the background agreeing.

The redhead shook her head. "Nah, it was big but not _that_ big…" Guess rumours tend to exaggerate a lot from person to person to make it was exciting. "Since the walls are 50 meters tall, I guess it was really 60 meters… which is still pretty huge."

"What did it look like?" asked another cadet, eagerly.

"Well, it had a head like a snout like a crocodile's and had a white mask and black scales" she told. "It also had a big, cavernous mouth and blood-red eyes."

"Really! I got to see it!"

Murmurs of how 'cool' the monster sounded and 'incrdible' it must have been to be there did not escape the Rose girl. And every word aggravateed her. Ruby remembered being in the crowd of people watching in shock and curiosity, just at the moment the Leviathan lifted its leg, plunging it through the Wall. The onlookers thrown back and the remnants of the crushed Wall plummet into the city, crushing houses and squashing people. "_If they knew…_"

D:

"How about the D-rex?" another pressed for more. "You know the one that broke through Wall Maria?"

"That's what they're calling it?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. "In all the panic, it just looked like some dinosaur thing to me."

"No way! Did you see a Beowolf? What does that look like?" the pinkette asked. "It's the most common Grimm, have you seen that."

"Well it, you know looked like a werewolf… with a mask" the deadpanned class looked unsatisfied by her lack of description. "What?! That's what it looked like! Were you expecting a poem about it?"

Ruby remembered back when she and Yang reached their home just to see their house destroyed. Their way back was intercepted by a Beowolf and prevented them from reaching the gate out of Vale. She would forget looking in fear into those red, soulless eyes. Unable to run. Unable to fight.

Young recruits kept questioning the Vale girl for themselves, as they must know what a Grimm is. Trying to get her mind off those awful memories, the redhead started fiddlng with her gruel. However, one of the recruits asked something that Ruby could not ignore.

"Have you seen a Jabberwock?" the pinkette asked.

At this moment, Ruby stopped playing with her food. "H-huh. Wha-What did you say?"

"Yeah, they say before the Leviathan and D-rex appeared that it was the strongest, most dangerous Grimm known to man."

:D

"Unlike most Grimm, it breaks its victims' spines and eats half of them" a random trainee told. "Usually for the big ones it's just one chomp and you're in but you can see their guts spilling out and everything, like the spinal fluid."

"W-Wh-Wha-What are you ta-?" Ruby's eyes widened, in horror. She realise it but she started breathing frantically, unnoticed by her harassers.

The little redhead's memories flowed through her mind, remembering when her mother was killed and devoured by the merciless monstrosity. Ruby, looking behind on Uncle Qrow's shoulder, gasping as she saw the Smiling Dragon Grimm move debris of the house away eyeing Summer. It snapped her vertebrate with its hands as the daughter saw her twitch in its hand. The heartless monster ate her, blood spraying from its mouth while laughing manically. Ruby could only look back in despair as the Grimm gulped her legs down in satisfaction, blood splattered over itself and the ground as well.

"I heard that some of Jabberwock's victims are still alive even after having their spine broken. They must suffer the most horrible, agonising pain imaginable until it finishes you off when… everything… just… stops…" Nemi noted, adding emphasis to her words dramatic effect, before looking at Ruby. "You okay?"

"Oh god…"

D:

As that memory replayed in her head over and over, Ruby couldn't respond as she covered her mouth with her bare hand, feeling nauseous. The poor girl was still traumatised by that terrible, terrible memory. Ruby felt vomit rise up in her throat and made her cheeks puff out like a chipmunks but quickly and instintively swallowed it back down, panting heavily. This got all of her new friends staring at her in confusion, wondering what was wrong.

Pyrrha was the first to grasp the situation. "Alright guys, stop asking her questions" the Spartan suggested. "Let's not force her to bring up things she'd rather not remember. Some things need to be left forgotten."

"Oh! I'm sorry! You must have some unpleasant stuff!" Nemi apologized, waving her friends frantically. "We didn't mean to make you relive it. Let's talk about something else."

"Hah..." she sighed as she looked down, then she took a piece of bread, she looked back and slowly took a bite having regained her composure. "Yeah, let's talk about something else."

xxxx

_(Meanwhile, in somewhere else in the barracks…)_

XD

"...*pant*...*pant*...At last… I did it…" Nora spoke, weakly.

After 9001 laps, Nora collapsed on her way to her dorm, she was done. She had completed her punishment. Her exhausted body was begging for sustinence, however, a black-haired boy with a pink strand came up to her with a small loaf of bread in his hand. Suddenly, Nora smelt the fresh bread then lunged at him, snatching the loaf with her mouth like a mad beast.

"Whoa!" he yelped in surprise.

"Hmm...? What is this...? Bread?" As Nora looked up and saw her childhood friend smile at her.

"Jeez Nora, first day and you're already on the Head Instructor's bad side" Ren gave her a bottle of water. "Here... have some water; you must be thirsty from all that running."

"Uh... really!?" Nora cheered, practically worshiping her friend's kindness. She brought the violet-eyed boy in a suffocating bear hug. "Oh my god, thank you Ren!? Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're my lord and saviour!" With that said the grateful girl greeddily consumed the offerings.

"Feel better now?"

"Yep!" standing up she puffed her chest out in arrogance, as triumph music started playing. "I feel like I could climb a mountain! I feel like I could do a billion jumping jacks. I feel like I could... could..." the background music started going offtune. "I could go to sleep."

True to her words, the pancake-loving chick passed out in her friends arms. "*Sigh* What am I going to do with you?"

xxxx

_(Back inside...)_

:D

The ballroom was, quite possibly, rollout bed to rollout bed. The students talking about the creatures of Grimm, the asshole Head Instructor, the Pancake Girl, future classes, the monsters they're gonna fight, Pancake Girl, the teachers they'll have, Pancake Girl.

Did I forget to mention the 'Pancake Girl Incident'?

And other various things. The recent Faunus uprising was being talked about in hushes and in small packs. Talks of the White Fang are either 'Liberating the lower class' or they are 'Menaces and Mass Murders'. No real middle ground, from what Ruby could hear.

Ruby looked over at her older sibling, who was running a hand through her golden locks. The blonde pulled on her hair, before letting out a laugh and spreading his arms out.

"This! Is! Awesome!" Yang laughed. She looked at everyone around her, his smile almost lighting up the room. She looked at Ruby out of the corner of her eyes. She shot up, her hands on her knees. "It's like summer camp! I wonder if we'll tell ghost stories and eat s'mores?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Ruby commented, turning her tired eyes back to the ceiling. The blonde rolled her eyes, sitting up on her knees.

"Relax, sis. First day skitters are always expected" Yang said, her palms resting on her knees as she turned to her pride and joy. "Especially with you."

"Don't rub it in" the deadpanned girl noted.

"I'm serious" Yang said, raising both hands defensively. She didn't see so much as a smile from Ruby and she didn't like that. "So, any luck with the friendo business?"

"Any luck with being..." Ruby tried to think of a witty comeback. Anything to sting Yang, only to fall short and grumble. "No."

"Cheer up! I saw you with that red-haired girl, monkey guy and pinky pigtails earlier today"

"Wouldn't call them friends, yet" Ruby mumbled. He thought of Jaune's comment then how they interacted with one another, wondering if the other cadets were really 'friends' to her. They didn't hate each other and that was good. They didn't blow up. They didn't threaten to kill each other, which was a good start.

"But you guys don't hate each other! That's the first step!" Yang stated, before hearing Ruby groan and turned her back towards her.

"Probably be known as that girl who nearly threw up" Ruby averted her eyes, feeling her nerves getting the better of her.

"Hey, you're not alone, we've still got Jaune" she plainly reminded.

"Yeah… Plus I'm enemies with the ice princess of an entire corporation sooo… I'm a little less than breaking even on the friend count" Ruby pointed out. She explained what had happened earlier before the ceremony but only because Goldilocks pestered it out of her.

"Sis, you never get less with friends you just convert them… into enemies… one friend one enemy" Yang said. "Though you got me thinking about that corporate thing now, you think if Snow White wanted she could bribe the academy into kicking you out?... ooh or even staging an accidental death-"

***Smack*** Ruby hit her older sister with one of her pillows.

"Don't talk like that you're gonna freak me out!" Ruby yelled, comically. "Seriously, I have enough sleeping problems as it is!"

"What? I'm sorry, I was just curious" Yang said. "If you're feeling so alone then go make some friends; there are hundreds of guys and girls. You friend zoned a few already without realising it." Yang inched towards Ruby, patting on her ribs like a bongo. "Cheer up, sis. I know things have been tough these past few years. For all of us. But this is a second chance. It'll work out."

"You don't know that!" Ruby snapped, turning to her. Yang didn't so much as jump or wince. Yang felt her face lose her smile, letting Ruby lash out. Just let out whatever was on her mind. "I'm not like you, Yang! I can't just let it-" she barked, letting out a low growl of frustration.

She tightened his hand and punched into her pillow. She felt his knuckles buckle against the wood beneath it, falling onto his side and holding her hurting hand. Yang shut her eyes and counted to five to herself.

One, Two. Three and Four. Then there is Five. She then let out a slow and steady sigh.

"Ruby..." Yang whispered, moving close to her sister. She poked Ruby's shoulder, not feeling her move away or trying to push her back. "It's ok. It'll be ok" she rubbed the younger girl's shoulder, smiling. "Remember when we were little and we would always get into trouble?"

"I remember you getting into trouble and me getting dragged in it" Ruby mumbled, feeling a smile breaking through her pain. She looked up towards Yang, her eyes having lost their cold nature and replaced with a sense of warmth and sisterhood. Safety and understanding. "Why bring that up?"

Yang let out a gasp, that voice now sounding like a scared child.

"We've been through the worst" Yang nudged her softly with her elbow. "And we've come back. You've come back. You'll see. It'll all work out. It's only been day one." Ruby rolled back onto her back, her left hand holding onto his right hand. She softly rubbed her knuckles, shutting her eyes and allowing the muscles and bones to relax.

"Day One..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well their you go folks. Btw I changed the name of the dragon Grimm. What do you think?<strong>_


End file.
